Shades Of Blue
by Nights of Despair
Summary: "Tormented by nightmares, Rin lives solely within his own shades of blue. Who or what can help calm his demented soul?" Rated M; language, violence, twincest fluff - lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, hello~! It is I, Days Of Despair, with another fanfic and this time it's for **_**Ao No Exorcist**_**, or better known as **_**Blue Exorcist**_**.  
>Hopefully this one will go along smoothly as I've all ready written a couple chapters in advance to keep me moving along smoothly...or maybe not? Haha. I'm evil.<strong>

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy it; Rated M in case I throw in a few bad words as well as some violence and blood. **_**Hints of fluffity fluffy fluff of fluffiness!**_** You've been warned! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Ao No Exorcist, nor am I making any money off of this fanfic. (Thus you have no reason to sue me) n.n;**

* * *

><p>His tail swished angrily back and forth.<p>

If there was one thing Rin Okumura hated it was having to sit still in a hospital bed, incapacitated, waiting as the stupid clock on the stupid wall ticked by slowly. He swore that the second hand was moving backwards just to taunt him.

He grumbled under his breath, crossing his arms and hissed as the IV attached to his right forearm dug deeper into his flesh.

From somewhere in the back of his mind an image of his younger twin brother appeared. He wore his exorcist clothes in rags, cut and shredded falling off his shoulders, his black hair splayed across his eyes and cuts opened across his cheek. His leg at an odd angle and his arms shook violently as he reached forward to grab Rin's outstretched hand. His mouth opened and closed but Rin heard no sound and suddenly claws ripped from his back, showering the blackened sky with the boys' clothes and skin as Rin watched horrified as his brother's head rolled to one side, his eyes white and blood seeping from his gaping mouth. The scene was engulfed by blue flames.

"Yukio!" Rin hollared. A seering pain ripped across his chest and down his right arm where the IV was sticking out. "Damn..." The clock had moved forward twenty minutes. Rin had fallen asleep.

Leaning back against the hard pillow, he managed to prop himself up and stared fixately at the clock, willing it to continue it's trudge forward around the little painted digits until the hour hand hit five. He sat and stared. Just another three hours until the hour hand hit five. Surely the clock couldn't torture him enough.

o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

"Mister Okumura?" A hesitant whisper came from the doorway. Rin looked over to see a small statured nurse in a white outfit pushing a large silver table, "May I come in?"

"Uh, sure?" Rin responded, more like a question back to her, but she nodded and wheeled the table in beside his bed. In a sudden haste, Rin slipped his tail under the bedsheets and swallowed but he was sure she hadn't noticed. Hiding his tail from people who probably already knew of it had become a habit.

The table had a small cabnet underneath, which is where the nurse ducked her head to, only to emerge with a very large needle. She flicked it and the bubble of air rose to the top, "Mister Okumura? Are you all right?" Rin glanced at her from the corner of his eye. No of course he wasn't all right. The huge needle she held in her tiny hands made it appear even larger.

Rin swallowed nosily and babbled, "Uh, heh...y-yeah, I guess." The nurse shifted forward and Rin squeezed his eyes shut. He waited.

"Okay, done. Now, Mister Okumura, what would you like for dinner?"

"Eh?" Rin opened one dark blue eye and caught the glint of the needle. The nurse had put it into the IV, not into his arm as he was expecting. "Oh..." His eyes went back up to the nurse who blushed deeply when their eyes made contact, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"What would you like for dinner?"

Rin's eyes swept the portable silver table as he pointed out to the TV dinner sized tray with potatoes, corn and a slice of red meat. The nurse nodded silently, lifted the tray to place on Rin's bedside then told him to use the button above his bed should he need anything else. Rin immediately ate the piece of red meat and layed back on his bed. He glanced at the clock. It read four-thirty. A small smile crept its way onto Rin's face; he'd finally be out of this damned hospital and it had only been the longest three days of his life.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Yukio!"

A cold sheen of sweat stuck Rin's navy hair to his face, his hands clenching and unclenching and his tail curling around his torso as tight as it could.

"R-Rin! Breathe! Relax." His twin ordered, getting up from his late night studying to make his way over to Rin's bunk bed. Yukio let out a long sigh as he brushed the hair from Rin's eyes, his long fingers feeling the chill from his brother's forehead. Yukio's fingertips hesitated. "Breathe, Rin. It was just a dream, you're okay." Somehow he wished his reassuring words would register with Rin's disgruntled thoughts. They worked a little bit as Rin took in a deep breath of air and unfurled his tail, slowly prying his sharp fingernails from his sweaty palms.

"Here," Yukio said, digging into his pocket for a bandaid. Having Rin as a brother required first-aid to be on hand at all times. Rin's nails had dug deeply into his palms and drew cresent lines of blood, but Rin had brought both hands to his face and licked the small dots of blood before Yukio had unwrapped the band-aid. Rin watched his brother take each hand and apply the little rectangle where his nails had been moments before.

"You know it'll just heal in a minute, why do you even bother doing that?" Rin asked, a sour tone in his voice. His tail made a thumping sound on the bed behind him in slight irritation that Yukio would waste his time and band-aids on him.

"Because," Yukio stated, pushing up his glasses, "It's the right thing to do. Besides, that mashou took a major toll on your body after fighting that high level Kelgoblin. You were detained for three days! And since you've come back you've been having nightmares. Of course that's only going to make me worry about you moreso."

Rin scoffed, but didn't complain or respond after that. He watched his mature younger brother turn back to his desk, and leaf through a stack of papers until he found one that he was looking for.

"What is it?"

"Eh?"

Rin blinked, realizing he had been staring at Yukio as he did his work. Unlike most (and by most, I mean all) students at True Cross Academy, Yukio was also an Exorcist, or more profoundly, a Meister in both Dragoon and Doctor. After he taught exorcism at night, he would sleep for two hours, attend school during the day, sleep for two more hours and then proceed to teach exorcism again. However, with exams coming up for regular school and Yukio being in all the advanced classes, he quickly lost all of the little sleep he had in order to study as well as prepare lessons for the night classes. It astounded Rin how someone could be that busy and still remain in line of duty without sleep day after day.

"Y-You must be tired," Rin managed to finally reply. Yukio was the one who blinked in surprise this time.

"Yeah. I am a bit tired." The raven haired boy murmured, pulling off his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. "But I can't sleep yet. I still have two other stacks of assignments to mark as well as study for my math exam next week." Rin noticed how child-like and innocent Yukio looked without his glasses on. "I can handle it, though. A few nights without rest is fine as long as I catch up on sleep later whenever I'm not as busy." Yukio placed his glasses back on and pushed them into place.

Rin felt an unwanted heat spread across his face, tinging his cheeks red. He didn't know why he was blushing, but he was for some reason. He was glad Yukio didn't notice.

"Are you feeling all right, Nii-san?" Yukio asked, using his prefered context for his brother meant he was genuinely concerned on more than just one level. It felt like they were kids again: Yukio and Rin running through the halls of the monstary - well, Rin was anyway, Yukio was just trying to keep up and stop him - with Yukio's pleas of "Nii-san! Niiiiiiiii-saaaaann, we c-can't run in h-here!" drowned out with Rin's howls of laughter. Ah, the days of youth and innocence.

"Nii-san, I think you need more rest." Fifteen-year-old Yukio's voice cut through the silent memories. Rin blinked. When had Yukio moved from his desk to sit right beside him on his bed? That flushed heat rose to his head again. Quietly letting his heavily eyelids drop over his navy deep eyes, Rin let out a strangled sigh, feeling Yukio press his cool fingers against Rin's clamy head. "Maybe you should rest tomorrow as well...I'll see to it that you can excused from classes to recover. I might as well stay here to help, since I don't have anything of such great significance can't wait until the day after..." A tiny smile broke over Rin's face as he let the much needed sleep wash over him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it~! It was a little short and slightly plotless, but there's more to come, I promise. But then again, I promise a lot of things...hmmn... *drifts off into space*  
>I intend on making a sequel of some kind as well...possibly a sort of spin-off, but no promises. X3<strong>

**R&R always welcome~!**

**Days Of Despair**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Me again, Days Of Despair, with Chapter Two of Shades Of Blue.  
>It's a bit longer than the previous chapter, which is good~! I hope. Um, I wound up on vacation, so I apologize for the delay...but here it is!<strong>

**Yays~! Reviews! I love reviews!  
><strong>Maiden of Books**: Arigato~! But I don't think it's gonna stay too cute for too long...dum dum daaaaa! Yesh, fluff~!  
><strong>Prieva**: I'm very glad you are intrigued. I hope the rest of my...uh, stuff...****keeps you reading as well. X3**

**Enjoy; Rated M for the f-bomb, violence and other stuff. **_**A few hints of fluffity fluffy fluff of fluffiness!**_** You've been warned! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Ao No Exorcist, nor am I making any money off of this fanfic. (Thus you have no reason to sue me) n.n;**

* * *

><p>His body ached all over.<p>

"Ngh...daaaaaammmmnnnnn..." Rin moaned, rolling over to his side. Well, he _tried_ to roll over, but another rip of searing pain cascaded over his chest. He supressed a cough, but it hurt his chest even more.

"Good morning, Nii-san," Yukio's voice floated to his ears, but he couldn't see him. He probably could if there was light, but all that reached Rin's eyes was a thick black fog with the shadowy figure leaning over him. Rin rose his hand and waved it in front of his eyes: a blurry shadow entered his vision where his hand should've been.

"W-Wha...? I can't see...?" Rin murmured, suddenly feeling the blood rush to his head and his arm went numb and heavy. Yukio didn't respond. "H-Hey, Yukio...?" Panic bubbled up from his throat, "Why can't I see?"

"R-Rin...why are you doing this? Stop it! Rin! RIN!"

From the far corners of his eyes, Rin watched as blue flames licked around the shadows, consuming them and the shadowy figure of Yukio. Rin screamed, reaching forward, his blurry hand passing through the fire, reaching, reaching, reaching...grabbing at nothing.

"Gwaahh!" A horrible gurgling sound eurpted drowning out Yukio's voice. Rin felt his blood go cold,

"Y-Y-Yu..." He managed to choke out. His mouth opened and closed, as did his empty outstretched arm. Another searing pain ripped through his body, across his chest and down to his arm. Rin felt his eyes begin to sting with tears. "Yukio? Are you okay?" Was what Rin had meant to yell, scream, holler and shout out, but as his mouth formed the words, the sounds died on his tongue. A sharp prickle scraped his bottom lip, drawing a coppery taste to his attention. "Nnnn!"

"-Shalt be free of thy night ridden demons."

The pain ceased. The flames disappeared. The shadows resided. The frantic screams faded into the distant background.

Slowly, Rin blinked away the foggy vision and watched as his brother came into focus. "Y-Yukio, are you okay?" Rin asked immediately as the raven haired boy relaxed his tense shoulders,

"Don't be asking such stupid questions, nii-san. You should be more concerned about yourself right now. Are you all right?" Rin squinted, not responding.

Yukio looked fine, which relieved Rin greatly; however, the little dorm room the brothers shared was packed with worry faced people. Some Rin recognised as specialty medics from their white uniforms with the red cross and True Cross pins on their hats and chest. Others in the room Rin recognised as his classmates from exorcist classes. What were they doing here?

Apparently Rin had spoken aloud - a bad habit of his. "We all gathered here because we were worried, idiot!" A smart mouthed girl remarked, her long dark purple hair pulled back in her familar pigtail style. She crossed her arms boldy across her chest, narrowing her red eyes, thus making her oval shaped eyebrows crease together oddly.

"What Izumo-chan means is that they told us you were going through a horrible tramatic episode of some sort...A-And we...I was - we were so worried about you Rin!" Sheimi, the busty little blonde girl stuttered as her wide eyes began to swell up with tears. She was wringing her hands nervously on her kimono's sleeve. Beside her stood Ryuji, Renzo and Konekomaru. Renzo and Konekomaru appeared concerned to some degree, while Ryuji wore his trademark scowl.

"Hey Bon," Rin smirked. Ryuji's flustered reply, "Don't call me Bon" was overlapped by a loud and very obnoxious voice,

"Riiiiiiiin-kuuuuuuunn~!"

Rin winced, wishing he could slip into a coma (or at least disappear for the next five minutes) until the clown had gone. The 'clown' was Mephisto Pheles - the Headmaster, dressed in a white jacket, matching top hat, purple inlaid cape, jester-like pants, purple gloves, pink tie and a toothy grin plastered on his face. His emerald eyes shone eerily under a stray purple hair that had escaped from beneath his top hat. "How are we doing now, Rin-kun~?" He asked. Rin felt himself sneer as Mephisto leaned over Rin's body as if a closer look would satisfy him. He smelt strongly of cherries and whipcream.

"Headmaster," Yukio's voice started, "Everyone. I thank you for coming at such an urgent time, but it was far from necessary and Rin needs to recover, so -"

"You can't kick us out." Izumo snapped, her arms still crossed as she turned on Yukio, "You're not our teacher out of school hours so we don't have to listen to you." Shiemi shifted nervously but gave a slight nod.

This time Renzo spoke up, "Ya know, technically, this is Yukio and Rin's dorm so they could _technically_ kick us out since we're _technically_ not wanted at the moment..."

"None of those 'technically's were needed." Izumo snapped again. She turned to Shiemi as the blonde quietly said,

"Let's let Rin rest then, o-okay?"

Rin watched as Yukio ushered their classmates out the door, leaving the clown and half a dozen medics crammed in the little dorm room. "Headmaster, it would be in our best interests if we let Rin recover before you prod him with your questions." Yukio said as carefully as possible as he made his way around medical equiptment that Rin hadn't noticed until now. A flutter of panic rose to Rin's chest - what was really going on here?

Mephisto paused as if considering whether or not to take Yukio up on his offer, but shrugged, straightening his back and bounced not unlike a clown out the door, "I expect you to hold your word, Okumura-kuuuuun~!"

The next few minutes ticked by slowly as the medics resumed their muttering, checked their clipboards, read the monitors and - read their monitors? Monitors attached to machines: machines with wires and tubes and hoses: wires and tubes and hoses attached to Rin. His navy blue eyes widened, "W-What the hell is this?"

Yukio glanced over in his direction, "You've been in a tramatic shock while you've slept, so all this stuff is going to get you back to normal." He explained as simply as possible, making sure to use words that Rin would understand.

The snarl on Rin's face made it apparent that he understood another part of Yukio's unsaid sentance, "I'm going to be fucking stuck here forever." Yukio looked slightly abashed at Rin's language,

"Nii-san, don't use such words. Besides, it's not forever...just seventy-two hours."

"Two whole fucking days in bed!"

"Three."

Rin narrowed his eyes, feeling his temper literally flare up. It was getting odd how Rin was taking insult so severely and breaking into his temper. Normally, it would've taken a lot more agitation to get him riled up, but that had dwindled some time ago and after his nightmares racked his sleep he had just gotten worse and worse. One of the medics hesitated, watching Rin with a weary eye, before carefully slipping a needle into one of the three IV's that had been attached to Rin's arm while he slept...But the nightmare wasn't nearly five minutes, so how in the world did everyone know he was freaking out in his nightmare and then have the need to rush to his side?

He had asked aloud. "You were in a comatosed nightmare for twelve hours," The medic who had slipped the needle into his IV said, "Okumura-kun was so frantic and worried that he called us within the first hour and we've been here since. Your friends were just as scared for your health that they have been waiting for you to wake up for no less than an hour and a half."

"Twelve hours?" Rin's outburst caused one of the steely machines to raise a loud beeping alarm.

"Nii-san, you have to _calm down_." Yukio said softly, sitting down on Rin's bed. He gently placed his hand on Rin's cold forearm. But as he did, Rin's skin began to heat up as flickers of blue danced across his arm.

"Yukio," Rin growled, "Why do you keep trying to get in my way? Next time you try to stop me I might accidently hurt you...again and again...and then," Rin drew a sharp breath as a needle dug deep into his flesh and a blue flicker crossed his vision. "_I'll wind up killing you too, my brother_." Yukio let his glasses slip down his nose,

"W-What? Rin, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't make me kill my brother..."

"H-He...Rin?"

"_If you get in my way, brother, you will die_."

"Hey! Someone give him sedatives or something!" Yukio yelled, scrambling to his feet as Rin pulled the IV's and wires from his arm with a series of pops and hisses. Rin's eyes rolled back in his head, the fire consuming him...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffhanger~! Mwahahaha! Plus I haven't figured out the other one yet - all that I require are reviews; the good, the bad and the ugly. I find that reviews keep me going, so respond and there won't be cliffhangers anymore. (I just lied through my teeth) n.n;;; Heh, heh...**

**Sorry for the language, but with Rin as a ball of fury and fire, I figured his mouth would sputter some badness as well, haha.  
>Slight fluffiness as well - not as much as the first chapter, but I'll draw out some more fluffy fluff by next chapter, no worries~! X3<strong>

**Days Of Despair**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It took blood, sweat and tears to come up with this chapter. It didn't flow as smoothly as I wanted it to so I edited the heck out of it (and also screamed at it), so it's a bit better than it had been. I hope...**

**More reviews! Hurrah~!  
><strong>Skye-Moonknight7913**: And I lurve you for reviewing! Arigato~!**

Red Lips**: Heehee, you're making me feel all bubbly inside (dunno if that's a good thing or not). Aww, domo arigato gozaimasu~! Your words keep me going!**

Wasabi-sama**: Arigato~! Hmm, there's an idea. [insert evil laugh here]**

Maiden of Books**: Arigato~! Haha, I know what you mean - Ao No Exorcist is my new drug. Well thank you for reviewing and reading. X3**

Scattle**: Hmmm? Who knows? I do~! Hah, heehee~! X3**

_**Enjoy; Rated M for language, violence and twincest fluffies!**_

**Disclaimer: You know the drill - I own nothing of Ao No Exorcist, nor am I making any money off of this fanfic. (Thus you have no reason to sue me) n.n;**

* * *

><p>"<em>If you get in my way, brother, you will die<em>."

"Hey! Someone give him sedatives or something!" Yukio yelled, scrambling to his feet as Rin pulled the IV's and wires from his arm with a series of pops and hisses. Rin's eyes rolled back in his head, the fire consuming him.

It was heavy, eating him from the inside out...why was it so heavy? What was it?

"God damnit! Stop him!"

"Will you shut the hell up! I'm trying!"

It burned. Why wouldn't someone stop the burning? It hurt. It hurt so much...

"Careful! That stuff's strong enough to kill a man!"

"This isn't a man, dumbass! Use the whole thing!"

The screaming...so much yelling and shouting...

The "Shut up!" That Rin had meant to yell in his disgruntled state turned into a guttural growl.

The yelling stopped abruptly before the onslaught began. It happened so fast that time became a blur. Rin - with no control of his body - shot up out of bed, his tail swinging wildly behind him, and lunged at the nearest body. He felt his sharpened fangs pierce into flesh and for a brief second prayed to god that it wasn't Yukio. His answer came in an unfamilar grunt from the man he had sunk his teeth into. Hell, Rin had no idea why he had attacked the medic, let alone bite him. What the hell kind of demon was he? He didn't drink blood or eat flesh...right?

Rin's body danced sideways, his claws ripping through the skin and bone of another medic, staining the white uniform a crimson red, then burnt into a blue flame. As did the next medic and the one after that. White, red, blue, white, red, blue...

It hurt. It was supposed to anyways, but Rin's mindless body didn't register the pain as another blessed, silver bullet ripped through his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Nii-san!" Yukio said somewhere behind him. A gunshot, followed by numb pain. Slowly in the back of his consciousness, Rin felt something pulling on his thoughts. And that's when the world went black.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Boooooooooooyyyy...I know you can hear me. C'mon, wake up."

"Nngh." Was Rin's response. He felt light, but the blue flames in his vision alerted him that he was still in a demonic form.

"Hey now, I finally get you back here and you sleep the whole time? What kind of welcome present is that to your father?"

"Old man Shiro?" Rin asked, sitting up and blinking. There was a roar of laughter,

"Not quite, my boy!"

As Rin rubbed his fists across his eyes, he took in his surroundings. He certainly wasn't in the dorm anymore. The first thing to hit him was the stench of rot and must - a horrible smell of rotting flesh that churned his stomach and rose bile in his throat mixed with a wet mildew waft that danced on his tastebuds. Then came the sounds; incoherent whispers in a different language, cold laughter and growls. Growls that constructed a background harmony with unnatural crunching and crackling noises not unlike bones.

The smells and sounds were enough for Rin to realize he was in Hell - but the sight was what proved it beyond a doubt. Had Rin not have known about Hell (technically Gehenna) he would've said that it would've been laced with skeletons, devils and crimson fire. Instead, bones were scattered amongst demons and the fire was - you guessed it - blue.

Ghouls of every shape and size, colour and figure adorned the anthracite rock walls, jutting out over open flames, bones stripped of meat crunching in their claws and teeth. Jagged black rocks lead the way under foot to the one demon that could truly reside in this Hell.

"Satan." Rin hissed, curling his claws, his tail wavering cautiously. A pang of nervousness shot through Rin's gut.

"Now, now, no need for formalities. Just call me Daddy. Kuheheheh." Satan wasn't what Rin had expected - instead of some red guy with horns in a black cape and trident, what stood before Rin was hard to explain. Satan was a mass. A mass of black energy that vaguely constructed a large figure, but it was hard to tell since the outline of his figure shifted and morphed every few seconds. One second there were horns and wings, the next there were thousands of blood red eyes, the next second after that there were multiple mouths and claws. But the one thing that stayed consistant was the pit of dread threatening to upchuck Rin's breakfast.

"How the fuck did I get here? Answer me!" Rin hollared ignoring the dread and making the ghouls turn their disinterested heads in curiousity.

His answer was a malicious laugh followed by an echo as the other ghouls and demons cackled noisely. After what seemed like an eternity, Satan turned towards him, "You're not in Gehenna, boy. You're in Gehenna's Gate."

"That's not what I asked, you asshole!"

A fanged mouth grinned enthusiastically before it was replaced by three bloody eyeballs, "Ah, the temper on you, boy!" He chuckled, "Do you not remember Gehenna's Gate? I can use it in other ways than physically dragging you here to see me." With a wing that morphed into a clawed hand, Satan tapped the side of his head. "You're here mentally trapped until I find a need to send you back to Assiah."

Rin sneered. "Fuck. You."

This seemed to delight Satan, "That mouth of yours will only drive your flames, boy. Kuheheheheh..." There was a pause, "Ah-ha! I see you've killed as well since the last time I've talked to you." Something not unlike admiration in a proud father filled his voice making Rin gag,

"I never killed anyone!"

A smirk appeared on that disgusting face momentarily, "Those helpful medics beg to differ. Two are dead, three are severly wounded."

"That wasn't me! I-I didn't kill them!" Rin stuttered. Oh great, he could feel his stomach churn again - bile stinging his nose.

"I'll let you decide that," Satan responded, signaling over Rin's shoulder before turning back to Rin, "You have a mouth on you boy and a temper as well, but you're not using that head of yours too much."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Kuheheheh...I suppose I can send you back on that note - you're too easily manipulated. I can't rule over Assiah if your body and mind are not stronger as my pawn."

"Any reason why you just told me your plans, dumbass?"

"Any reason why it took you this long to understand it?"

Rin paused, what the hell was he talking about now? A black fog began to circle his feet, trendils of the fog reaching up to climb his legs. Rin looked down and narrowed his eyes. He began to grind his fanged teeth, _Damnnit! I can't move!_

"I'll take over Assiah once your anger, your body and your mind grow stronger. It's not fun taking possession of the weak in any sense of the word, my boy."

Rin growled, "W-What the -" But his words were cut out by the black fog which had snaked its way up to Rin's mouth, covered his eyes and indulged in black shadows once again.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It hit him like a brick wall.

The dorm was black with ash, smolders of blue flames licking at the remains of what used to be Yukio's bookshelf. If Rin hadn't lived here, it would've been unrecognizable to him. A certain smell assulted his nose: the familiar taste of bile followed. Burning flesh and human hair.

"I didn't do t-this...I-I didn't do this," Rin mumbled, running a clawed hand through his damp navy hair. His back hit the charred wall and he let his knees sink him down to the soot covered floor. "I didn't do this. I didn't do this. I didn't..." Rin chanted. Maybe if he closed his eyes it would go away. But that scent of death and Satan's echoing words in his head proved otherwise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Duh duh dummmm~! I promised more fluffies, but that may have to wait until next chapter. I hope it was somewhat easy to read - it was so friggin' hard to write, but I shall do my ****bestest****! - (mah new word!)**

**Lotsa lovin' to everyone who reviewed, favorited and put this on story alert! *points at screen* And you for reading!**

**Days Of Despair**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I was late getting this up because things that I could not control popped up...This was even harder to write than Chapter Three! I tried mah bestest this time but I'm still not so sure...Wah! Reviews! Hurrah~! X3**

412**: I will update as soon as the chapter pops outta mah head, onto the computer, edited a couple hundred times and then...well, yeah, uploaded...and stuff. Heehee, arigato~!  
><strong>Hartanna**: Haha, *wipes tears from eyes* I'm sorry I killed your hopes - but hopefully this will make up for it. X3**

**I was stuck listening to "Dead End Countdown" by The New Cities, it's oddly appropriate (to me anyways...) while writing this...*mumbles***

**I re-wrote the summary...I think it's better than before...hmnn...  
>Enjoy<strong>_**; Rated M for language, violence and twincest fluffies!**_

**Disclaimer: I think you know by now that I don't own anything of Ao No Exorcist.**

* * *

><p><em>It hit him like a brick wall.<em>

_The dorm was black with ash, smolders of blue flames licking at the remains of what used to be Yukio's bookshelf. If Rin hadn't lived here, it would've been unrecognizable to him. A certain smell assulted his nose: the familiar taste of bile followed. Burning flesh and human hair._

_"I didn't do t-this...I-I didn't do this," Rin mumbled, running a clawed hand through his damp navy hair. His back hit the charred wall and he let his knees sink him down to the soot covered floor. "I didn't do this. I didn't do this. I didn't..." Rin chanted. Maybe if he closed his eyes it would go away. But that scent of death and Satan's echoing words in his head proved otherwise._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After an eternity (four minutes), Rin stood up, his knees weak and his head spinning. With what little sense he still could muster, he began to piece together what Satan had said and done: surely there must be some sort of clue as to what was going on. Unfortunately due to Rin being, well, Rin, he lost his train of thought.

His bare foot tapped the remains of Yukio's textbook. Which alerted Rin to his own appearance - he was in his pajamas; a light blue t-shirt and matching dark blue striped pants. His hair was a mess, and his tail was nervously twitching around his ankles.

"..." Rin's eyebrows knitted together as he grabbed his tail. At the touch of his sensitive tail he felt a shiver rake up his spine to his neck, "Damnnit..."

Sidestepping the debris, he made his way to the doorway and peered down the blackened hallway. Everything was exactly as his own room: covered in soot and burnt wood panels smoldering in flickering blue flames. A nagging feeling that normally would've been Yukio, began to torment Rin. He swallowed. The lonely, empty dorm campus seemed even lonelier and emptier now that it had been ravaged and replaced with a sadisitic scenery. "I'm beginning to think that this may be my fault..." He chuckled at his joke, but the smile quickly vanished. It was empty. No one, not a soul in the other rooms (which were empty anyways), not even Mephisto's familiar, Ukobach, in the kitchen of which had not taken as much damage as the rest of the building. "Hello? Heeeey, anyone home?" Rin called, cupping his hands to his mouth, "I could use some help...or something."

Silence.

He was alone.

Totally. Alone.

At first it didn't seem too bad. Of course everyone was gone, he had gone beserk. It was unsafe here and Rin was dangerous, what more was there to get? Until more sank into Rin's fairly thick skull. What if he had really killed those medics? What about his brother? Was he okay? Alive at least? What about Blacky? The others? The Girgori Order? If this word was released then surely he'd be locked up - this time forever or executed. But not some silly little behind-the-doors execution. No, this would be a grand performance infront of millions of people. A show meant to prove both the existance and death of Satan's son and -

Rin wiped the back of his hand across his eyes. He couldn't remember when he had started crying. Hell, he couldn't remember when he had continued walking because now he stood in the doorway of the campus, looking out at the charred, leafless trees with branches like cold, twisted fingers. Beyond the first couple trees, the scorch marks and blue embers disappeared. Rin almost sighed in relief. Almost. The thought of the flames not reaching True Cross grounds gave him slight abatement until the faint shimmer of off-coloured air aroused a sense of curiousity and then a spite of anger. Curiousity of what could possibly discolour the air, naturally confusing Rin. Anger when he realized what it was and then resentment when he began to think of the safety of the others. It was a forcefield. Or more over, an anti-demon shield. It was exactly where the blue flames ended. Either it had been erected to keep others from him, or him from the others.

The thought that it was being used to keep him away from the rest of society made Rin shiver. He was used to being outcasted and called a demon, but the fact that a shield was being used to protect everyone else from himself made Rin feel disgusted.

"Yukio...I'm so sorry," Rin muttered, about to shove his fists into his pockets before he realized the pajama pants he wore didn't have pockets. He stood there awkwardly, fists by his sides, head down, tail curling and making odd patterns of confusion with his emotions. A slight buzzing sound rang through the air followed by the sound of footsteps. Rin raised his head to see identical navy blue eyes staring back at him, "Yukio? What..." Rin couldn't phrase his question. What are you doing here? What's going on? And more importantly, what happened?

"Nii-san, are you okay?"

Rin gritted his teeth, "Stop it, dammnit! Stop worrying about me!" Yukio dropped his gaze when Rin's voice rose. Rin paused. Another wave of guilt rolled through his body, "I'm sorry."

At this Yukio glanced back up into Rin's eyes and shook his head slightly, "No. I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you." Rin opened his mouth to object, stepping forward but Yukio interupted him, "Father Fujimoto trained me for everything to protect you and here I am unable to do anything."

Rin took another step forward, swaying with his words, "You stupid four-eyes, I'm the older brother: _I'm_ supposed to protect _you_." Now the demon teen stood mere inches from the shield, his brother as his reflection, across from him. Lurking quietly in the background were stationaries meant to detain Rin from anyone else and kill him the moment things got out of hand. Although hidden from view Rin was well aware of them. A voice in his head told him how easy it would be to get rid of them. It would be so incredibly easy - just a couple of humans disposed of and then Rin would truely be with Yukio, there to protect him not the other way around and certainly not with a shield between them.

Yukio turned his wrist over to check his watch, "Rin, I've got to get back to class but I promise to be back later and I promise to explain everything. Just sit tight okay?"

Rin felt the sting of tears well up again but forced them back. He couldn't look like a wimp after just saying he'd protect his brother.

"Yeah, sure." With that, Rin watched his brother turn and leave him to wallow in burnt wood and blue embers.

o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rin didn't know what to do to pass the time, so while he waited he did his best to clean up.

First, Rin scoped out Yukio's secret stash of exorcist materials. It was _supposed_ to be secret, hence, "secret stash", but on a boring, wanderous adventure around the empty dorm campus Rin had run into an odd looking room on the third floor filled with Yukio's stuff. Part of Yukio's collection included herbs and rare anti-demonic potions. The other part included massive weapons of blessed silver, crosses, and holy water. The latter was what Rin picked up carefully, sealed in the form of a normal bottle of water with the logo of the water company on the front, but Rin knew differently. Instinct told him to get as far away from the substance as possible - the hairs on his neck rose and his tail curled unevenly around his torso.

First thing first - put out the fire.

Rin uncapped the bottle: the sickly sweet stench assulting his nose even worse than the rotting smell of flesh.

"Oh, fuck." Rin cursed, holding the bottle away from him. He approached the first of the still-burning piles of dorm boards and poured the water over it, watching the blue flames smolder and spew in a cloud of smoke. Repeating this over and over, Rin continued to put out as many fires as he could before removing the debris from the halls outside and saving what little he could.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"W-What's going on with Okumura-kun?" Sheimi asked first as Yukio strode into the classroom. Yukio barely glanced in her direction as he spoke to the class ignoring her question,

"Sorry I'm late. Get out your books. Page three hundred and six, please."

A shuffle of text books. "Is Rin coming today?" Ryuji asked, opening his book to the page number. Yukio didn't even look up,

"Nii-san...Rin is won't be joining us."

"Is he alright?" The monk pressed. Beside him Konekomaru mumbled something that Ryuji made a face at.

This time Yukio looked up, his glasses glinting, "I do not see how this is any of your concern, _Bon_. Page three hundred and six." His tone was thick with malice. Ryuji retorted with the same tone,

"Rin is a fellow exwire and comrade, of course I am concerned about him, _sensei_. We have a right to know what's going on!" Ryuji had raised his voice, stood up from his chair and was drawing all the attention from the small class. Poor little Sheimi immediately let her blonde head jump to the worst possible scenario.

"Unh...R-Rin, h-h-he's, _hic_, not coming b-back, _hic_," She hiccuped, tears streaming down her face. "Unh...p-poor Rin!" Sobbing like the innocent child she was, Sheimi wiped her nose on her kimono, trying to stop herself from crying hysterical.

"Rin is not dead, Sheimi," Yukio sighed. The exorcist turned to the class, holding his gaze too long on Ryuji, then dismissed the matter and ignored all other prompts at Rin's condition.

Ryuji didn't miss the hesistant pause of Yukio's glance in his direction. It was a warning that the stripe-haired monk took as a challenge. Do not go near Rin. That meant the most sensible thing to do was to find Rin and figure out what was going on. He would wait until after classes, go with Shima and drag Konenekomaru kicking and screaming and question Rin himself. Rin himself had scared them all half to death with his comatosed nightmare...was that what had happened again?

Ryuji scratched his head: the words on his page became a muddled blur. If Rin was stuck in another nightmare then perhaps he could help him. Ryuji had been the one to release him the last time, chanting prayers used way back in his great-great grandfather's time to ward off evil spirits that would haunt your dreams. But if this was just another dream haunting spirit, surely there were better equipt Aria for releasing Rin from his nightmares. Nonetheless Ryuji's head filled with questions and concerns. He smirked. Rin would owe him one.

"Yo, Bon! Snap outta it!" Shima's voice broke Ryuji's trance.

"Eh? What?" Ryuji snapped a little too loudly.

Yukio turned towards Ryuji, "Something wrong?"

From across the room, Ryuji caught Izumo's eye. _Crap_, Ryuji thought, _She knows what I'm thinking..._He turned slightly in an effort to appear to be stretching his back catching the last exwire in the corner of his eye. The boy with the sock puppet on his hand muttering to himself. _Such a weirdo. _As if Ryuji was the one to label the boy out of all the others he knew as a werido. That itself was weird.

"Nothing wrong at all."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The fire was out, debris swept away and what remained had been salvaged.

Rin sighed, picking up his shirt and wiped his forehead with it. His thin but toned body was covered in scars, wounds that would never heal. He had rolled his pajama pants up to his knees, and was covered in black soot and grit. His tail wavered, not unlike a snake tasting the air and picking up on any pressence of another being. Yukio would've finished classes about now. He wondered briefly if Yukio would be surprised that he had cleaned the dorm campus (to the best of his abilities) opposed to sleeping all day.

Actually, sleeping scared him shitless. Figuratively.

At night Rin normally felt rejuvenated - the night alighting his energy - but he knew that tonight he wouldn't dare close his eyes. If he did...Images flitted through his minds' eye. Yukio, Satan and death. A reoccuring theme.

Ah, Rin...Poor little Rin...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I re-read the past chapters (this is the furthest I've gotten chapter-wise on a fanfic) and I noticed in chapter two I wrote Renzo when I had meant Shima (same guy but I still apologize). I also OC'd Rin and Yukio a little...I don't think Rin has a habit of saying what he thinks but I figured; what the hell, I can torment him anyway I want. X3**

**I've been saying "others" in this chapter a lot, so I apologize if I confused you more than I've confused myself. As promised - more fluffies. Mwahahahahahaha~! I've got some ideas (very vague ideas, but ideas nonetheless) for the next up and coming chapters. I'm a fangirl so there may be a little something-something at some point in time. *evil smirk***

**Hmm...If I can get at least three more reviews then I'll be motovated to work extra hard. X3**

**Support your favorite mangaka~!**

**Days Of Despair**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I wrote out this entire chapter and finished it at like, one in the morning and then when I went to open a new doc to type up the next chapter I saved it over the one I **_**just **_**finished and I didn't have time to realize that I hadn't clicked "save as" and, and and and... ****!  
>*cries a river of tears* It was the best chapter yet and now it's gone! I swear to god I googled and downloaded everything I could for document recovery and **** except for the freaking FBI and hundreds of dollars to get my laptop completely scanned and ****! GRAAAAHHH! There, it's 3 AM, read and be grateful that I lost my sleep! T^T<strong>

**Oh, I didn't get the three reviews I need to post this, but I figured that enough people had favorited and alerted themselves to this, so for that I reward you with another chapter~!**

Prieva**: I confuse myself as well...But that's the fun in it - we don't know what's real and what isn't~! X3 Heehee, patience and shall all fall into place.  
><strong>Hartanna**: Haha, do I sense a sadist amongst us? Trust me, the chapter would've been a lot faster if the *******************...*dropkicks laptop***

_**Rated M for language, violence and twincest fluffies/crude yaoi humor!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao No Exorcist *throws laptop out window*  
>I am only writing this one more time. If this doesn't work [insert death threat here].<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ah, Rin...Poor little Rin...<em>

He didn't know how long he had been staring at the sky. Minutes or hours: it didn't matter, but Rin was aware that Yukio should've been back a long time ago. Right now Rin was on the rooftop, still shirtless and barefoot, watching as the morning sun rose up over the distance mountain peaks, the warmth of its rays were faint but reassuring. He didn't dare close his eyes for fear of falling asleep.

Crunching of gravel. Boots making a thud on wood, the creaking of a singed door all followed by a familiar call, "Rin! I'm back!" Rin shot up at the sound of his brothers' voice,

"Hey! Welcome back!" Rin bounded across the rooftop, (the edges of the building were blackened from the fire that had reached up from the uppermost windows) three flights of stairs down the emergency fire escape, turned out of one of the back rooms, into the hallway and collided right into his awaiting twin. Yukio fell backwards and Rin came down ontop of him, "Welcome home."

"Hello to you too." Yukio grunted, "Now get off of me. I don't like being on the _bottom_." A sudden quirky grin lit up Rin's face and before Yukio could think straight (straight, haha) the words tumbled out of his mouth, "Stop thinking that immature! That came out wrong." He paused, "As did that..." Rin's howls of laughter drown out Yukio's words, "It's great to know you're feeling better Rin, now _get off me_!"

"Yeah, yeah," Rin chuckled, picking himself up off the floor and tried unsucessfully to hide his grin. He helped Yukio to his feet.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

Rin blinked, "Eh? Am I distracting you with my dazzling good looks?"

Yukio pushed his glasses up his nose, "It's fairly chilled and I don't want you getting a cold because you were too stupid to wear a shirt...and socks for that matter."

Rin narrowed his eyes, "Are you calling me stupid?" Yukio sighed, pulling something from his pocket and held it out to Rin,

"Listen to me nii-san, this is very important. Please be serious, okay?" Rin took the offering - a piece of printed paper, folded twice and written on both sides. Before he could ask what it was, Yukio continued, "I think I better explain things first."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Bon, this really isn't a good idea." Shima whispered.

"I don't want to say that Shima's right, but...he's right, Bon, we can't do this," Konenekomaru added, "We'll be kicked out out True Cross."

"Hey! We have a right to know what's going on with Rin. He's our friend." Ryuji said. The three monks had gathered at the edge of the school building, hidden within the thick bushes and were currently waiting for a clearing so they could continue their mission. The mission was as Ryuji had said: simple; sneak into the Okumura's dorm campus, find Rin, ask him if he's all right, then retreat quietly. Or something like that. The way that Yukio had been acting had Ryuji curious. That meant the logical thing to do was to drag Shima and Konenekomaru along as well.

"Just accept Okumura-sensei's word - Rin is fine," Konenekomaru said, brushing off a fallen leaf from his shoulder, "Now can we get out of here before someone sees us?"

"Not until we find out what's wrong first. Don't you guys think it's really weird? I have a bad feeling..." Ryuji said, resting on his haunches, "Shima, anyone coming?"

"Oh yeah," Shima said. He stood up and smiled towards a group of passing schoolgirls, "Evening ladies." The group of passing girls giggled but sped up their pace to get away from the pink haired weirdo hidding in the bushes. "Aw man, they were cute -"

"Shima! Focus." Ryuji snapped. Shima ducked down under the bush, with a muttered, "Whatever..." Ryuji relayed the plan once more, "You in?"

"Yeah."

"Count me in, I guess."

"Me too."

"And me."

Ryuji blinked and turned around slowly. Standing over him with her arms crossed was Izumo. Behind her stood Sheimi. Izumo flipped a long pigtail over her shoulder, "We're going too."

Ryuji narrowed his eyes, "Or else what?" But he knew the answer.

"Or we'll tell."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rin flipped open the paper and glanced at it, "What is this?"

Yukio pushed up his glasses, "Read it." The paper was listed with about twelve names Rin didn't recongize, the first five read;

_"Mochizu Edo Deceased Severe third-degree burns_

_Nakano Yamamoto Injured Lacerations, broken arm_

_Seiji Coolen Deceased Lacerations, broken vertebrae, burns_

_Takeshi Sato Injured Burns, head trauma_

_Mariann Yumiko Injured Second-degree burns, lacerations"_

"Those are the medics who attended to you when you were in your comatosed nightmare. As you can see, you balantly killed two and injured three others. Everyone else, including me, were able to escape. Barely. Before you went beserk." Yukio explained. "Keep reading."

The remaining six names followed with "active" opposed to "deceased" or "injured". Rin didn't fail to notice that under the cause of death or injury, that burns and lacerations were most common. His stomach churned uneasily but he forced his solomn eyes on the paper again;

_"While on duty attending to Rin Okumura, twelve professionally trained True Cross Academy paramedics were attacked, two killed and three mortally wounded. This incident was severe in nature and will be reported directly to the Vatican. Under the eye of the Headmaster, Sir Mephisto Pheles, no action will be taken against Rin Okumura until the Vatican declares its response to the situation._

_Furthermore, no contact with Rin Okumura will be made unless precautions have been set for special circumstances. A high level anti-demon shield will be erected to contain the Son of Satan and detain him to the abandoned True Cross Academy boys dormitory - as well as trained gaurds whom have been ordered to execute Rin Okumura should anything be beyond their control."_

Rin swallowed, "What the hell...?" With shaking fingers he read the back of the page. Three lines;

_"Sir Mephisto Pheles familiar known as Ukobach as been moved until the alloted time has passed._

_Rin Okumura's familiar, a Cat Sith known as Kuro, will be relocated and detained - resistance met by the Cat Sith connecting it in any way with either Satan or Satan's son will be punishable by its death._

_Should the Vatican declare this situation unfit to recover, they have the right to personally dispose of True Cross Academy including the towns, cities and residents."_

This time Rin went cold. He looked up at Yukio, bewildered by what he had just read, "Oh...Fuck." Yukio simply motioned towards the kitchen,

"Let's sit down, and I'll explain everything."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yukio's explanation was divided into three parts; What the students knew, what the teachers knew and what really happened. He began with the easiest - what the students knew.

"You remember that your classmates had visited you when you last time, right?" Rin nodded. He had woken up from a black fog to find his little dorm room crowded with his classmates and paramedics. He also remembered that they had been escorted out shortly after. "All they know is that you suffer from hallucinagenic insomnia."

"Hall-lose-genes inside-knee-ah?"

"Hallucinagenic insomnia. Infact, the teachers that do not know that you're the illegitamate Son of Satan were told the same as the students. It's just an excuse to cover the fact that you won't be allowed to return to Cram School."

Rin's eyes went wide, "I can't be an excorist?"

"I didn't say that, nii-san," Yukio said, although he hadn't said it, that was what it meant, "At least not until this whole ordeal blows over." Yukio met Rin's eyes again. His deep navy eyes swimming with odd emotions as he took a deep breath. Rin braced himself, his tail twitching nervously for the next words from Yukio's mouth. "Now I'll tell you what really happened..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: FML**

**Four reviews and I'll post the next chapter~!**

**Days Of Despair**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Reviews! Goodness, I checked my emails after getting back from babysitting and I had, like, 50 messages! Holy crap;**

Maiden of Books**: Just as long as no one follows my incompetence; do not click "save as" whilst writing over another chapter. X3  
><strong>One Of No Importance**: Yes, yes, yes~!  
><strong>NarutoUzumaki72**: Arigato~! X3  
><strong>Xani B.**: Fourth review it is indeed~! It hasn't been 24 hours since I updated last, so this still counts, neh? Oh I love Kuro so much (I think I called him Blacky a while back though...my bad). Twincest...? Hmmnnn...  
><strong>kyoko8lin**: Heehee, twincest yes, but maybe more into a fluffy version...depends though it could get *cough*Hawter*cough*. Time will tell~! X3  
><strong>PeachTeaKT**:No, I totally understand that. I thought it was better than asking for 20 reviews one crazy fanfictioner* (correct term?) had done. Domo arigato gozaimasu, I accept any kind of review to keep me on track.  
><strong>Hartanna**: Twincest fluffies so far...Haha, I understand - I'd much rather myself opposed to Yukio *dreams off into space* X3**

**Slightly short chapter - I won't be able to update every day, mind you.**

**Enjoy**_**; Rated M for language, violence and twincest fluffies!**_

**Disclaimer:  
>Me: "Riiiiiiiiiiin~kuuuuuunnn~!"<br>Rin: *pops up* "Days Of Despair owns nothing! Seriously, she's broke."  
>Me: *pushes away* "Thank you, now go so I may torment you some more."<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Now I'll tell you what really happened..."<em>

"..." Rin crossed his arms, "Well? Are you going to tell me?" A full minute had passed after Yukio had said that sentence.

"I am...I just...don't know where to start." Was his excuse. Yukio ran a hand through his hair and sighed in defeat, "Fine. I'll start at the beginning." Rin rolled his eyes, _Obviously_. They were sitting on blackened chairs in the kitchen that had somehow survived the inferno, although Rin had also found a couple of crates and a half of a table (the other half had been crushed from the falling ceiling tiles) which were neatly propped around giving the boys choices to sit or as Rin was doing, putting their feet up on. Rin was also wearing a shirt that Yukio magically pulled from his exorcist trench coat. Seriously, he had a whole frigging shopping centre in there.

"When you had that first nightmare you were out for twelve hours, thrashing and screaming. After an hour of not being able to wake you myself, I called the paramedics. They hooked you up to sedatives and graphs to calm you down but it didn't work. About an hour and a half before you woke your classmates had heard about you and showed up. Ryuji-kun began as many repelling dream-haunting sultras as he could," This is where Rin cut in with, "Bon saved me? Fuck...Now I owe him one don't I?" Yukio ignored his comment,

"Technically Bon did help you out. Then everyone was kicked out and not long afterwards you..." Yukio paused, not sure how to word it, "You...went mad. Possessed or something."

Rin felt his body go cold.

"You attacked me, nii-san," Yukio whispered, pulling up his sleeve. Rin felt as though all his blood had been drained. As he pulled off the gauze and wrapping, he revealed a groove on his forearm that fit Rin's clawed fingers perfectly. Around the gashes was reddened, burnt skin. Yukio pulled the sleeve down, "You don't remember that, do you?"

Rin felt his eyes stinging, tears building up, "I'm so sorry Yukio...I'm so sorry...I-I didn't mean to -" He choked on the words as he sprawled forward in an awkward oddly angled hug for his twin, "Yukio, are you okay? It's not supposed to be like this, I'm supposed to protect you not hurt you! Fuck!" He ranted but Yukio took the hug and embraced his brother, burrying his face into Rin's shoulder,

"I'm fine, nii-san. Promise."

"No you're not! Stop being so mature all the time! We're fifteen not adults!"

"One of us has to grow up so that the other one doesn't have to."

Rin pulled away, looking Yukio straight in the eye, "That's bullshit." Yukio couldn't hold Rin's eye and instead found that the burnt floor had suddenly become incredibly fascinating. Rin sighed, leaning back to give Yukio his space, "Please continue."

"You immediately killed two medics...It was gruesome to be honest. Anyways, one of the paramedics had been specially trained for holding off demons in hand-to-hand combat. He held you off as best he could while we ran." Yukio said, "Like that paper said, three medics sustained injuries that were severe. Nobody got out without at least a burn mark or scratch." At this Yukio rubbed his arm. Rin flinched involuntarily. "Specialists were called in to put up a sheild immediately and not long after that, the report paper had been printed up and sent out. We had no way to know how long you'd be...out of it. Apparently it was long enough to burn our entire dorm down."

Rin made no comment.

"As for what it was that set you off...well, no one has dared to approach you while you were in your frenzy."

"It was that Gate thing."

"Excuse me?"

"Ya know..." Rin started, using his hands to shape a vague retanglular shape, "That Gate to Gehenna."

Yukio blinked, "Gehenna's Gate? What of it? I'm not sure I understand what you're talking about."

In a choppy motion, Rin made several gestures as he explained, "I remember talking to you about being stuck in bed, but then after that I wound up in Gehenna...I think, but I saw Satan and ghouls and stuff and then he said...uhmm," Rin paused, "Fuck, what did he say? Uh." Yukio drew a sharp breath. Clearly this was important information - it was just like Rin to forget it, though. "Something about mental. Mentally something. More or less, mentall possessed. Keh, it rhymes."

Yukio rolled his eyes, but then let Rin's words sink in, "What else? You have to tell me everthing Rin, this is very important."

Rin opened his mouth, a fang peaking out, "Oh. Well, umm..."

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiii-_

Yukio snapped open his phone, "Yes? Okumura speaking...Y-Yes, sir! Of course!" A pause as whomever spoke. "Yessir. I'm leaving now. Yessir, goodbye." He snapped the phone shut and replaced it back into his coat. He turned to Rin, "You better remember every little detail by the time we get there, nii-san."

"Remember what? Where? Who was that?"

"The Padalin."

"That Angel douche?"

Yukio merely nodded, "If we're late, we'll both be executed."

Rin's eyes went wide, "WHAT?"

"It was a joke, nii-san." Rin still shuddered,

"Dammnit, Yukio! You'll never be a comedian."

* * *

><p><strong>BONUS~!<strong>

**I've been babysitting all summer, and like the awesome babysitter I am, I replaced the three kids I look after with Rin, Yukio and Sheimi. I thought it'd be amusing to post one of their incredibly awkward conversations. (Seriously, little kids are so amusing) Haha, I'm so immature.  
>Okay; this was after the middle child (*ahem* "Yukio") was given a Spiderman game for his DS. Thus his struggle to play the game - (The oldest I have replaced with Rin, and the youngest is now known as Sheimi.)<strong>

Yukio: "Spiderman! Awesome!" *grabs DS and shoves game into it* "Huh? I-It's not going in..."

Rin: "Haha, that's so wrong."

Yukio: "No matter how hard I push it won't go in!"

Rin: *evil face*

Sheimi: "Try wiggling it around or blowing on it." *innocent face*

Yukio: "I'm trying! Go in! You stupid...Nghhh..."

Rin: *snickering*

Yukio: "There! Finally! I had it stuck on the way in -"

Me (immature babysitter): "That's what she said."

Rin: *breaks down in laughter*

Yukio: "What's so funny?"

Sheimi: *oblivious* "I wanna play with it next."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What a weird chapter...**

**R&R pretty pleases~! X3**

**Days Of Despair**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I apologize for updating so incredibly late, but I have an excuse for everything; my laptop was in getting maintenance and then I got really sick...So I shall post a longer chapter for my apology!  
>Wow, I wasn't sure that the craziness of small children would bring so much amusment, haha. <strong>_**Maybe I should include a couple other inappropriate babysitting episodes? What do you think?**_

Hartanna**: *dramatic music* Time shall tell~! X3  
><strong>Nessie-san**: **(Chapter 3): **Thank you very much. I wanted Satan to appear as more than what was expected since I didn't want him to be cliche. Arigato~! **(Chapter 5): **Haha, trust me - screaming at it won't make the document reappear after being overwritten. X3 (I have tried) **(Chapter 6): **"Rin" is twelve, "Yukio" is eight and poor little confused "Sheimi" is seven. Ya know what? I haven't even thought about it...I'm leaning towards more "If this had happened" sort of plot, since AU is a bit too much spacey to fill in (if that makes sense). Haha, thank you very much!  
><strong>NekoKami Ai**: Domo arigato gozaimasu! It's awesome people like you and your motivating words that have pumped me up to post another chapter and work even harder! (^.^)**

**Enjoy**_**; Rated M for language, violence and twincest fluffies!**_

**Disclaimer:  
>Rin: "As mentioned several times before, Days Of Despair does not own Ao No Exorcist nor any of it's characters and...stuff."<br>Me: "**_**Stuff**_**? Thank you for being so vague."**

* * *

><p><em>Yukio snapped open his phone, "Yes? Okumura speaking...Y-Yes, sir! Of course!" A pause as whomever spoke. "Yessir. I'm leaving now. Yessir, goodbye." He snapped the phone shut and replaced it back into his coat. He turned to Rin, "You better remember every little detail by the time we get there, nii-san."<em>

_"Remember what? Where? Who was that?"_

_"The Padalin."_

_"That Angel douche?"_

_Yukio merely nodded, "If we're late, we'll both be executed."_

_Rin's eyes went wide, "WHAT?"_

_"It was a joke, nii-san." Rin still shuddered,_

_"Dammnit, Yukio! You'll never be a comedian."_

Yukio stood up, pulling Rin up as well, "The Padalin requests our pressence immediately. I'm guessing he's thought up some sort of cunning plan for our demise."

Rin blinked, being dragged by Yukio out of the kitchen, "Why would he do that?"

Yukio glanced over his shoulder, "Because he hates us. You, specifically."

"Oh, thanks." Sarcasm in his tone as they stepped outside and neared the shield. Rin felt Yukio squeeze his hand in reassurance, letting Rin draw a quick breath. Before the two had even gotten close to the barrier, a guard stepped out from behind a tree. "Sneaky bastards, eh?" Rin muttered, running his free hand through his shaggy navy hair.

"Yukio Okumura. I have orders from Padalin Angel to bring Rin to him." Yukio said. The guard looked sceptical but held his ground nonetheless,

"I need some sort of proof before I can let you take Rin Okumura out of the shield."

Yukio's glasses flashed, "I do not have proof except for the phone record that the Padalin called me not even three minutes ago. Had I been pre-warned of this sudden change of plans then I would've taken measures to prepare to be allowed past petty security monitors, unforunately I haven't so the best proof you have of this is either you take my word or you contact the Padalin yourself and I will no doubt report that we have been held up by a man who dares not respect the one capable of controlling this demon," At this he pulled Rin forward and continued his rant without breath, "And be late to meet with the pressence of the Padalin himself then tell me, sir, what will that mean of your future should you inadvertently prevent the Padalin's direct orders, tell me that!"

"H-Hey, Yukio. Breath." Rin said, a worried look in his brother's direction, "Waaaaay too many words there." He shut himself up as Yukio sucked in a breath then stared down the guard. The guard seemed to debate for a second but nodded slowly with a mumble and let the shield dissolve in a door shaped hole. Yukio stepped through, pulling Rin along. "Where do we go to see the Padalin?" He whispered as his brother retrieved his ring of a thousand keys. He watched as Yukio moved through them with one hand skillfully singling out an unique key. It was shaped weirdly; a sort of golden T-shaped key with wings at one end engraved with small black words Rin couldn't understand.

"Remember the Girgori Order where you were on trial? That's where we're going now." Yukio pulled Rin by the hand towards the nearest building, an old out-of-date maintenancesupply building, ultimately towards the nearest door. At this Rin blinked,

"Why couldn't you have used our dorm?" He meant using a door within the dorm.

"Because the shield was erected to prevent any sorts of exit or entrance whether or not a key was used. That stupid guard," He muttered a curse under his breath at which Rin's eyes widened,

"Yukio? Did you just swear?"

Yukio sighed, as they reached a backdoor used for the janitors on the North Wing of the Academy, "Please don't start, Rin." Rin frowned. Something was up: Yukio wasn't acting normal and Rin would've bet anything it was due to that phone call. Rin stopped abruptly, pulling Yukio backwards in a halt,

"Yukio!"

The exorcist spun around, his glasses flashing dangerously yet again, "What is it, Rin?" Rin snorted,

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, now come on. We can't be late."

"I'm not going anywhere, damnit until you tell me what's wrong." Rin gritted his fanged teeth. Something was wrong with Yukio and Rin wasn't going to let him slip by without an explaination.

"Move." Yukio snapped. Was it just Rin or did Yukio's voice sound...different? Rin didn't reply. He crossed his arms, his tail making angry flicks at the air.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I swear to god if you touch my ass again I'm gonna rip your-"

"I said it was an accident!" Shima exclaimed as Izumo stared him down with daggers, "I was steadying myself and it just kinda happened. Right Bon?"

The girl opened her mouth but it was Ryuji's voice that spoke, "Yo! Shut up will ya? Look." The stripe-haired teen pointed across the rooftop to the small clearing on the ground just visible beyond the edge of the building. "It's Okumura." Their group had snuck up onto the rooftop of the closest building (the supply building) to the abandoned boys dormitory in an attempt to find out what was being withheld from them.

"Which Okumura?" Sheimi asked quietly, sitting very much like the fetal position. Izumo let out a final comment about Shima being a pervert then flopped down beside Sheimi.

"Both," Said Ryuji. He squinted: the sun had been in the air for quite some time now and was directing all of it's beams of bright light right into Ryuji's eyes. Or at least, that's what it seemed like. "It looks like they're fighting." He paused, his voice louder than he intended, "Okumura-sensei just punched Rin!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yukio recalled his fist. It stung. He had never hit anyone before especially not his twin brother who was now sporting a forming bump on the side of his face. Rin on the other hand merely touched his face with a 'tsk' then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

There was silence.

Rin had pestered him so much that Yukio could almost see red in his vision, his heart picked up speed and his anger had grown in such a short period of time that he snapped. Yukio swallowed dryly. He knew full well what his brother was capable of and was waiting for Rin to cave in to his demonic side.

Instead, Rin spun on his heel and retreated back to the shield in brisk steps. Yukio frightened him, truely and honestly scared Rin with that weird flash of colour and emotions that lasted nothing more than a split second before Yukio had decked him. He blamed himself. As if being a low grade ignorant pest wasn't enough to weigh down Yukio's top grades now he feared that he was converting Yukio into a demon as well. Figure of speech - so far anyway.

A hand grabbed Rin's wrist, making him stumble backwards. "We're going to see the Padalin, nii-san. I'm only doing this because otherwise they'll kill you immediately. At least with a trail you have some sort of chance." _But not a very good one_, Rin thought bluntly. His mind was muddled, perhaps it was the sucker punch to the face, but Rin allowed Yukio to pull him into the awaiting door and he waited until it would all be over.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ryuji muttered to himself as the others bickered in the background. Yukio and Rin were arguing: that was obvious. Yukio punched Rin: that was out of the ordinary. Rin walks away and then Yukio drags him into a doorway. If any one of Ryuji's habits were bad it was his sense of curiousity. And we all know what happened to the cat.

Konenekomaru seemed to sense what was going on in Ryuji's head, "I don't wanna die, Bon..."

Ryuji snorted, sitting up straight and turned his attention to the other three, "I think I have a plan to figuring this out. Something's going on that we're not being told about and I intend to find out what."

"Shouldn't there be a reason why we don't know?" Izumo asked, her eyebrows creasing, "Why don't you just trust what we've been told?"

Ryuji closed his eyes, "Because I know that something bigger is going on. Why else would there be this much security and an anti-demon shield not to mention why Yukio and Rin are acting all weird?" Ryuji's eyes shot open in a new flame of determination, "I have a plan to help Okumura-kun. Are you with me?"

The flame of determination smoldered, made a popping sound and then went out.

"Not really," Izumo said, "I'm not gonna stick my nose in where it doesn't belong."

Ryuji grunted, "That's never stopped you before." Izumo crinkled her nose, making her whole face smush up. "C'mon, we all have a right to know what's going on."

"You owe me," Izumo said, standing up and straightening her skirt, "I'll go."

Shima and Sheimi nodded in unison, "Okay."

That left a very nervous bald, glasses-wearing, cat-like monk. Konenekomaru made a gesture. A slight half nod before sucking in a breath of defeat. Ryuji grinned, "All right then." He stood up, "Let's find out what the hell's going on."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It happened so fast that Rin could barely remember what happened when.

Yukio had brought him to a gorgeous hallway, lavished in red carpets and matching drapes, it's tall archway leading them to the one door at the end which sat wide open. The room on the other side of the door was even more magnificent. Everything was golden and engraved with scriptures. Three cloaked figures sat high upon a podium of some sort, the rest of the room was filled with occupied seats of a featured audience.

Then there were words.

Words like; Satan, execution, death, imprisonment and other words that became muddled and incomprehendible. 'Vatican' came up a lot in the conversation as well as 'unsafe' and 'for the safety of others'.

Of course none of it made sense to Rin. They were just words. Words that would determine his future outcome.

Words and words and words.

More words about death.

Yukio said something with words.

The cloaked people said something with words.

The audience said something with words.

Words from Yukio again.

Three words formed from the mouth of a blonde haired Padalin. Three words that Rin did understand in his confused state of mind; "Kill them both."

_Both_. Rin blinked, the haze from his vision trying to overpower his mind. Both meant Yukio and Rin. Kill him. Kill Rin. Don't kill both. Don't kill Yukio. Words, words, words. Stupid words. Rin fisted his hair trying to make sense as more words were spoken around him.

Rin's groggy state of mind was overwhelmed and time was soon forgotten. He no longer cared about anything else, he just wanted to curl up in a corner and close his eyes and...

Blue flickered against the back of his eyelids. His navy eyes shot open. No, he couldn't sleep.

The next thing Rin remembered was being dragged into a dank brick room and left to die.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have created a couple of polls of which their results will impact this story - so vote!**

**The end. For now. X3 I shall update as soon as possible, but things will be kinda weirdly spaced since school's starting up again *sigh*...**

**R&R pretty pleases~! X3 Oh, and support your favorite mangaka, Kazue Kato~~~~! (Because I said so!)**

**Days Of Despair**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Arigato to those who've taken the poll - I still encourage that you all vote! It directly influences the plotline: also, I'll be changing the question to match next week's chapter as well. Vote~! X3 (Please, considering that you'll be the ones reading!)  
>Reviews~!<strong>

Nessie-san**: Hmm? Observations...But I've been known to take the road less traveled - so you may be surprised. Ah, yes...I OOC'd Yukio and Rin a bit too much and I really hate how much out of their natural zone I'm putting them in, but I swear that there's logic and clues within each chapter (subtle foreshadowing)! I'M SORRY I OOC'D THE CHARACTERS! Gomen Nasai!  
><strong>Kirarin Ayasaki**: Arigato, Kisa-chan~! Thank you very much - however I'm too lazy to correct each "Padalin" I wrote, so from here on out it shall be "Paladin"! Hurrah! *Stupid Wordpad* Oh! I also apologize for writing "Sheimi" when her name is actually spelt "Shiemi"; "I" before "E" and all that good stuffs, so I shall fix them within this and the continuing chapters. X3**

**I hope you enjoy~!**

**Rated M for **_**graphic violence**_**,**** blood, language and twincest fluffies! You've been warned! **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of Ao No Exorcist! Everything is property of Kazue Kato! Don't sue me! I'm making no money off of this! n.n;**

* * *

><p><em>Blue flickered against the back of his eyelids. His navy eyes shot open. No, he couldn't sleep. <em>

_The next thing Rin remembered was being dragged into a dank brick room and left to die._

"Nii-san, are you all right?" More words. Fuck, someone just stop using words! "Nii-san?"

"Just shut up Yukio!" Rin hollared. He was seriously on the edge of his temper. He hadn't been in his right mind while the Girgori Order was making their decisions about Rin and Yukio's consequences for being alive, so of course he would need Yukio to explain that to him; however, Angel's words surfaced whenever Rin tried to forget about the whole situation and calm down. _"Kill them both."_ Yukio had opened his mouth but no sound escaped him. So what the hell happened now? Stuck in a brick room without windows and a bulletproof metal door until their death. There were no lights visible, so it had taken some time for their eyes to adjust. Yukio's eyes anyway. Rin could see clearly thanks to his demon blood. Plus the room stunk of must and a rotting rat carcass somewhere.

"We're here on confinement until the Vatican delcares its offical order whether or not to kill us." Yukio said, pushing his glasses up. They didn't stay on his nose for very long though as Rin spun on his heel and delivered a jaw breaking blow to his twin's face. Yukio took the impact with a surprised expression on his face - the audible crack of his nose breaking and the shattering of his lenses on the cold cement floor broke the silence.

"What the fuck is your problem Yukio?" Rin yelled, seeing the all too familiar colouring dance wildly across his vision.

Yukio stumbled backwards, clutching his nose and dodged another punch from Rin, "My problem? What's your problem?" Rin whirled on his heel again, and lowered his stance so that he could easily take out Yukio's knees. Yukio glared at his brother waiting for a response but his answer was a guttural growl. With a flick of his wrist Yukio pulled out his gun and pointed it at Rin, "Stop it Rin!"

Rin's eyes narrowed, "Don't you fucking point that at me!" His voice was horribly distorted and echoed weirdly off the walls sounding like he was everywhere at once. Rin's flames consumed him. Cobalt flames lit up the dark room making Yukio squint even more. Rin shifted his feet restlessly feeling the need to just...just funnel out his anger and right now his brother was as good a target as any, "I said don't fucking point that at me!" He ran at Yukio, his fangs bared, claws extended. Yukio scoffed, aimed and pulled back the trigger.

_Click._

"Shit!" Yukio rolled to his right, dropping the gun as a searing pain shot up his arm. He looked down at his hand - three fingers. His thumb and index finger stung horribly; white bone jutting out from them at odd angles and the rest of his hand and wrist was a bright red from where Rin's flames had scorched him. Yukio applyed pressure - very little because of pain, but pressure nonetheless - to his mangled hand to prevent it from profoundly bleeding. His dark eyes glanced at his gun: Rin and Yukio had been checked and stripped of all weapons but apparently taking out the blessed silver bullets and tranquilizer was just as effective.

"Yukiooooo!" Rin screamed, lunging at the brunette again, barely missing him. Yukio's back hit the cold brick wall, something crunched under his boot - the rat carcass. Lovely. This time Rin used his tail, swung it backwards then smashed it down where Yukio's head had been not seconds before. The brick crumbled inward showing rusted piping behind it.

Yukio scrambled to his feet and bolted to the other side of the confined room - a decent twelve by eight rectangular prison with an out of control roommate. The said roommate of sorts lept across the distance, claws extended, growling and hissing like the demon he was. _He isn't to blame_, Yukio thought, managing to avoid being bitten, _He's been possessed again_. "Gwah!" His feet came out from under him, his unprepared upper body hitting the cold cement floor with a heavy smack. Rin had tripped him with his tail. Yukio could taste his own blood and knew for a fact that in the morning he'd have a swollen face. Damn, he was getting his ass kicked. "Rin! Hey, it's me, Yukio. Snap out of it!" The bleary-eyed teen said, dragging himself towards the single bed and away from Rin. Yukio's vision changed immediately from blurry to...blue? "W-What the hell?" At first he thought it had been Rin's fire blazing across his peripheral vision but dismissed the guess after the blue colour crawled across his eyes. His head pounded, his nose hurt, his hand stung, his knees refused to carry him and now he was seeing blue.

Suddenly the sickening crack of bone reached Yukio's ears. Pain followed soon after.

"Gwaaaaahhh!" The image was blurred and tinted blue in Yukio's vision, but he knew what was going on. Rin stood over him, his foot planted squarely on Yukio's thigh. "Oh fuh-" The brunette doubled over, vomiting what little food he had consumed the day earlier. Pain cascaded every at once. He could feel the blood drain from his face and sweat make his hair stick to his forehead. Another flash of blue.

"S-Stop it Rin!" Yukio cried, but Rin didn't stop. Instead he growled angrily, pressing his foot harder against Yukio's broken femur until the leg under his foot changed shape. "GWAHH!" He had pressed his foot harder until pops and cracks were heard. "Ah...haa...N-Nii-saaa...AHH!" Rin lifted his foot off his brother. Just as Yukio stifled a sob, Rin roared, bringing his foot down in a deadly heel kick snapping white bone straight through the exorcist's clothes. Blood sprayed outward in a burst almost like if someone had bitten into a liquid cherry-filled piece of gum. Yukio vomited again.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bile stung his broken nose and blood was the only taste he could dechiper within his distorted reality. If he could just reach the bed...

More pain. He felt liquid gurgle up from his throat - be it blood or bile, he didn't know, and let it dribble off his chin onto the cold, hard floor. Just reach the bed...

Why was his brother doing this to him? What had he done to deserve this? No. What hadn't he done to deserve this? Damnnit, just get to the bed...

He didn't know what he was going to do once he reached the bed, but it being the only physical object (no lights, no toliet) gave him some sort of security, right?

Yukio's clammy hand (with all its' fingers) grasped the sticky metal bed frame. Using it, he pulled himself forward, used the momentum to swing himself onto his side and then up into a sitting position. Each motion racked his body with pain. A femur was the worst and most painful bone to break, and this situation did not help him whatsoever. An aqua infused ultramarine flash of light crossed his vision. Fuck, he was going to die...His brother was going to -

"Yukio." The voice was cold, malicious, and comforting all at once.

Yukio squinted, clutching at the rags on his badly fractured leg, "N-Nii-san?" Anger flitted through him although he didn't know why. Yukio's hand twitched - the desperate need to strangle his brother after getting as far away as he could...Yukio squeezed his eyes shut, _Godamnit, voices_...One thing and then another. If he hadn't had been in the occurance he was now in, Yukio would've diagonosed himself with severe bi-polar.

"Yukio - now will you tell me what's wrong?"

"W-What?" He said, meaning both what he heard Rin say, and what he was seeing. Blue smeared Yukio's vision and a tingling feeling began in his hand. Through the flickering of blue he could make out the shape of his broken fingers as warm flames caressed his skin, seemingly pulling the bones back together and mending the skin.

"You were acting weird eariler so I figured the only way you'd tell me is if I beat it out of you." Rin's voice whispered. Yukio's vision was blue from the fire licking at and fixing his nose.

"You tried to beat it out of me?" What the hell kind of logic was that?

"It worked." Rin mumbled, his distorted figure sitting heavily on the bed, his tail limp beside him, "It was because your demon blood is awakening, isn't it? Not because of that phone call."

The flames within Yukio's vision dispersed as they began to mend his leg giving him a clear view of Rin sitting crosslegged on the small bed, his hair shadowing his eyes. Yukio could see Rin's fangs peek out as Rin spoke, "I thought for sure it was the phone call that got you upset. Then you didn't tell me what was wrong and you punched me - so I figured it was serious," Rin stared Yukio in the eye, "And the only way you'd tell me is if I beat it out of you!" With a slightly scratched arm, Rin gestured to Yukio and the little wisps of fire along his skin, his voice almost saddened at what had been held secret from him, "I was wrong..."

* * *

><p><strong>BONUS~! (Something to lighten the mood)<strong>

**While forcing the children to watch Studio Ghibli movies (seriously, these children barely knew what Pokemon was!) I sat them infront of **_**Kiki's Delivery Service **_**(a great and adorable movie). Afterwards they ran outside to run off energy and wound up doing role-play of somesort;**

Yukio: "I wanna be Kiki! You can be Jiji, Shiemi."

Shiemi: "I don't wanna be Jiji. Let (protecting identity of dog) be the cat - see?" *dog walks past* "He's black like Jiji."

Rin: "What does that make me?"

Yukio: "You can be the broom. I get to ride you!" *jumps on Rin*

Rin: "You can't do that! Get off me! You're gross!" *squirms on ground*

Yukio: "Haha, you know you like it!"

Shiemi: *crosses arms* "I don't wanna be Jiji anymore, I wanna be kinky."

Me: "Uh, no, Shiemi, her name is Kiki. Ki-ki."

Yukio: *slightly distracted* "Kiki's a witch right?"

Me: "Yes..."

Yukio: "Witch sounds like the b-word."

Me: "Don't you dare say it, Yukio."

Shiemi: "What? Bitch?"

Me: O_o "No! Shiemi!"

Rin: *opens mouth*

Me: *spins around* "Don't you even start, Rin."

Rin: *closes mouth*

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was fun to write - is that a bad thing? I've always wanted to choreograph a fight between Yukio and Rin. I was kinda maybe sorta inspired by L and Light, hee hee~!**

**R&R pretty pleases~! X3**

**Days Of Despair**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: The wonderful aftermath of violent fighting and twincest fluff! Hopefully this chapter makes some sense...Ha, who am I kidding? Reviews~! I appreciate all reviews of all kinds!**

Nessie-san**: I thank you first off for putting up with my bullsh*t, but it is called a fanfiction for a reason. There was brief almost-fluff in the earlier chapters and I have been meaning to build upon it: I've only included twincest because it would be fluff between...well, the twins. I know it's not the correct terminology, but I'm using it as twincest fluff not as twincest and fluff so that should account for something, ne? *sigh* Well hey, they are **_**both**_** Satan's children, so I don't think Yukio really needs an excuse to have demon blood boiling within him. *ahem* **_**Episode 22~! **_**Domo arigato gozaimasu! I'm trying my best to make it unique (maybe it worked too well?)...**

Kirarin Ayaskai**: Arigato Kisa-chan! I shall change them up from this chapter onwards! X3 Haha, I put in a bonus in chapter six about the three children I babysit naming them in order oldest to youngest, "Rin", "Yukio" and "Shiemi." It's just another one of those awkward little-children-moments and I thought it'd be light-hearted enough to put into an angst-y story, haha. X3**

**I hope you enjoy~!**

**Rated M for violence, language and strong twincest fluffies! (Clearing this up right now; **_**twincest fluff**_**, - fluff between twins, because I said so, dammnit!- not twincest AND fluff) You've been warned! **

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE!**

* * *

><p><em>With a slightly scratched arm, Rin gestured to Yukio and the little wisps of fire along his skin, his voice almost saddened at what had been held secret from him, "I was wrong."<em>

Rin scoffed, wiping his mouth with his sleeve, "Why didn't you tell me? This is the same as when you knew about me being a demon before I knew myself." Rin gave his younger brother a distasteful look, "Why would you keep a secret from me in the first place?"

Yukio looked abashed, even after having been healed. Squinting his eyes, he looked upward at the blurry image of his brother, "Nii-san..." Yukio flexed his leg - it was no longer broken, "I didn't tell you because I didn't know how you'd react."

Rin snorted. He was smarter than what Yukio gave him credit for and he knew that Yukio was still witholding information from him. While mentally debating whether or not to confront Yukio again, a wave of sudden emotion washed over Rin. Yukio picked up on it, "Nii-san?" He asked carefully.

Rin dropped his gaze, "I-I'm fine." As his mind cleared and the dreary fog of sleep lifted, the puzzle made more and more sense. Kuro was gone: taken by the gaurddogs of the Vatican. Kurikara, the demon sword, had been under Shura's care for the past year while Rin trained to become stronger - and the notion of never getting his sword back worried Rin. Especially within his situtation (being the target of the Vatican). There was also the long forgotten note Yukio had shown him before he had literally been dragged away. The very last line, "_Should the Vatican declare this situation unfit to recover, they have the right to personally dispose of True Cross Academy including the towns, cities and residents._"

Yukio kept quiet. He heard his brother muttering the ill-willed oh-so-true words but he didn't feel the need to respond. In fact...Yukio got to his knees, wary of his leg, and sat himself beside his brother on the small bed.

Rin stared at the floor, suddenly interested in it's cracked cement layout as his mouth formed words that were supposed to stay in his head, "...Only doing this to know for myself...They're going to kill me anyway...Kill us...both." Rin clenched his fist, his tail curling unconsciously around his torso, "Fuck...They'll kill Kuro and everyone else and the whole town and - Mph!" Rin's navy eyes widened, "Nnnhh?"

Yukio pulled back, his lips leaving Rin's from the sudden kiss. "Nii-san, we both know that thinking isn't your strong suit." The brunette leaned forward, bumping his head against his brothers' forehead, "So stop trying to think - leave that part to me."

Baffled, Rin touched his lips almost as if he hadn't known they were ever on his face, "Yukio?"

Yukio gave Rin a half smirk, "Yeah?"

Rin blinked, making a confused face, "What the hell did we...did _you_ just do?" Yukio's half smirk lit up his deep eyes as he leaned forward again, his lips connecting with Rin's in a very simply sweet kiss.

"You mean that?"

Rin's face flushed bright red, "B-But we're...you know...brothers. We're twins! We c-can't...do this." Rin stuttered, trying to find the words to construct a proper sentence.

Yukio chuckled lightly, "Out of all the bullshit we've been through, today alone, I hardly deem this inappropriate." He paused, bringing his hand up to lightly outline Rin's cheekbone, "You're not opposing it." Rin's face turned three shades darker, "Besides, I should know you and your body and mind better than anyone else - since we were one being at one time." He caught the flick of Rin's tail out of the corner of his eye, "Plus your tail tends to give you away most of the time." Yukio smiled.

Rin turned his face to the side and tried to hide his expression - surely without his glasses, Yukio wouldn't be able to tell he was blushing. Reaching into his tattered coat pocket, Yukio pulled out a brand-new pair of glasses and pushed them into place on his nose. Rin felt his mouth pop open in surprise, "What _don't_ you have in there?"

"I'll tell you what I _do_ have: a plan."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ryuji squinted, bringing his hands to cup around his eyes in an attempt to see better, "I can't tell..."

"I told you this was stupid." Izumo snorted, crossing her arms across her chest boldly. She sighed irritatedly, as Ryuji shifted around to get a better view. Perched on the overlooking balcony the young exorcists huddled together and were devising plans against their superiors. As a teacher passed beneath them, oblivious to their pressence, Shima let out a croon. A poor imitation of what sounded like a dying pigeon. Beside him Konekomaru shook his head in shame. A few seconds later and another teacher passed by carrying a briefcase - at the passing of this teacher the dying pigeon call was replaced by a very real sounding meow. Shima turned to Konekomaru, his eyes wide,

"How'd you do that?"

The small, bald, glasses-wearing monk shrugged, "Practice." It was decided that the cat meow would replace the sounds of the dying pigeon as a warning whenever a teacher or anyone else came close to their hiding spot.

"Hey Bon," Shima whispered, turning slightly to face Ryuji's back as he leaned further over the edge giving him a longer range of sight, "Are you sure you'll be able to tell?"

"Yeah - Look!" He interupted himself and pushed forward even more so that his entire upperbody was leaning over dead air, "Shiemi!" He whispered loudly and pointed towards a teacher. Not just any teacher, but a substitute teacher that had taken up Yukio's spot while Yukio was, as quoted by the substitute himself, "unable to be present because of unfortunate circumstances involving crictical and imperative matters." That alone made Ryuji worry even moreso. Curiousity had him going so far as to spy on the new sub, and had found out that whatever reason had detained Yukio and Rin, the substitute had to update on, which in short meant that wherever he ran off to was most likely to hold info on the Okumura twins. Now their plan would work out perfectly if he timed this right.

From behind one of the pillars holding up the balcony on which the others were perched, Shiemi heard her signal and bolted out, lifting her arms above her face while closing her eyes. The substitute teacher who had been opening a door with an unfamiliar key, turned the second Shiemi stumbled past him and watched baffled as the young blonde stumbled forward, losing a shoe and tripping - her body flinging over the railing leading down to the road fifteen feet below. She shrieked, grabbing at the railing bars as her other shoe plummeted out of sight and sound below. She was terrified and risked the chance of death, but she did it in the sake of helping her friends. Ryuji shook his head, _That girl really is crazy_. When Shiemi had eariler said that she'd think up a distraction for the sub, it hadn't crossed anyone's minds that she'd tried to kill herself doing so. On instinct, the substitute left the door open as he ran to help Shiemi.

"Now!" Ryuji whispered, dropping forward into a clumsy roll then ran as quietly as he could behind the substitute's back and slipped into the door left ajar. Izumo followed, jumping up over the balcony's ledge and with a quick stride disappeared into the door. As the teacher hoisted Shiemi up over the railing, both their faces red, Shima slipped between the bars, dropped to the ground and ran. Konekomaru paused. His job was to remain with Shiemi and protect her in case things got out of hand. He couldn't help sigh and rub his nose - it was going to be impossible to keep her safe if she was going to try and kill herself every time they needed a distraction.

The substitute teacher made sure Shiemi was perfectly fine - her excuse was that she was late and tripped while running the wrong way - then left her as he turned nonethewiser and walked through the opened door, taking his key with him.

Shiemi spun on her heel and looked up at Konekomaru, sticking up her thumb in triumph, "Success!" _If this were an anime there'd be a giant sweatdrop over my head right now_, He thought blandly with a shaky smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Holy cow! A gazillion faves and alerts! (Okay, maybe not a gazillion, but close to it) Domo arigato gozaimasu~! I really appreciate it! Thank you all for reading!  
>I'm trying to keep the characters underwraps. Hopefully it works...<br>I may also (as previously mentioned) be taking a short break to clear my head and make sure I'm not failing my classes, haha. X3  
>Also! Vote on the poll posted on mah bio! Vote because it influences this story!<strong>

**Support your favorite mangaka~!  
>R&amp;R pretty pleases~! X3<strong>

**Days Of Despair**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaaack~! Haha, sorry for the wait but here is the next installment of **_**Shades Of Blue**_**~!  
>I've spelt Konekomaru's name wrong in past chapters - I apologize! I hope you enjoy~! Reviews~!<strong>

Nessie-san**: Domo arigato gozaimasu! I appreciate it. I'm a bit of a manical fan...I watch the RAW versions then again with fansubs so I'd like to think I'm up to date with the anime, haha. Ehmm, sumimasen...I have a bad habit of making up words that wind up in weird places. X3 Hopefully more twincest to come~! Shonen-ai definitely though. X3  
><strong>Skye-Moonknight7913**: Oh mah goshes! Sentence fragments! I don't quite understand, but I'll take that as a good review~! X3**

**Rated M for violence, language and even more fluffs!**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE!**

* * *

><p><em>Shiemi spun on her heel and looked up at Konekomaru, sticking up her thumb in triumph, "Success!" <em>If this were an anime there'd be a giant sweatdrop over my head right now,_ He thought blandly with a shaky smile._

Konekomaru sat crosslegged listening to Shiemi ramble and worry over the Okumura twins. Well, he _seemed _to be listening. In fact, the bald monk was doubting this whole scheme: finding the Okumura twins, rescuing the Okumura twins, and then trying to come up with a plan to escape from the authorities who would no doubt be chasing down the twins, again. That is, if they ever got to stage one. Why would they bother rescuing the twins anyway? Sure they were classmates, exorcists and friends but they were also Satan's offspring, wanted criminals and very, very dangerous. But still-

"-komaru-kun?"

"Huh? Oh," Konekomaru glanced up into the blonde's wide eyes, guilty for not paying attention, "I-I'm sorry, Moriyama-san."

"Please call me Shiemi, we're friends right?" Konekomaru nodded with a small, "Uh, yeah." Shiemi's bright smile lit up her face, "What were you thinking about? You were zoned out."

Konekomaru frowned, "Nothing important. I'm sorry, please continue."

Shiemi didn't seem convinced but she picked up her story about how she had first met Yukio, continuing onward to her gardens and then how she had met Rin. Once again Konekomaru's mind began to doubt their plans.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Go, go, go!" Ryuji whispered, ducking below the stack of crates labelled in a different language. After sneaking into the door that the substitute teacher had opened, the trio consisting of Izumo, Shima and Ryuji had begun their search for any sort of clues leading to information or better yet, the Okumura twins. The only flaw in their brilliant plan - what to do once they found the twins. But they would cross that bridge once they got to it.

"Left, two o'clock!" Izumo whispered frantically. She squated low behind a large rusted container as the substitute teacher they had been following, passed them and walked into yet another door. The room they had wound up in was more like a laboratory; lined with a dozen doors which lead to other rooms similar to the first, more doors and more identical rooms. Each room was decorated with crates, containers, flashing machines and dimmed lights. The walls were rust coloured and the pipes let off steam every now and then as if on a timer. Somewhere a faint beeping sound echoed.

"All right, let's go." Shima whispered. They would wait three seconds after the teacher disappeared through the door to make sure it was safe, then one by one follow as cautiously and quietly as possible. The tactic had gotten them this far. Shima reached the door first, pushed it open slowly and then waved the others onward as he slipped behind it. Izumo was next and Ryuji made sure they didn't leave behind any evidence of their trespassing.

The next room was much different than the previous ones. It was much more spacious, fewer crates and a single door at the far end. Considering the teacher was not in the room, it left only one place - the room behind the door.

"Do we keep going?" Izumo asked, crouching beside the door itself. Shima glanced at Ryuji who made a face,

"We made it this far. Keep going." He stood up straight, running a hand through his stripped hair and exhaled deeply. "Let's see what's really going on -"

"Shut up."

"Eh?" Ryuji spun towards Izumo, "What was that?"

"I said shut up - listen." She pressed an ear to the door, "I can hear something. Voices." What came through the door were indeed voices; words that muddled together and sounded as though they were being filtered but it was enough to distinguish fragments of whatever was being said through the door.

Ryuji moved up beside Izumo and pressed his ear to the door as well and silently signalled for Shima to be lookout. He nodded and proceeded to imitate his classmate's actions but with the door they had just came in from. He would listen for any sound indicating someone approaching while the others listened for anything they could.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Okay what about calling the gaurds and then attacking them?" Rin suggested, "We knock them out and take the keys. Easy peasy."

Yukio glanced over his shoulder, "Nii-san, I said no suggestions please, I'm trying to concentrate." The four-eyes turned back to the wall and squinted looking for any signs of camera bugs or sensors of any sort. There had to be something.

"Okay, okay, fine." Rin paused, leaning back against the wall of their confinement room. He picked anxiously at the dirt beneath his nail and watched Yukio running his hands lightly over the bricks and crevices of the wall. Rin hadn't realized that he had been staring at his brothers nimble fingers trailing along the cold bricks, slowly. He swallowed, briefly wondering what Yukio would be able to do with those deft fingers of his. _No, no, no, no, no! Dirty thoughts! Dirty thoughts!_

"Nii-san? Are you feeling all right?" Yukio was in his face, placing his cold hand against Rin's forehead, "Your face is red." Rin's mouth went dry.

"Uaahhh..." He murmured vaguely trying to ignore how soft Yukio's hands were. Yukio cupped his brother's cheek and said something but Rin couldn't make it out through the ringing in his ears. _So soft..._ He felt his eyelids drop slightly, a wave of calm swept over him and left his mind relax. _Sleep would be so nice right now...So nice...Yukio..._

Nothingness devoured his mind.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"RIIIIN!" It was Yukio's voice. "Wake up! Wake up, Rin!"

Rin could feel pressure on his shoulders, almost as if someone was shaking him. But why would someone want to wake him up from this wonderful nightmare?

Yukio was in his wonderful nightmare - chains binding his wrists and ankles, suspending him above the ground. Yukio's glasses were smashed on the ground below him, and he would have no way to replace them since his coat was laying shredded beside them. His shirt and pants were torn and revealed plenty of skin. Rin shook his head, _He's my brother, I can't stare at him like this!_ But against his will, Rin found his eyes smoldering into Yukio's figure, memorizing every line in his agonized, bloodied face and every scrape and bruise on his arms, torso and legs. A satisfactory smile crept its' way onto Rin's face. _Fuck, why the hell am I smiling? Yukio's in pain! Stop it!_ Rin felt his body alight with flame. _Stop it!_ He moved closer, slowly walking towards his brother, his tail swinging with sickening excitement. Rin lifted his arm and ever so gently, began to rake his claws down Yukio's body, across his collarbone, down his chest to his naval. _Stop it, stop it, ! _Rin's uncontrolled body leaned closer to Yukio's face and he opened his mouth, wisps of blue flame licking at Yukio's hair, "My little brother..." _Stop it! Wake up! Fuck, fuck, stop it!_ "...I wonder..." _Wake up!_ "...What you taste like...?"

It was nothing and everything at once. Rin's wonderful nightmare came to an abrupt reality. As he felt his fangs pass through his brother's skin, all sensation returned to his numb body.

There was no yelling or screaming. In fact, Rin was sure he had just killed his brother, hell, he _knew_ he had killed his brother. A sweet coppery taste was apparent on his tongue, _Fuck..._Rin pulled back. They were still in their brick room, but there were no chains and Yukio was not hanging from them._ Fuck...no..._In fact, Rin had unlatched his mouth from Yukio's neck and scrambled to get off his brother's body only to be pulled forward into his brothers' corpse. _W-What?_

"Nii-san, are you awake?"

Since when did the dead start talking to him? He figured he might as well answer, "Yukio? A-Are you dead?" Whatever it was that binded Rin down to his brother's seemingly corpse, tightened around his body. Arms. His brother was hugging him.

"No. I can assure you I only _feel_ dead."

Rin felt the salty sting of tears well up, "Yukio, I'm so sorry. I fell asleep again and...I'm so-mmmph..." Yukio pressed his lips to his brother's, and wrapped his arms against Rin's back, holding them together. Yukio could taste his blood on Rin's lips and feel the escaping tears roll down Rin's cheeks and drop onto his own face. A scene of blood and tears - the only guarantee in this life.

Pulling away slowly and shifting his weight off his brother, Rin looked down into Yukio's eyes, "So..." He drawled as if trying to figure out what to say next.

"So what?"

Rin could feel his face flush as a vibrant image of an almost naked Yukio briefly flashed in front of his eyes, "S-So...um...did you, uh, find anything? Like in the walls and stuff? Because we can still try, you know, calling the gaurds or something." He stuttered, running a hand through his damp navy hair. His nonchalant cover up was blown by his tail flicking oddly around his ankles. He cleared his throat and avoided looking at his brother.

"Rin, tell me what's wrong." Yukio stated, pulling himself into a sitting position as he stared down his twin.

"Nothing." Rin reassured, grabbing at his tail to stop it from giving him away. _Ah, shiiiiit..._He winced: a shiver crawling up his spine and down into the pit of his stomach at the light touch of his sensitive tail. It didn't help his situtation one little bit, especially this close to his brother, not to mention that very sinfully gorgeous image that had butt itself into the front of Rin's brain. It seemed that every time he blinked, Yukio's clothes slowly vanished. The warm pit in his stomach grew irritable but it didn't last long, "Gwah! Fuck!"

Oblivious to what Rin was actually doing, Yukio reached forward offering some sort of help. Rin released his tail, realizing he had been tightening his grip until it reached the point where his additional appendage had gone numb with pain. "Oww..." He groaned, letting his tail fall limp. Just as his sore tail touched cool floor, Yukio picked it up. "What are you doing?" Shocked, Rin jerked out of Yukio's reach, but Yukio held his grip causing Rin to whimper woefully.

Yukio's slender fingers brushed over the dark blue fur, "Does it hurt?" Rin bit his lip, giving a slight nod. He didn't dare open his mouth for fear of what he would say. Nimble fingers traced along the fur to the curled tuff at the end. _Wyyaaaahhhh..._Rin squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm sorry Rin, but this'll just take a second-" Yukio had mistaken Rin's expression as pain. Oh, if only he knew. "-There. Try that." His tail felt...light and better. Rin opened his eyes slowly, on his tail was a green bangage of leaves. "It's a special type of aloe vera plant that's been modified to treat more than just small cuts and scrapes." Yukio explained, pushing his glasses up his nose. Rin pretended to listen but was captivated instead by his twin's lips.

"There's something wrong with me..." He murmured, dropping his eyes to the floor. _I think I'm falling for my brother for fucks' sake..._

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Yukio asked. He was on his feet, offering out a hand to Rin. Rin shook his head, taking his brother's hand and reluctantly letting go as he regained his balance. "C'mon then, we still have to get out of here."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gwah, fluffies overload! X3 I shall update whenever I can, so be prepared~!**

**Support your favorite mangaka~!  
>P.S. <strong>_**I love reviews!**_** *hint hint* *nudge nudge***

**Days Of Despair**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Reviews~! So many reviews~! Kyaaa! All your words keep me focused, motivated and working hard~! I must be doing something right.  
>As such I present: The longest chapter evah!<br>Actually, I hated and edited the heck out of this but nothing felt...right, so I decided to just tie up loose ends and sprinkle it with a healthy dose of shonen-ai, and thus chapter eleven was born. It's a very fitting title to the chapter, haha. X3**

Nessie-san**: Hontou? Arigato gozaimasu! Ehm, watshi-wa hijo ni kansha. Anata no kotoba wa watashi-o ika se tsuzukeru. Haha, I had to google "huntoni" to be sure. X3 We shall see...no spoilers~!  
><strong>Miranime**: I'm glad you enjoyed it~! X3  
><strong>0jadecat0**: More to come! Promise~!  
><strong>xXxChase The DreamxXx**: Yes, yes!  
><strong>Hartanna**: Hee, hee - then I shall continue.  
><strong>knightinred**: Hmnn...there's a thought...  
><strong>Skye-Moonknight7913**: Arigato~! I greatly appreciate it!  
><strong>icedsweettea**: Will do~! X3 **

**Rated M for violence, language and...well, **_**you know**_**...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Ao No Exorcist; nothing of it's storyline, characters, settings, anime nor manga. All of it is solely the property of its' rightful and completely awesome creator, the amazing mangaka, Katou Kazue! This is merely my rendition of her creation as I am but a fan, nothing more. Also, I am not making any money off of this fanfiction, so you have no legitimate reason(s) to file a lawsuit against me.  
>Now then, enjoy~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"There's something wrong with me..." He murmured, dropping his eyes to the floor. <em>I think I'm falling for my brother for fucks' sake...

_"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Yukio asked. He was on his feet, offering out a hand to Rin. Rin shook his head, taking his brother's hand reluctantly letting go as he regained his balance. "C'mon then, we still have to get out of here."_

"I just need to find some sort of evidence that there may be a camera or a bug in here and then I can work around that." Yukio said, "I can split the wires and set them up to send...what are you doing?" His arms crossed as Rin shuffled around the brick wall, his ear pressed against it.

"I'm listening."

"I see that." Yukio responded pushing his glasses up again. His open-ended statement was to let Rin explain why.

"If there's anyone out there then I can hear them...right?" He asked, turning his head to one side to glance at his twin.

"Why are you asking me that? How would I know?"

"Oh...I was under the impression that you were a know-it-all." Rin replied starkly, an impish grin on his face. The grin disappeared as a distortion rippled the air in front of him. _What the hell? _"Yukio-" Rin cut Yukio off as he was about to reply to Rin's comment, "Did you see that?" At this, the brunette paused midriff to stare blankly,

"I don't see anything unusual."

"Must be my eyes," Rin mumbled, rubbing them as if that would clear his head as well.

_Not quite._

"Did you say something, Yukio?"

"No. Are you hearing things now?"

_I wonder...what you taste like? Hmmm?_

This had Rin wide-eyed, frozen like a deer in the headlights. _That_ was definately _not _his imagination. The thought of his wicked tongue laping at the soft spot of his brother's neck: his porcelain white fangs piercing into the skin, drawing out the sweet, coppery esctasy of crimson: the tug of flesh as he gauged his mouth into his prey's shoulder: snapping tendons, ripping viens, cracking bones accompanied by the chorus of screams, wails and desperate gasps of pain...It made Rin's mouth dry, and he unconsciously licked his lips. _What does your flesh taste like, my brother?_

"Kill everyone, hunh...?"

Rin blinked, alert to his present state, "Yukio?"

"That note from the Vatican. If they can't control us...or you, more specifically, then they have the power to kill everyone in the Academy, everyone in the town...Purging the evil they can't control." Yukio said almost sadly, "Afraid of what they have no control or power over." He turned slowly to his brother. The brunette grasped something small and metallic in his hand. As he held it up for Rin to see, a blinding white light illuminated the once pitch-black room, stunning both boys.

"Fuck!" Rin swore, covering his eyes and toppling forward. He heard Yukio hit the floor followed by a clink of whatever it was that he had found.

"There you are my boooooooyyyss~!" The familiar voice bounced off the walls and bore its way into the twin's heads, "You promised to keep me up to date, certainly nothing like this~!"

As the bright light assulted their eyes, Rin managed to respond, "Mephisto, you bastard! Get us out of here!"

The smile in his voice was apparent, "Tsk, tsk, now Okumura-kun. That's not a very nice way to greet me after coming here to get you. You must know how much I really rather not have to interact with anyone of the Vatican more than absolutely necessary, hm?" A pause as a dark shadow loomed through the light. Like the demons they were, blinded by the light, Rin and Yukio pulled themselves forward into Mephisto's shadow as to regain their vision. Rin could make out Yukio's figure, holding onto the metal thing - a camera. A small, round camera that had been spying on them the entire time.

Mephisto's obnoxious voice continued as Rin felt someone grab his shoulder and yank him to his feet, "But I suppose there will always be the execption of you two. Besides, I wouldn't mind playing a small role to get my pawns back in the game. This is your only 'get out of jail free' card." His cheeky grin and creepy eyes held more than what he told.

A cool, slender hand wrapped around Rin's, "Nii-san," Yukio whispered beside him. Rin swallowed, Yukio's cool skin seemed to burn his throat. _What does your flesh taste like, my brother? Is it salty like the tears you cry? Spicy like that glare when you're mad? Sweet like your soft heart or perhaps bitter like our memories?_

_Blue. Many different shades of blue._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Izumo and Ryuji were listening as attentively as they could, but it was still not enough to tell exactly what was going on. Fragments of the conversations through the door helped them piece together a small image of what they were really getting themselves into;

"-They...to be possessed...can't seem to be..."

"Obviously they're dangerous. They can't...-ontrolled by..."

"Confinment for twenty-fo..results of this will be-..."

"Oi! Ten o'clock!" Shima whispered frantically, scrambling to hide himself behind a large crate. Izumo and Ryuji followed suit. Just as soon as they had hidden themselves, the door swung open and two men strode through the little room to the other door, marking this room as a hall of sorts.

"I can't have my boys rotting in an old containment cell, now can I?"

"Of course not sir. Please, this way. They're in the very last cell, marked for execution."

The three hidden exorcists held faces of surprise. "_It that the Headmaster?"_ Izumo mouthed. Ryuji shrugged, but stayed diligent nonetheless. The Headmaster and his guide entered through the next door, off to retrieve the Okumura twins. As the door swung open the voices hushed immediately. "We need to go back to the school." Izumo whispered as quietly as she could, "We'll think of something there. This is getting too dangerous."

Of course Ryuji didn't budge, "We're this close and you want to run away?"

"It's not running away. It's just way to dangerous for us on our own. I mean, really. We know that they're here and the Headmaster is going to save them, so we don't have to risk our lives for this." The pigtailed girl explained, motioning for Shima to follow her as she pulled out an Academy key. "Stay if you want, but I'm not stupid enough to." With that, she walked up the the door the Headmaster had entered from, stuck her key into it, listening as the tumblers fell through, then disappeared into the portal.

Shima shrugged, "She's got a point, Bon. I'm going too." He disappeared behind her, leaving Ryuji to swear to himself, but he followed them in the end, closing the door tightly behind him muttering words not meant to be heard.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Rin are you okay?" Yukio's face was close to his again. Like, _right_ beside him: a hairwidth away. "You're not trying to come up with another plan are you?"

Blanky Rin nodded. Yukio let out a long sigh, "Rin...Don't try to come up with something that will kill us, just -" He leaned forward, "Relax." Yukio's cool lips were brushing against Rin's. There they were, sitting in the backseat of one of Mephisto's many pink limos, locked inside of it with tinted windows and a bulletproof window seperating them from the driver. Mephisto himself was in the matching pink limo in front of them.

And here were twin boys, kissing each other in the backseat of a pink limo heading off to god-knows-where lead by a crazy demonic clown.

Weary, Rin moved back, "Will you stop that? Am I the only one thinking straight here?" _Tangy and sweet like your blood I wonder?_

"I'm sorry, Rin. I'll stop." Yukio said, disappointment lacing his words as he adjusted his glasses and turned to stare out the window, "I was under the impression that it would calm you down." He glanced at Rin, "The Headmaster is here, so we have nothing to worry about." The rest of Yukio's words muddled together and became incoherent to Rin as that pestering voice forced its way back into Rin's mind. The air distorted around his eyes. _Why is the air doing that?_ The thought flitted across his mind before being replaced by the voice haunting his nightmares. _Tangy, sweet, spicy, bitter or salty...All these tastes and sensations...which one does Yukio fall under?_

The air did not distort, it was in fact, Rin's sight. A sort of blank flame that crossed his vision and engulfed his mind and right now had his lips crushed against Yukio's.

"Mmmnn..." Yukio moaned, taken unexpectedly by the sudden kiss. Rin's body leaned forward, pushing Yukio down into the plush car seats. His mind was gone - replaced by a monster about to devour his only remaining family.

Unbeknownst to Yukio, he allowed his brother to climb ontop of him, straddling his hips as their mouths formed together. The limo hit a bump, jerking both brothers forward, rolling onto the limo's floor and swiftly knocking off Yukio's glasses. Apparently his glasses dispersed elsewhere while he was making out.

"Nii-saaaan..." Yukio huffed, catching his breath as Rin broke the kiss, "What about what you just said? Thinking straight was it?" His words were lost as his elder brother tugged off Yukio's jacket,

"Take it off." Rin ordered, his tail flicking around his ankles anxiously. Yukio complied, slipping off his jacket accompanied by his tie. Rin growled, racking Yukio with a erotic shiver. His body felt like fire, burning everywhere his brother touched him, his face, his arms and sides, his thighs...well, _almost_ everywhere. Rin ducked his face to his brother's and licked at Yukio's bottom lip, asking for entrance to which Yukio obeyed, letting his twin take over his mouth. "Mnnh...naahh..._ssssssffttt!" _Rin arched his back, hissing, his fangs cutting Yukio's lip. From below him, his little brother's smirk transformed from devious to lustful, in his hand he gripped Rin's sensitive tail. "Yukiiiii-" Rin hissed, as Yukio gave a small tug, rubbing his thumb through the navy fur. Surely this teasing would force Rin to touch him..._there_, right?

Yukio's plan worked. Another growl emitted from Rin's throat causing Yukio to shiver again. Reaching up to pull Rin's head down again, the brunette caught the flicker of blue in Rin's eyes and hesitated. Rin was acting weird and he didn't doubt it was a mix of stress, insomnia and possession, so maybe pleasure would serve as a release for him. At least it seemed reasonable.

The limo hit another bump, jolting them back into their little game. Rin licked his lips, pressing his body into his brother's and pulled himself forward in a swift grind, making both boys gasp at the sensation. Rin's tail had escaped Yukio's grasp, but was now captured and being stroked lovingly by Yukio's nimble fingers, "Nghh...Yukio...that feels so _good_." He moaned, pressing his body into Yukio's, his claws raking along Yukio's shirt, tearing the sides and drawing thin lines of blood.

"Does it?" Yukio asked innocently, before moving his hands to the tip of Rin's tail. He thumbed the soft fur at the curled end feeling the smooth skin beneath it. At this, Rin mewled, his eyes rolling back in his head,

"_Fuuuucckk_..." Rin moaned. In a haste to get back at Yukio, Rin ground his hips into Yukio's which momentarily stunned the brunette letting Rin slip his tongue into Yukio's moist cavern. But their rivalry didn't end there. Yukio's hands worked their way from Rin's shirt - disposing of it - down his sides and paused at his belt. Instead of unbuckling it, Yukio wrapped his hands behind Rin's back and reached for the one crucial and most sensitive part of a demon - the base of it's tail. "_Holy fucking shit_!" Rin swore, gasping, his claws digging harshly into Yukio's sides, cobalt flames lit his skin. Yukio chuckled, letting the fire dance along his skin as well - it was warm and soothing offsetting the pain Rin was putting him through. Rin gasped, needing friction as he ground himself into Yukio while Yukio continued to tug and play with the base of Rin's tail rubbing his fingers from smooth skin to silken fur and back. "Y-Yukio..." Rin moaned into Yukio's neck, licking from his clavical up to his jaw line.

"Y-_Yessss_, Nii-sa...san?" Yukio asked, his words lost in his lust.

"What do you _tassssste_ like?" Rin wondered aloud, forming his fangs around a soft spot on Yukio's neck. Yukio's eyes widdened, taking the words into a different aspect and openly moaned Rin's name over and over as he tried to connect himself to Rin's lower half, wrapping his legs over Rin's waist and holding him there.

Neither of the boys noticed the limo slow to a stop.

Without pause, Rin pierced his fangs deep into Yukio's neck, sweet, tangy, coppery crimson flowed over his tongue and trickle down Rin's chin. Yukio let out a loud moan, throwing his head back, giving Rin more skin to devour. Yukio didn't know why his brother was biting him, but it felt so good - the pain cleared his muddled mind until the tug and rip made him jump back to his senses, "Rin!" He watched horrified as his brother pulled back, swallowing the chunk of flesh that had been ripped from his neck. Not a second later and Yukio could feel his flames mending the flesh and skin back together. He relaxed slightly, "Nii-san," He whispered, sitting up and pulling Rin's shirt down, "You have blood on your face..." With a daring flick of his tongue, Yukio licked the small rivulet of blood, tasting himself. Rin growled lowly, pushing Yukio back down and stared him down as he created a spark of friction rubbing their lower bodies together,

"You're cute when you do that," Rin commented, a glint of hunger in his deep eyes. A smile smile lit up Yukio's face, his hands twining around Rin's tail yet again, as their mouths met again Yukio responded,

"Anything for my Nii-san."

The door swung open. Rin's head shot up, growling angrily, "What the fuck do you want Mephisto?" But instead of a purple, top-hat wearing clown, stood a dumbfounded Shiemi.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmmn...I think I corrupted poor little Shiemi...X3  
>Huzzah~! Chapter eleven is complete~! I'm trying a new approach to the story opposed to what I originally intended since this seems to be going better, haha.<br>It's hard to jump back to what happened like...five chapters ago and then bring it up later but I don't want this fic to be totally plotless...gwah! So hard to understand. *hits head off wall* I'm more cut out for PWP fics...Grr.  
>Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, faved and alerted~!<strong>

**Support your favorite mangaka~!  
><strong>_**I love reviews!**_

**Days Of Despair**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I think the last chapter tried to upload like, three times, so I apologize for people staring at their alerts and be like, "What the hell does she think she's doing? Can she even upload a chapter properly?" The answer is no, no I cannot. X3  
>Oh yeah, I also apologize (I've apologized at least once each chapter thus far X3) because Rin's shirt magically appeared after being disposed of by Yukio...not that anyone noticed *cough cough* *nosebleed*...<br>Reviews~! Hurrah!**

Nessie-san**: Hontou? Arigato gozaimasu! Ehm, watshi-wa hijo ni kansha. Anata no kotoba wa watashi-o ika se tsuzukeru. Roughly becomes, "Really? Thank you so much! I appreciate it! Your kind words keep me going." Yay, Japanese lessons for everyone~! X3 Haha, but seriously, thanks so much~! I'm glad the "to" was worked out. X3  
><strong>Hartanna**: Haha, drat, that was supposed to be inconspicuous. Then I must be worse for writting such a thing. X3 I think I killed Shiemi...  
><strong>knightinred**: Domo arigato gozaimasu~! I didn't want to write up a plotless story in the beginning because sometimes I can't stand them just "doing the nasty" without any sort of story behind it: but it's so frustrating sometimes to keep it going. Nonetheless I shall persevere!  
><strong>Skye-Moonknight7913**: Arigato! Yes, more to come~! X3  
><strong>Minachiko**: Arigato! Yes, yes - more!  
><strong>ookami**: Consider it updated. X3  
><strong>Alisia723**: Updaaaaaaaaaated~!  
><strong>  
><strong>Rated M for violence, language and...non-kiddie stuffs...<br>Uhm, I suggest re-reading chapter three and chapter seven, I think it was, to gain a clearer understanding of this chapter since I'm trying my bestest (yes, I really did just write that) to tie the horrible plot together.**

**Disclaimer: None of it is mine, although I wish it was...  
>Now then, enjoy~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Anything for my Nii-san."<em>

_The door swung open. Rin's head shot up, growling angrily, "What the fuck do you want Mephisto?" But instead of a purple, top-hat wearing clown, stood a dumbfounded Shiemi._

"Shiemi!" Yukio cried, astounded, expecting the Headmaster as well.

This made the poor little blonde lower her gaze from a tussled half-naked Rin to the nearly as baffled Yukio beneath him. "Y-Yuki-ch-ch-chan..." Her face went from red to a deep purple and then a weird shade of green promptly followed by a pale, ghost-like complexion. "R-Rin-kuuu...kun..."

"Ah, shit." Rin swore, but made no move to get off his brother, pinned between his legs, not sure what to do. Yukio felt the same way: he had ruined Shiemi's image of him, _and_ wasn't able to help release his pent up brother from all that had been disturbing him. "It's, uh, not what it looks like."

Yukio shot his brother a look that screamed "shut up!" but Rin replied with a short buck into his brother's pained nether-regions, causing Yukio to squeeze his eyes shut and clamp his mouth shut. The smirk on Rin's face disappeared quickly when Shiemi let out a short _woosh_ of air. She spun on her heel, took a step forward then collapsed, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. "She fainted!" Yukio struggled to pull himself out from his brother's grasp, but not without rubbing themselves together even more. Reluctantly Rin let him go, as he watched his little brother fumble his way over to the fainted girl, "Shiemi, are you all right? Hey, can you hear me?"

"If she's knocked out she can't hear you," Rin replied, worry laced his voice but when Yukio turned to him, he gasped. Rin was stroking his tail with one hand, with his other he gestured to Yukio, "I'm not done with you." Yukio could see the flickering in Rin's eyes and swallowed. He owed his brother some form of release - sexual release was one small part of it - but not now. Not when Rin had no control over who he was and what he was doing. And certainly not when they had no idea where they were and why Shiemi was there waiting for them. "C'mere," Rin snapped, losing to his anger briefly before blinking away the fire crossing his vision. His expression changed, "Shiemi!" He shot himself out of the vehicle and circled to her other side, "Oi! Wake up!"

"We need to get help," Yukio said. He glanced around and didn't even try to hold back his surprise, "We're back at the Academy?"

"Huh?" Rin looked up. The tall spiraling towers, the lights of the town, laughter and the smells of cooking food, and the looming castle-like True Cross Academy itself.

"Have a nice trip, boys?" Mephisto asked, appearing out of a puff of pink smoke. He glanced down distastefully at the shirtless Rin and scoffed, "Well no wonder she fainted."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The floors were charred, planks and boards jutting out from the walls, holes were like open mouths in the ceiling. The faint smell of burnt hair, bile and blood lingered as the Okumura twins were lead back into their dorm campus.

"It's worse than I remember," Yukio said, following Rin closely, aware of their arms brushing against each other. They climbed the second flight of stairs closer to the boy's shared room. As the Headmaster lead them through the campus he explained in a voice fit for a stadium announcer,

"You two will stay here until this ugly matter resolves itself. If I leave it be, then I hate to say but my two pawns will be disposed of. I can't have that now, can I?"

Rin stared at the burnt floors, "Damn, I worked so hard to clean it up, and now it looks even worse..." While Yukio began to talk over him, "Disposed of? You mean executed?"

Mephisto turned to the side, his eye darkened under the rim sparkling with a mysterious glint, "Exactly. Now then -" Mephisto straightened up, "Welcome back home! I'm happy to inform you that Kuro and Ukobach are back as well. You two will be given limited interaction with your other classmates, however, you are not to leave the dormitory grounds. Do you understand?" Without pause he continued, "Good. Moriyama-san will be back to normal soon and I expect that she'll be eagar to see you...Or maybe not, ne?" He chuckled, patting Yukio on the shoulder and ruffled Rin's hair with his gloved cherry-scented hands. "Throw on some clothes."

Another loud pop and a puff of smoke followed shortly after Mephisto's German countdown and he was gone, leaving the two boys alone.

Alone. Finally, with no cameras or people to walk in on them. Finally, a place called home where Yukio would help Rin sleep. Finally, some-

"_Riiiiin!_"

Rin spun towards the bedroom door, "Kuro?"

"_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn!_" The small black Cat Sith demon bounded out from the boy's bedroom, jumping into Rin's arms with a squeal of exictment. "_I missed you so much Rin!_" Rin was able to catch his familiar in an embrace, scratching behind Kuro's ear. Kuro mewled, flicking his tail happily and leaning his head into Rin's palm. "_They kept me in a wonderful place with catnip and toys, but you weren't there Rin! It was horrible without you!_"

Yukio watched Kuro's reactions and wondered if Rin would act the same if he was scratched behind the ear as well.

"Aww," Rin cooed, stroking his familiar's warm, black fur, "I missed you too, Kuro." The soothing repetitive motions made Rin's eyes droop. Damn, he hadn't slept in...what was it now, three days? And it was seriously taking a toll on his health - including making the nightmares worse. Yukio pushed him from behind,

"Let's go in and freshen up," He said, walking behind Rin, his hand not leaving Rin's bare back. The room had been restored; new bed cots, sheets, pillows, even a new desk, textbooks and curtains. An extra set of clothes for each of the twins as well as one blanket for each. It smelled strongly of incense and scented candles, used no doubt to mask the stench of burnt hair and flesh. Kuro jumped from Rin's arms onto Rin's bed. Rin picked up the extra shirt folded crisply at the foot of his bed. "Don't bother," Yukio said, grasping Rin's wrist, "You won't need clothes."

Rin turned, his tail flicking with interest, "Oh?"

With burning navy eyes, Rin watched Yukio close and lock the door, then remove his torn and bloodstained shirt, "We didn't finish, Nii-san. I owe you this much." _Hopefully this will ease your mind. At least to some extent._

The next few moments passed awkwardly.

Rin shuffled from one foot to the other, his tail wavering. Kuro's eyes watched Rin's tail while Yukio stared at the floor between them. "So, uhm, do you...want to, I dunno...start?" Rin asked, sitting down on his bed. It was so soft and comfy that he didn't notice until his head hit the pillow that he had layed down. Rin yawned, glinting his fangs.

Yukio stood quietly, overlooking his nearly-sleeping brother. He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Try and get some sleep, Rin." As he flicked off the lights and pulled the curtains close he heard Rin's light snore. A small smile crept its' way to his face.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He tried to roll over but something warm pinned him down. An arm. "Hmnn?" Yukio mumbled, looking over his shoulder, "That you Rin?"

Who else would it be? "Mnnnhh..." Rin groaned, burrying his face into his twin's back. The warmth from Yukio was soothing, lulling Rin back into a state of sleep. Sometime during their evening nap, Rin had snuck over, slipped under Yukio's blanket and wrapped himself around his brother. Yukio had no idea how long Rin had been sleeping with him though.

Yukio smirked, feeling Rin pull at the blanket, demanding more of it's fluffy warmth. "Go grab your own blanket." An unrecognizable mumble was his reply followed by a grunt.

"I had a nightmare..." Rin whispered, barely audible.

Yukio closed his eyes, feeling Rin squirm against his back, "I didn't even hear you screaming."

"I couldn't." Rin said. The emotion was hard to read in his unwavering voice. "I was paralyzed." Rin's tail unwrapped from his torso - a bad habit that usually resulted in squeezing all the air from his chest, waking him in a fit of coughs and gasps - and rewrapped itself around Yukio's ankle. Yukio curled his toes, feeling the soft fur tickle his foot.

At this, Yukio peeked open an eye, "Paralyzed?" He rolled onto his back, forcing Rin to look him in the eye, "Nii-san, what was your nightmare about?"

There was a silence.

"Rin?"

"It..." Rin moved back under the blanket, "It was nothing, I'm sorry, go back to sleep."

"Nii-san," Yukio sat up, pulling the blanket with him. His face flushed when he realized how little Rin was wearing - blue boxers with little smiley faces. "Uhm," The brunette coughed into his fist, composing himself again before replying, "T-Tell me. About your nightmare."

"Geez, if you're gonna be like this, then I'll go sleep in my own bed," Rin started, getting up. Yukio grabbed at his wrist, but Rin shook him off, Rin's tail wrapping itself back around his torso. "Good night."

As Rin pulled his blanket around himself, the cool bedsheets forming around his body, he lay still in silence. The soft snore across the room let Rin relax slightly. Yukio didn't need to know what the nightmare was about. Besides, it wasn't really a nightmare...more of a..._What's that word? Damn, I wish I could ask Yukio._ Rin thought. Premonition...? Not quite. An epiphany? Close, but still not it... Deja Vu? Not it. If there was a word that described a combination of those words, Rin was sure that's what it would be called.

Creepy is what it was.

Beyond creepy. It scared Rin shitless. _Demented minds think alike: isn't that right, my boy?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done! (Of this chapter) X3**

**Support your favorite mangaka~!  
><strong>_**I love reviews!**_** -*points left* See, see, it's bold, italicized and underlined with three exclamation points! It must be important! *hinty hint hint***

**Oh, and there may be long gaps between chapters, but that's because I'm trying to throw together a decent portfolio for college next year *crosses fingers*...**

**Days Of Despair**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I had originally intended for this fanfic to end at 13 (the luckiest number out there), but... *shrugs* I'm super horrible at doing what I planned - as such, the plot is completely different now... Plus, I doubt you would mind, ne? X3**

**I had some trouble trying to fix some mistakes in the other chapters - and what wound up happening was that it completely erased my Chapter One from Fanfiction so I had to yell at it to get the chapter back up. Now the total hits for Chapter One is exactly zero. X3**

Nessie-san**: Arigato [Edited]. Well no, not real dementia...anime dementia, haha. X3 Domo arigato gozaimasu~!  
><strong>lolcat**: More!  
><strong>Hartanna**: But of course~! X3  
><strong>SelfcreatedCharacter**: Keh, hee, hee~! X3  
><strong>

**Rated M for violence, language and, well, yeah...things no young peoples should reads and stuffs...**

**Me: "Riiiiiiiin-kuuuuuun~!"  
>Rin: "Days Of Despair owns nothing as she is still broke."<br>Me: "Thank you Rin-kun~! Now make me sammich!"  
>Rin: "Eh? Why should I?"<br>Me: "Aren't you a chef or something?"  
>Rin: "Uh, y-yeah? I guess..."<br>Me: "Good. Now make me noms or I'll kill you in this fic."  
>Rin: *sweatdrops* "PB and J or bologna?"<strong>

**Now then, enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><em>Creepy is what it was.<em>

_Beyond creepy. It scared Rin shitless. _Demented minds think alike: isn't that right, my boy?

That voice: the one that would haunt his nightmares until he died.

_Who? Me? Kuheheheheh..._

"Get out of my head," Rin whispered to himself, drawing his body into a tight ball and grasping at his navy hair. The painful pricks of his claws helped him gain sense again. From across the room Yukio mumbled something in his sleep. Rin held his breath, waiting for his brother's dull snore to pick up again. "Fuck..."

"_Rin? Are you awake?_" Kuro opened a sleepy eye from the other side of his shared pillow.

"I'm sorry, go back to sleep." Rin mumbled, forcing his breathing to go calm, but only prompted in raising his heartrate.

"_Mmkay._" Kuro responded. He stood up, walked in a neat little circle then folded himself down into the imprint on the pillow. Instead of falling asleep though, he left one eye open a slit, watching his master seemingly talk to himself.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rin lay in his bed, wide awake for the the next hour and a half - his mind running through what could only be described as mental possession. What had seemed like hours only lasted mere minutes in reality;

_He was no longer curled up in his bed. Rin Okumura lay sprawled on a cold, hard surface, his bare skin crawling with goosebumps and small creatures with more than ten legs. Something scraped against his forearm, drawing a thin red line of blood which quickly healed over to a shade of pink. Rin peeked open an ultramarine eye to find something with four shiny yellow eyes staring at him as it prodded a claw at his forearm again. "The fuck?" Rin asked, startled, squatting at the creature which hissed briefly before igniting into a burst of flame and turning to ash. Another creature - one that had been crawling over his body - squealed not unlike a piglet, digging its many legs into Rin's side. Rin hollared in pain as another one of his flames sent the creature up in smoke._

_"Young Master?" _

_Rin sat up, rubbing his head, "Damn it Shura, stop with the jokes! I finished my training." At this Rin looked up and jumped, "What the hell?"_

_What stood before him was far from the big breasted, scantily clad woman. A demon, it's head cocked to one side, a wide toothless mouth and two spiral horns coming from above it's ears. It loomed forward on a hunched back regaurding Rin with interest, "Young Master?" It asked in a high pitched voice._

_"I'm not your master," Rin snapped, his flames alighting his skin. It wasn't until now that he realized he wasn't wearing clothes. But it wasn't the time to be self-conscious. "Where the fuck am I?" He growled._

_"Young Master?"_

_Rin snarled, baring his fangs, "Tell me." Rin crouched low, his tail swinging dangerously behind him. The demon nodded, it's odd head still on an angle,_

_"Young Master, Young Master."_

_"Did you find Young Master?" Another voice asked, even higher pitched. A smaller, redskinned demon ressembling an upright walking dog appeared from behind the other. It's ugly face twisted in delight, "Young Master! Welcome home, welcome back to Gehenna's Gate."_

_Rin turned to the dogfaced demon, "Gehenna's Gate?" He paused, Father Fujimoto's smiling face flashed across his vision, followed quickly by blackness then blue flames and screaming. Rin growled, "Take me to that bastard, Satan."_

_The Dogface grimaced lopsidedly, "Yes, yes, Young Master." Rin rose to his feet, hunching slightly at the pain in his side where that weird creature had attacked him, and followed the small demon. _

_"Young Master?" The first demon asked, turning his head backwards to watch them walk away. It hesitated before scurrying after them, "Young Master..." _

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_It was unnerving, flames of blue smoldering within the crevices of the __anthracite rocks. Demons and ghouls perched over ledges and niches, whispering and snapping at each other over flesh-torn bones. And here walked a stark naked half-demon teen lead to the most feared being of Gehenna._

_"Welcome back, my boy," Satan's prideful voice echoed loudly off the walls as Rin approached. The mass called Satan shifted, changing into a thousand bloody eyeballs, "Have you considered what I've told you?"_

_Rin growled. His body not listening to the voices screaming at him to run._

_"Now now," The eyeballs morphed into what could only be described as cliche. The large mass collapsed in on itself, turning a brilliant red, limbs forming as well as two massive horns and a flowing black cape. There stood the Satan of everyone's nightmares. "That's not what I wanted to hear." Satan stepped forward off his throne of bones and flesh, "I want a mind and a body strong enough to take over Assiah." He grew closer, looming over Rin who didn't dare blink, "That's why you and your brother are only half human. You see," He was even closer now, "Yuri and I only want what is best for both worlds. Demons and humans side by side. Humans will not kill demons, demons will not kill humans. But alas," Satan lowered his face to Rin and gave of an impish grin of crooked fangs, "I need your body."_

_Rin growled, raising his hand to squat away Satan's hand which he had reached out to touch him, but Rin's hand phased through him. Rin blinked, lunging back out of Satan's reach, "Get away from me!" Rin had long forgotten Satan's explaination the first time he was captured in a nightmare like this - _"Do you not remember Gehenna's Gate? I can use it in other ways than physically dragging you here to see me. You're here mentally trapped..." _Everything was in Rin's head._

_Satan stood up, laughter racking the dark and gory cave and halls. Dogface snickered quietly in the corner while the other one muttered the only two words it knew - "Young Master."_

_"Then I'll take your brother."_

_At this Rin froze, "What?"_

_Satan's grin widened - if that was possible - "You heard me, boy. If you won't be my vessel then Yukio will." Rin felt the colour drain from his face, his hands and feet grew cold and clamy despite still burning with his flames,_

_"Yukio..." No. It couldn't be like this. It couldn't. Yukio had nothing to do with any of this. Fuck, he couldn't let this happen but the thought of being possessed again scared him just the same - the feeling of having no control of his body made Rin want to vomit._

_"Kuheheheheh," Somehow without Rin's notice, the red bastard had retreated back to his throne and sat down with a grin only the Devil could muster. "I'll tell ya what, boy." He paused, letting Rin have a moment of calm, "I'll leave you and your brother's bodies alone. However," The red skin dispersed, his limbs and horns folding in on themselves as the mass returned, "You will have to take over Assiah in my place. Call it a "new Satan" of sorts, hmm? Kuheheheh."_

_"J-Just...please leave Yukio alone...I'll do whatever it takes."_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The moon shone through the half closed curtains, illuminating Rin's pale face. His dark eyes open, staring quietly across the room at the soft skinned teen sleeping in the other bed._ Soft skinned. _Rin blinked, sleep threatening his eyes again. He didn't dare close his eyes for fear of the nightmares. B-Bmp.

"Hmm?" Rin hushed himself, listening intently. B-Bmp. B-Bmp. Rin sat up, stirring Kuro who was still faking sleep. B-Bmp. _What the hell is that?_ It sounded like, "A heartbeat?" His eyes drooped, his ears twitching towards the sound. His feet padded across the cold floor, his tail swishing back and forth, his throat going dry, his mouth mouth salivating, his fangs glinting in the moonlight beams as he passed the window. Blue flames sparked across his skin as Rin approached his sleeping brother. B-Bmp. B-Bmp.

Rin's knees bumped the edge of Yukio's bed. Yukio let out a sigh, rolling over onto his back. Rin grinned. _Soft skinned._ B-Bmp. B-Bmp. "Yuuuuukkkiiiiiiiiioooooo..." Rin murmured. He climbed on top of his brother's sleeping figure and lowered his head to Yukio's face, "Yuuuu-"

"Damnnit! Rin!" Yukio yelled, his eyes shooting open. The brunette scrambled backwards, hitting his head off the wall. Then he froze, the glow from Rin making him think twice of shooting off at his brother for waking him in the middle of the night. Yukio knew Rin was in a state of unease - insomnia pent up his needs and exploited them as sexual frustration. There still hung the possiblity that easing Rin's sexual needs would ease his nightmares. And if it didn't, well, Yukio would just use that as an excuse to love his brother.

"Nii-san," Yukio's voice changed as he reached up to claim his brother's lips. He didn't fail to notice that Rin's boxers hung low on his hips, showing off his perfectly toned, scarred pale body and a v-dip below his navel. His whole body was bathed in a warm glow, his eyes shining intensely through the darkness.

Rin responded to the kiss, pulling off the blanket covering Yukio and slipping under it as well. Rin's fangs drew a prick of blood from Yukio's bottom lips. The tangy sweet taste danced along Rin's tongue, causing him to let off a guttural growl in turn making Yukio shiver.

A spark of blue lit up Yukio's hair, consuming his body in a soft warmth as well. He could feel the fire eating at his undershirt and boxers, slowly making his clothing disappear. _Now is my chance to help Nii-san. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'll update...uh, sometime...in the future...or something, ne? Watashi-o korosu shinaide kudasai... *hides behind Rin*  
>Me: "Speaking of - where's mah sammich?"<strong>

**Support your favorite mangaka~!  
><strong>_**I love reviews!**_

**P.S. **_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN~!**_

**Days Of Despair**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Uhh...not sure how to say this but, uhm...I've never written a full out yaoi lemon - I've written a hentai one which wasn't as great as I've thought - so forgive me if I don't get the essence of it right. Anyways - I've decided that I can't decide (yes, decided I can't decide) who should be or is better as the uke or seme, so, there's a bit of both to satisfy everyone. Hopefully. *sweatdrops* Oh my...**

knightinred**: Hee, hee - cuz I needed a cliffhanger of epic proportions. X3 Nyahahaha~! Arigato gozaimasu! X3 Updaaaaaated~!  
><strong>Aroki-Kun**: *mirrors flail* Gwaaah! Thank youuu~!  
><strong>Nessie-san**: Yays~! Arigato, Nessie-san~!  
><strong>lolcat**: Yes, but allow this chapter to make up for it. X3**

**WOOT~! 50+ Reviews! I love you all! Fave, save, R&R! *internet hugs to you all!***

**Rated M for...I'm sure you know by now.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: CONTAINS LEMONY GOODNESS. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>A spark of blue lit up Yukio's hair, consuming his body in a soft warmth as well. He could feel the fire eating at his undershirt and boxers, slowly making his clothing disappear. <em>Now is my chance to help Nii-san.

Rin dipped his tongue into Yukio's mouth, claiming it as their tongues fought for dominance of which Rin easily won. "Nnnn...Nii-sa-san," Yukio moaned as they came up for air. Rin growled, his tail making odd signs in the air. Leaning over a soft spot on Yukio's curved neck, Rin darted out his tongue, dragging it from Yukio's collarbone up to his earlobe. He felt Yukio shiver beneath him, "Nii-san..." The last time Rin had done that, he had been bitten - "Aaaaahh!" Yukio let out a gasp as Rin's fangs passed through his skin yet again, tugging at the flesh and pulling the chunk with a sickening ripping sound.

Rin swallowed the flesh of his brother - the warm tangy blood flowing over his taste buds, the feeling of raw meat and smooth skin as it slid down his throat. He was too distracted to notice Yukio's pained expression as he bore down on his brother's shoulder, pulling at the bare skin and gauging out another piece. "N-Nii-san..." Yukio sputtered, grasping at Rin's forearms in a sad attempt to stop him. He knew his flames would heal him within seconds but the pain was real.

The demon child growled at him, grabbing Yukio's arms and pinning them above his head. "You're no fun, Yukio." With one arm, Rin swept out to Yukio's dresser - knocking off his glasses, shattering the lenses on the floor - snagging Yukio's tie. "See? Now this'll be fun." As Yukio's wound healed in a flash of blue flame, Rin was busy tying his arms to the bedpost. "Much better, hmm?" With a cruel glint to his eye, Rin raked his claws down Yukio's body, leaving a red line of blood as the skin split open. Rin paused at Yukio's boxers which were singed but still intact. He didn't fail to notice the tent Yukio had been sporting.

"N-Nii-san..." Yukio moaned, lifting his body up to Rin's in need of some sort of friction. But Rin backed away, 'tsk'-ing as if Yukio had gone against what the plan was.

"You're not the submissive type, Yukio," Rin said, lowering himself onto his brother. Their bare skin made both twins jolt at the sensitivity. _Sensitivity. _Yukio thought. He knew what he was going to do the moment he freed his hands. "Fight for me, my brother. Show me how much you love me."

Yukio squirmed beneath his brother, working his hands at the poorly done up knots. Hell, why didn't he just burn the tie? As a small spurt of flame ate away at his tie, Yukio wrapped his legs up over Rin's waist, "Nii-san...How much do _you _love _me_?"

An impish fang-laced grin appeared on Rin's face, "More than you know."

"Mmm? But that's not _showing_ me, Nii-san." Yukio whispered, tightening his hold around Rin's waist as the last bits of his expensive silk True Cross Academy burnt to nothing. Rin opened his reddened mouth, about to respond when he let out a hiss of surprise. He snapped his head backward to find Yukio gripping the base of his tail, tugging softly and rubbing his thumb from his skin to the fur and back. "It seems _I_ might have to show _you_ how much I love you, then." Rin's body went slack as Yukio continued to massage Rin's tail.

"_Fuuuuccck_," Rin mewled. His lower stomach warmed considerably. Rin was too occupied with feeling good that he didn't care to notice when Yukio sat up, pushed Rin down and then crawled on top of him. It wasn't until Yukio's hands shifted down Rin's tail did he open his eyes. He watched as Yukio brought the furry tail to his mouth and then...lick it.

Yukio brought the tail to his face, the soft fur tickling his nose. He had seen Kuro lick his tail clean and had once peeked in on Rin attempting to do the same, so whatever the hell he was thinking seemed to be a good idea at the time. It was like licking a cat. Furry, with little bits of hair sticking to his tongue, "Ugh..." Yukio picked out the bits of hair off his tongue, "Maybe not..." Experiment gone wrong. Rin watched enthralled as Yukio's nimble fingers pulled Rin's fur from his mouth.

In a hushed tone Rin whispered, "Why don't you do something decent with those fingers of yours?" Yukio paused, listening and not believing what he had heard. "You're crafty," Rin continued, "I'm sure you're good with your hands."

Yukio let out a small smirk, "But you're good with preparing meals, so you must have some talent with your hands as well."

Rin mimicked Yukio's expression, "Pleeeeeaaase, little bro?"

"Aw, come on."

At this, Rin's smirk widened, "I intend to."

Yukio rolled his eyes, "Nii-san..." But before either of them could continue their dialogue, they were drawn deep into the moment of lust.

Both boys were stripped of their remaining undergarments: Rin audibly gasping as the cool air carressed his bare skin. Yukio claimed his mouth, but not without difficulty as Rin refused to submit to him. Rin ran his hands through the brunette's hair, noting how soft it was. The said brunette let his hands brush along Rin's sides, his arms, his thighs then around to Rin's tail again. Unintentionally, Rin bucked up, grinding both boy's growing hard-ons. "Shall I show you, Nii-san?" Yukio asked, his eyes glazed over as he leaned backwards, forcing Rin's legs apart, "Just how good I am with my hands?"

Rin's face would've been red, but the still-burning flames captivated him into a different mindset, "Hmmnn- ahhh?" His eyes widened briefly before he rolled his head back onto the pillow, "Holy _fuuuck_, Y-Yukio." Yukio glanced up, innocently,

"Yes, my Nii-san?" His hands moving steadily, pumping his brother into pleasure. Rin could feel himself start to sweat,

"D-Don't _ssssstop_."

"No, of course not." Yukio ducked his head, taking Rin in his mouth, while his hands tugged at Rin's tail again. Rin let out the most embarrassing sound he had ever done - a purr-like moan. He was grateful no one but Yukio heard him.

Across the room, Kuro was having troubles trying to block out the sounds of his master in ecstasy.

It surprised Rin how well Yukio could use his tongue, but that thought (along with any others) vanished immediately as he felt himself build up, "Nnngh, Y-Yukio...I'm gonna...Nnn..." Yukio hollowed his cheeks, allowing more room as he deepthroated Rin's member, squeezing the base of his tail and massaging Rin's nelgected sack. "YUKIO!" Rin yelled, white spots filling his vision as he climaxed. His body went limp, "Holy shit..." Rin panted, catching his breath. His navy eyes met those of his twin as Yukio swallowed Rin's seed and then licked his lips. Rin gave a soft smile: the need for sleep stronger than it had been in the past three, nearly four, days. "Yukio..." Rin mumbled, forcing himself to sit up while he rode out his afterglow, "Let me -" But Yukio's hands stopped Rin from touching him,

"I'll be fine." Yukio said in a soft voice, "You need to sleep." He slowly pushed Rin down under the blanket then left the room as Rin's snore picked up. Yukio proceeded to their shared bathroom, flicking on the light and turning on the shower. As the hot water began to flow, Yukio stepped into it, drawing the curtain and then relieved himself of his pent-up problem, crying out his sleeping brother's name.

A few minutes after drying himself off, Yukio slipped back into his bed, nudging Rin slightly who in turn rolled over and latched himself around his brother. _I hope that helped, Nii-san...If not, we can always try it again. _They slept soundly, intertwined for the rest of the night.

Kuro on the other hand, did not.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"How did you sleep last night, Rin?"

Rin turned on his heel as Yukio entered the kitchen, "Great," A cocky smile on his face, "Do you want an omelet?" He held up the frying pan with what appeared to be a yellow form sizzling within it. Rin had changed into the spare outfit that had been left for him on his bed - a white t-shirt, black pants and a True Cross tie which hung loosely around his neck. He was barefoot, his tail swishing around his feet, his hair a mess.

Yukio nodded, "Smells good." He wore the same clothes, but he included socks and his exorcist boots, plus his tie was done up. Rin blinked, seeing Yukio dressed as a student opposed to a teacher for the first time. "What is it?"

"Huh? Oh," Rin quickly turned back to the stovetop, "It's just that you don't look like a teacher anymore." Rin found himself blushing slightly. Yukio took this as a good sign and sat himself down at a table. It turned out that not only had their dorm room been restored, but also the bathrooms, kitchen, and the supply closets had been restocked.

A short and squeaky creature popped out from one of the ajar cupboards. "Ukobach!" Rin said, smiling as the familiar bounded over to Rin, squeaking away its' greetings. "I missed you, too." Ukobach squeaked again before Rin responded, "Kuro's upstairs. He's still sleeping I think." The kitchen familiar lept from the kitchen counter, dashed across the floor and turned down the hallway to the stairs. Rin chuckled, lifting the giant omelet out of the pan and onto a large plate. He set it down in front of Yukio, "Eat up."

Yukio glanced up, "But it's huge." Rin smirked before saying the inevitable;

"That's what _you_ said."

A frown appeared on Yukio's face, "Rin." He said stagnantly. Rin apologized, pulling out a pair of forks and handed one to Yukio,

"Here." Rin sat down beside him, stabbing one side of the beasty omelet and devouring it. Yukio watched his brother eat. "What? Eat it while it's hotttt-ot-ot-ot!" Rin held his cheek, "Gwah, burnt my tongue..."

"I was going to say that it was too hot to eat." Yukio said, setting down his fork.

"Mmn? Fine, what would you rather?"

Yukio cocked his head to one side, pushing up his re-replaced glasses, "Can you guess, Nii-san?"

Rin swallowed noisely, choking, his face going red. Yukio smiled internally - his old Nii-san was back.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yukio helped Rin clear the kitchen and wash the dishes - something the now-absent Ukobach would've normally done. It was getting to the point where awkward silences began to impede on their short conversations, but it didn't last when someone knocked on the front door. "I'll get it," Yukio said, leaving Rin with the dishes.

"Hey! Don't leave me with these by myself!" Rin hollared, sprinting after his brother who was all ready in the hallway, answering the door. Rin froze midstep, "H-Hey, Shiemi."

"Good morning, Rin-kun," She nodded her hello, her face slowly turning red. Behind her stood the rest of the exorcist class (minus Takara), the Headmaster and Shura.

"G'mornin', Rin. Mornin', Four-Eyes," Shura drawled, a smile on her face. Both boys were surprised to see her. After declaring she was going back to train at the Vatican Headquarters, Shura up and left - taking the Koma sword with her, stating that Rin would have to get stronger without it.

A chorus of 'good mornings' and 'hellos' were easily drowned out by the Headmaster's crooning, "My booooys~! How are you this lovely morning? You slept well I presume?" He stepped forward, letting himself into their dorm.

"Yes, thank you." Yukio responded, pushing his glasses up again. As he opened his mouth to continue, Mephisto interrupted him,

"I have some wonderful news to tell everyone~! Buuuut," He paused, tilting his poofy hat at an angle, "I suppose we have some explaining to do for our fellow exorcists. You see, these little pawns were caught sneaking off the chessboard trying to see what happened to you two." He gestured to Shiemi, Konekomaru, Ryuji, Izumo and Shima.

Ryuji crossed his arms and scowled, "'Hallucinagenic insomnia' doesn't fit into the power level of the sultras I used to help Rin last time. Something's up."

"Oh!" Shura exclaimed, hitting her fist on her open palm, "'Fore I ferget, tha Grigori and Vatican scums wanted me ta send along a lil' message fer tha two of ya."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First Shiemi and now Kuro. My god, I'm a horrible person!**

**I tried to include a bit of everything in this chapter - the fluffies to sweet soft-lemon twincest, blood, language, semi-cannibalism (ha, ha), the exorcist class, the Grigori, the Vatican, "****Hallucinagenic insomnia" (from Chapter Five), Kuro and Ukobach, Mr. Pheles, Shura, a giant hot omelet and finally *dramatic music* a plot to tie it all together. Ta-da~!**

**More to come. (Pun intended) *winky face***

**P.S. Forgive me if I'm a bit slow, but I'm trying mah bestest!**

**Support your favorite mangaka~!  
><strong>_**I love reviews!**_

**Days Of Despair**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Gomen Nasai! I went to my local sci-fi/anime con (local for me is a two hour drive by highway ^_^;;;) So this chappie is a bit late... Eh, anyways, I seriously appreciate all the love coming from everyone who reads, faves, alerts, saves and reviews. I mean it - without all you I'd probably just give up on this fic. Domo arigato gozaimasu!**

Anon**: Arigato~! I'm actually thinking of ways to corrupt everyone with twincest...haha. X3 Domo arigato gozaimasu! Hai, of course! ^3^  
><strong>scarelet**: Kuheheheh~! X3 Mission accomplished.  
><strong>knightinred**: Uhm, yeah he kinda...ate him...Yup, I try my bestest to update weekly but if things pop up, forgive me.  
><strong>Hartanna**: [insert evil laugh here]  
><strong>yaoi lover1406**: (Chapter 9): Yays! (Chapter 10): Yays! (Chapter 11): Yays! (Chapter 14): Yays - oh wait...updated~!  
><strong>JHO14**: 'Cuz I'm evil~! Mwahahahahahakakagghccklfdgh *chokes*  
><strong>violindreamer**: Keheheh...little kids are amusing.  
><strong>

**Rated M. Just because.**

**Disclaimer: ME DO NOT OWNS!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><em>Ryuji crossed his arms and scowled, "'Hallucinagenic insomnia' doesn't fit into the power level of the sultras I used to help Rin last time. Something's up."<em>

_"Oh!" Shura exclaimed, hitting her fist on her open palm, "'Fore I ferget, tha Grigori and Vatican scums wanted me ta send along a lil' message fer tha two of ya."_

"Well then, come on in! Come, come!" Mephisto announced, swirling around, his cape billowing slightly. Sweeping through the doorway, into hallway and then into the kitchen, the clown-like Headmaster lead the group into the Okumura's dormitory.

"It's a bit...different than last time," Shima said, noting the black scorch marks on the walls and ceiling. He recieved a brute elbow to the stomach, courtesy of Izumo;

"Smarten up!"

As the group gathered around the new tables and chairs, each taking a spot, Shura began her message immediately, "Tha Vatican sent ya a lil' message a while back, didn't they? A piece o' paper er, somethin'." Yukio and Rin nodded in unison, remembering that dreadful note. "They been talkin' 'bout it - ya see, there was a camera in that cell of yers that saw everythin'." The camera Yukio had found seconds before Mephisto had burst in. "An' they came up with a new terms o' use sorta thing." Shura propped her booted feet up onto the table top, crossing her arms and leaning back in the chair she had sat herself into, "You two ain't gonna be apart. If it all works out, den ya each control each other. Worse comes ta worse den one of ya kills tha other and I getta kill tha livin' one. Got it?"

Rin swallowed, glancing over at his brother, but spoke to the busty woman across from him, "You get to kill us?"

Shura nodded, "Only if one of ya kills tha other."

Yukio mimicked Shura's nod, "I suppose it makes sense. But why keep us together?" Not that he wasn't totally ecstatic about it.

"Tha'd be tha Grigori's decision. I dunno...somethin' 'bout somethin' er other." She shrugged, "Half-human observation fer ya two grownin' up with other humans. Like one of dem science experiements watchin' how mutant things live in normal life. But," Shura held up her hand, "If one of ya harms a human, yer both gonna get it." With her raised hand she drew a line across her throat then chuckled, "O' course they realise tha different betw'n half-demon an' Satan spawns which is why tha consequences are greater."

"Hmm..." Yukio responded, deep in thought. This gesture withdrew him from the rest of the conversation.

"So." Ryuji was the one to cross his arms now, "Explain."

Rin looked at him, "Explain what, Bon?"

Ryuji's eye twitched, "Heh? Explain this whole situation! We risked our asses out there trying to find out what was going on and then you both pop up back at the Academy like nothing happened!" He fumed, "Not to mention that 'Hallucinagenic insomnia' doesn't exactly sit well with me. Spill it!"

Shiemi timidly agreed, "Y-Yeah! We were all so worried about you!"

"I'm sorry, Shiemi." Rin said, turning to her, but paused when he saw her face turn red and refuse to meet his eyes. "And uh, sorry about _that_, too."

Shiemi's face turned even redder, "E-Excuse me." She stood up abruptly, "I don't feel too well." With that she hurried out the door, gone to get fresh air.

"Oh dear," Mephisto mumbled, the small smile barely visible on his face. He faced the remaining exorcists and gave his very brief explaination, "If no one else will, then allow me to explain this odd and twisted situation to everyone, hmm? Rin went through possession. A nightmare demon that had forced us to keep him and Yukio under lock and key until the ordeal was underwraps." Mephisto glanced over at Yukio who was now back to the real world, "Isn't that right?"

Yukio, understanding the Headmasters intent - to not cause chaos - responded with a simple, "Yes." Rin shifted in his spot, watching Ryuji's skeptical eyes diminish slightly. It was obvious that the stripe-haired teen had his doubts, but he didn't voice them. Apparently he didn't dare object against the Headmaster. Konekomaru, who had been sitting silently, stood up;

"I'll make sure Moriyama's okay." Secretly thankful for the excuse to leave because of unease forming in his gut. Something was wrong. Something that hadn't been spoken of. Something that made the small, monk teen nauseous.

A bigger picture. One that went beyond what was explained as Rin's nightmare demon possession and the twin's confinement. Sure, he believed it was true, but there was something else. Something that he couldn't explain, but brought the fear of humanity's safety with it. _I'm just paranoid, that's all. _Konekomaru thought, heading outside where Shiemi had run to.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shiemi breathed deeply, trying to cleanse away the images of Rin and Yukio, half naked, straddling each other from her mind. This resulted in a short burst of blood from her nose and a slight fever.

"Hey! Moriya- I mean, Shiemi-san."

Shiemi turned to see Konekomaru come running up to her, "Konekomaru-kun?"

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked, taking in the very dead surroundings. The ground, trees, grass - black, soot-covered or non-existent. "Wow...whatever happened here must've been horrible."

"I'm feeling much better, thank you," Shiemi said, her smile returning at having someone distract her.

"Uhm, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Konekomaru asked, and continued when the blonde shook her head, "Do you think that there's something else going on other than Rin being possessed?" _Something evil perhaps...?_

The blood began to well up from Shiemi's nose again, "U-U-Uhm...n-no...? I-I mean...yes, no! No. N-Nothing. O-Oh..." Rin and Yukio. Yukio and Rin. So little clothes. Shiemi let out a squeak and promptly fell over.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As the rest of the visitors left, thanking the Okumura twins for their intrusion, Rin turned to Yukio and smirked.

"What is it?" Yukio asked, wary of his brother's distance from him.

"Nothing." Rin's smirk widened. Yukio pushed his glasses up his nose, turned and headed back up the stairs,

"If it's nothing then I'm going to go catch up on my studies. That visit has me a few hours behind studying. Also, thank you for breakfast." He didn't notice Rin follow him up the stairs in silence, the smile on his face, his tail twitching in anticipation.

As Yukio reached the door to the boy's shared room and went in, Rin slipped in after him and locked the door. At the click of the lock, Yukio turned and frowned, "Rin? What is it? I'm busy you know."

"It's nothing." Rin promised, crossing the room and sitting on his bed. Kuro and Ukobach who had taken refugee in the boy's room scurried to the door, only to find it locked (not having opposable thumbs worked as a factor as well). "Here. Now go." Rin sighed, letting the familiars out the door and watched as they ran full tilt down the stairs and into the kitchen: Kuro with his eyes wide, and Ukobach with a matching expression after having spent the previous few hours hearing Kuro's horror story involving the twins of Satan.

Yukio pulled out a heavy looking, thickly bound textbook. Setting it on the desk, he flipped open to a page and began to read, aware of Rin's eyes on him.

After a full minute, the brunette turned to his twin, "Rin, do you need something?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Oh...nothing." The smile laced within Rin's words as he silently watched his brother continue reading. But the skin crawling on Yukio's neck made him paranoid, glancing up into the navy depths of his twin every few minutes. "Hey, Yukio?"

"Hmm?" He took the response as an excuse to finally confront Rin's stares.

"What're you reading?"

Yukio blinked, "It's called _The Rituale Romanum._ A book about exorcism rituals written mainly in latin. Why do you ask?"

Rin shrugged, shifting off his bed and stood up nonchalantly, "Just wondering." His tail flicked around his feet, curling and uncurling around his ankles. Yukio didn't fail to notice his brother's mannerisms. He forced himself to ignore the growing feeling that his brother was slipping into one of _those_ moods again.

A full sixty seconds passed when Yukio had to break his gaze from the book at the sound of a grunt. Rin had plunked himself down in the other chair, his hands rubbing through his tail, his eyes transfixed on Yukio and a smile on his face. "Rin," Yukio warned, "I'm studying right now. _Later_."

But Rin's face twisted as he let out another grunt, tugging his own tail and curling his bare toes, "Yukio...I have a problem." Warmth pooling in his lower stomach.

"Is it a math problem?"

"No."

"Homework?"

"Not quite."

"Then I can't help you right now, sorry."

Rin pouted but didn't give in. His own hands wandered through the fur on his tail, rubbing, twisting, squeezing lightly and letting off small moans. Yukio's face flushed. How the hell could he concentrate when his brother was doing such horrible things beside him? Yukio swallowed when Rin openly moaned, coaxing himself onward.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He knew he should've been back with the others - but Konekomaru knew something was up. But maybe it was just Bon's paranoia rubbing off on him.

Nonetheless, the exorcist entered back into the Okumura's dorms and was advently searching for their room, hoping to find some sort of evidence towards that horrible humanity-in-danger feeling presented in the forefront of his mind.

"Hello?" He called. Hearing no response he continued upwards.

Konekomaru neared the upper floor, and immediately froze - "Get! I'm busy! Stop it!" A sound of rustling, almost as if a stack of paper had fallen over followed by,

"You need a break."

"Rin, I'm warning you."

"Is my little brother threatening me?"

This didn't stop Konekomaru from advancing, peeking through the ajar bedroom (when Rin had let out Kuro and Ukobach he didn't close it completely) and stifled a gasp. Rin sat upon Yukio's lap, both sitting in a chair, their mouths closing in almost as if they were going to -

Curiousity killed the cat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope Shura's accent wasn't too confusing. ^_^;; Oh, Shiemi-chan's a fangirl now. X3  
>*nosebleed* Gwahahaha, Koneko-kun's not so innocent. <strong>

**Should I corrupt everyone with this sinfully gorgeous twincest?**

**Support your favorite mangaka~!  
><strong>_**I love reviews!**_

**Days Of Despair**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I high-fived a Rin cosplayer and glomped a Yukio cosplayer going down an escalator last weekend. My life is complete.**

Hartanna**: *fist pumps air* Boo-ya~! X3  
><strong>Nessie-san**: Hmm, I suppose sooooooo...Nehahaha *cough cough* I hate to say it, but, **_**I told ya so**_** (refer to your review to chappie eight) X3  
><strong>Yukina'sDerpinessssYes4s's**: Ooh? Threesome, hmm? I can't say I've written anything like that, but it's intriguing. Yays! *hugs back*  
><strong>scarlet**: Arigato~! I don't remember Rin being as straight-forward in other fanfics that I've bothered to read, so I hope it's okay. X3  
><strong>knightinred**: Mwahahahahaha~! I didn't even think of it that way, but I'll gladly oblige. X3  
><strong>simply anonymous**: Hurrah~! Haha, X3  
><strong>jadecat's too lazy to sign in**: Arigatoooo~! X3  
><strong>Ebony Emerald**: Kyaaa~! The world can always use more fangirls. X3 Yes, yes~!  
><strong>candypaper**: Updated~!  
><strong>lilsis1232**: Yays, arigato gozaimasu~! 3  
><strong>

**Rated...If you still don't know what or why then you're hopeless. Read the description, or this, or any other disclaimer and/or rating pending I've placed on every single other chapter! Speaking of, I don't own anything of Ao No Exorcist. (This counts as a disclaimer) Nyeh.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: CONTAINS BOY X BOY! DON'T LIKE, THEN YOU WERE TOO STUPID TO CLICK ON THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE! HIT BACK BUTTON NOW! <strong>

* * *

><p><em>This didn't stop Konekomaru from advancing, peeking through the ajar bedroom (when Rin had let out Kuro and Ukobach he didn't close it completely) and stifled a gasp. Rin sat upon Yukio's lap, both sitting in a chair, their mouths closing in almost as if they were going to -<em>

_Curiousity killed the cat._

"Rin -"

"Mmm?"

"I have no choice, do I?"

"Nope." A sharp gasp emitted through the room as Rin shifted and rubbed tenderly against his other half. Their mouths closed around each others: Rin slipping his tongue past Yukio's lips effortlessly.

Konekomaru stumbled backwards, his hands clasped around his mouth, his eyes wide, his ears burning from what he heard. _D-Did they just-?_ His answer was a scuffle inside the room followed closely by the sounds of a wanton moan. The small teens' face turned bright red. _How could they even be doing this? They're brothers! _As the monk got to his feet, his head began to spin - he had gone to see the brothers and find out what was really going on, following that horrid feeling in his gut that threatened life itself. And as a result, he had found this.

Surely, this wasn't what it seemed. It was simply a misunderstanding and wrong timing. Yeah, that was it. Konekomaru pressed himself back up the crack in the door and peeked in. Within the next few seconds something will happen that will totally explain their situation. Needless to say, it became steamier.

Rin pressed himself up against his younger brother, running his hands through the brunette's soft hair, he leaned forward, whispering something into Yukio's ear. Konekomaru couldn't hear what was said and from his angle couldn't see Yukio's reaction, but held back another gasp as he watched Yukio pull off his shirt, quickly followed by Rin's, leaving both boys topless.

It wasn't a moment later when a sudden shiver wracked the poor monk's body; burning blue eyes stared back at him and a fang-laced smile that seemed to mock his situation spread across Rin's face.

Spinning on his heel, not bothering to even silence himself, Konekomaru ran full tilt down the stairs, down the hall and out the door.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The cool fall air stung his face as he ran, avoiding rocks, buildings and people until he had raced across the entire Academy grounds to the boy's dormitory, determined to lock himself in his bedroom and force himself to forget such a thing.

"Yo! Neko!" A voice called out.

"Sorry, I'm busy!" He called back, ignoring the pink haired teen who in turn crossed his arms.

"Geez," Shima pouted, glancing over at Ryuji, "He didn't look too well, huh Bon?" They were walking to their shared math class, watching as their friend rushed past them.

Ryuji's hard expression softened slighty, "Sick probably."

"It looks like he was coming from the Okumura's dorm..." Shima thought aloud, glancing sideways at Ryuji. Ryuji shifted the schoolbag over his shoulder and huffed,

"No way."

"But I didn't say anything!" Shima protested, "Geez, Bon, you're so stingy. You were the one who made the whole bunch of us spy on the Academy just so you could find out about the Okumuras. Why not -"

"Fine." Ryuji snapped, rounding on his friend. "After class we'll go see Neko then find out what happened." Ryuji frowned as Shima began his rant about the two new hot transfer girls in their math class. He still wasn't satisfied with what the Headmaster told them. Something else was going on behind the scenes. Something menacing.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yukio was unsure what was still going through his Nii-san's head or whether or not he was still being possessed. But ever since he had helped out with Rin's "problem" the other night Rin had fallen victim to a blissfully nightmare-free sleep. Maybe his theory was true.

Rin on the other hand knew better. The nightmares hadn't stopped because he was being relieved of his sexual tensions, but rather because of his deal with Satan - something that he was far from looking forward to. Rin frowned. Fuck, he _really _wasn't looking forward to human slavery and world domination. Domination of a different sort though..._A "new" Satan, huh...? But Yukio won't leave my side..._

"Nii-san...Your bed or mine?"

Rin smirked, tucking a loose hair behind Yukio's ear, "But I like it here."

Yukio frowned this time, "On a wooden chair?"

"Well...honestly, I love being anywhere where you are." Rin murmured, his tail flicking in excitement. Yukio made a lunge at Rin's tail but missed, causing both boys to fall forward off the chair and onto Yukio's desk. Stacks of paper and books scattered across the floor, including a desk lamp of which its' bulb promptly shattered. Yukio swore beneath his breath. "All right, now get off me." Rin said, squirming under his brother's weight.

"But I like it here," Quoting his brother, Yukio removed his glasses (before Rin could break them) and pinned Rin down with his hands, "At least the desk has more room." Rin frowned into the kiss that Yukio planted on his lips.

As Yukio began to deepen the kiss, Rin snapped his mouth shut, his fangs piercing Yukio's bottom lip, drawing sweet coppery blood. Yukio jumped back enough for Rin to push him completely off his body then tackle him to the floor. Both boys could taste blood.

"Yukioooo...?" Rin drawled, crawling forward to his brother who was in a sitting position on the floor. Yukio glanced up,

"Hmm?" As his brother advanced on his hands and knees, Rin ever-so-smoothly nudged between Yukio's legs, splaying them further apart. Yukio could feel the heat rising to his face and the blood going elsewhere. Rin although normally the one to act in such as way, appeared lost in the moment. "Do you have a _problem_, Nii-san?"

"I think soooo..." Rin moaned, his tail swishing eagerly. The demon boy smirked, his fingers roaming down Yukio's bare chest. Yukio smiled back. As Rin drifted further, sifting downwards, Yukio shivered. The feeling of those cool fingers down his torso made his lower stomach warmly tingle. "You seem to have a problem too, hmm?" Yukio suddenly gasped at the cool sensation as Rin had all ready removed Yukio's belt and trousers quickly followed by his boxers.

_When did he -?_

"Nnnn! R-Rin..." Yukio whispered urgently, "W-Wait..." Rin didn't bother to pause as he grasped at Yukio's member. "Nii-_ssssssan_..." Without a hesitation from Rin, Yukio made his next attempt to stop him.

"_Tsssssssssssss! Y-Yuuukkii-!" _Rin hissed, arching into his brother's warm body, "Lemme go!"

"I said wait," Yukio said. In his hand he tugged at Rin's tail, not failing to notice the mewls emitting from Rin's throat.

"I-I'm waiting. I'm waiting!" Rin protested, attempting to create friction. As the dark haired teen struggled against his younger brother's grip, he undid his pants, tossing them aside half-heartedly to prevent anything from reaching his brother. Yet Yukio merely managed to avoid his contact, hold him at bay and reach for his desk. Rin's patience quickly ran thin; ignoring Yukio's hold, he bit deeply into his shoulder, searching for just a little bit of leverage to off-balance Yukio. It worked. Yukio gasped aloud, moving forward in a harsh motion, rubbing themselves together - Yukio's bare skin against Rins'. Yet somehow the brunette managed to reach the desk, open a drawer and withdraw an object.

"Nii-san, calm down. I need you to relax."

"Hmm?" Rin nudged into Yukio's collarbone, taking a deep breath of his brother's scent, "Why should I? I don't wanna _relax_."

_Pop._

Rin's ear twitched. "Yukio? What is that?" Something cold caressed his butt making him shiver. "Fuck, what _is_ it?"

A short chuckle was his reply. "Two teenage boys living alone, of course we'll need lube."

"Ehh?"

A cold, slick finger entered his body.

"Gwaaaah! Holy _shiiiit_...!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you're still reading this then I applaud you for putting up with my crap. On the other hand, you are a very sick minded person for reading as far as you have. Welcome to the group. X3**

**Support your favorite mangaka~!  
><strong>_**I love reviews!**_

**Days Of Despair**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Ta-da~! Chapter 17~! Holy crap, I can't believe I've gotten this far! Big thanks to everyone prompting me onwards!**

Hartanna**: Everything is wrong with me. X3  
><strong>Ebony Emerald**: Absolutely~! I was debating whether or not I should as well...Hmm...You've inspired me. X3 Yays~!  
><strong>knightinred**: Haha~! Ohhh, well then, X3 I've read ones where Rin is the smushy emotional uke and I didn't care for them... Ahahaha. X3 Arigato!  
><strong>scarlet**: Hahahaha! Domo arigato gozaimasu! X3 (the best kind of review right there)  
><strong>

**Enjooooooooy~! ^3^**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: CONTAINS LEMONY GOODNESS. DON'T LIKE, THEN SCREW YOU. AKA; DON'T READ.<strong>

**[Also, Uke/Seme switching throughout...]**

* * *

><p><em>A short chuckle was his reply. "Two teenage boys living alone, of course we'll need lube."<em>

_"Ehh?"_

_A cold, slick finger entered his body._

_"Gwaaaah! Holy _shiiiit_...!"_

Rin's body tensed up. It wasn't that it was painful, but rather unnatural to have someone jam their finger up his butt. Yukio's fingers multiplied quickly, stretching his insides, burning him and making him more uncomfortable than the time he had gone back to cram school after everyone had learned of his newfound demonic powers. "You need to relaaaa-" Yukio's words were cut off in pain of having Rin's claws dig fiercely into his shoulders, "Nii-san!"

"Shut up and do something!" Rin snapped, trying as hard as he could to ignore the burning sensation in his lower body.

"I can't until you relax!"

"This isn't helping at all, dammit!"

"Keep still, then!"

"Just hurry up!"

Their screaming match escalated until Yukio was forced to take the initiative. Giving a tug and squeezing Rin's sensitive tail, Yukio maneuvered himself under Rin and while Rin was distracted, gave no heed nor warning upon his intrusion.

Rin's mouth opened wide, his head thrown back in a silent scream as his brother invaded his body both with pain and pleasure. Both boys unsure of what was to happen, continued by experimentation.

"You need to talk to me now, Rin." Yukio said, "Tell me when to move and if you're hurting."

Rin scrunched up his face as he shifted slightly, still impaled upon Yukio. "You're not a Doctor right now, so shut up!"

Yukio frowned, allowing Rin to get comfortable with a dick up his butt, before slowly pushing himself in further. The sensation of his brother's sudden muscle clench made Yukio gasp, "Nii-san, relax."

Rin rounded on Yukio, "Just hurry up!" His own neglected need was making itself known. His eyes lowered, his face edging closer to Yukio's, "I can take anything you can dish out." His words were like a firey ice that made his twin shiver.

Yukio kissed him lightly on the lips before overtaking Rin, "Be careful what you wish for, Nii-san." In the instant his lips finished forming his sentence, they were crushed into his brothers, the passion igniting immediately.

Rin moaned into the deepening kiss, very aware of Yukio beginning to move inside of him. It was an odd feeling, but the majority of the painful burning ceased quickly after a pace had been set. Rin gazed at his brother, gripping at the floor with one hand, angled awkwardly, thrusting himself up, his breath in short pants. Opening his mouth to make a smart remark, Rin found himself throwing his head back, white filling his vision and making his body tingle from his head to his toes, "Yukio!" He gasped, grinding his fanged teeth as his younger brother became even more relentless, "D-Do that a-again!"

Yukio jerked his hips upward once more, making Rin cry out in pleasure. But after just a few thrusts, the brunette had a sheen of sweat, his hair splayed across his eyes in lust, encouraging Rin to take control as he laid down on his back, allowing Rin to control their love making. Rin sat, impaled upon his brother, half stunned as to what was happening yet vaguely aware of what to do to give himself pleasure.

Gyrating his hips in tune to Yukio's thrusts, Rin was able to adjust himself, burying Yukio further inside of him causing sparks of ecstasy to resonate throughout his body. The pain was long gone. Hell, Rin had forgotten about the pain ever existing. All that remained was Yukio. The way it had started would be the way it ended.

"U-Uhh...Nii-san..." Yukio gasped, grasping at the floor, "I'm gon...nnnnn!" Rin leaned forward, the sudden movement making Yukio's eyes shoot open,

"Did you say something?" Although his words weren't broken or stuttered, it was apparent that Rin had difficulty saying them without making a wanton sound.

Yukio's eyes shut tight again, "I said...I-I'm _close_!"

Rin swallowed, his throat unbelievably dry. He had no idea that the pathetic whimper that emitted from his younger brother was such a turn-on...which reminded him - "Not without me, you don't."

It didn't last a second before Yukio's mind began to unscramble the words, turning them into actions. His slender fingers reached forward, one hand beginning to pump his brother, the other tugging fervently at Rin's sensitive tail. Squeezing the base of both of Rin's pleasurable appendages, Yukio began to work his way up to Rin's climax.

The demon boy shook violently, everything going through him at once. With what he hoped was a demanding voice turned frail and submissive, "Yukiiiiii...ooo...I'm close to commi-_nnnnnnngggg_!" The last word was hissed, nothing but bliss making his mind high, as he was vaguely aware of something warm fill his insides.

Rin's eyes snapped shut: his mind on shut down.

Yukio panted heavily, rolling Rin off him but drawing him close in an embrace. He didn't bother reaching for a blanket. They were both covered in respective substances, and laundry wasn't on his list today. _This will do_, Yukio thought, pulling the near-sleeping Rin towards him as if to offer body heat.

Rin's snore began shortly after.

The brunette sighed, the afterglow beginning to fade as he pulled himself off the floor, stained with their lovemaking. A warm shower would suffice and ease his mind and body. He took a step forward towards their shared bathroom but paused, glancing at Rin's figure, curled up not unlike a cat. Yukio exhaled. He knew he should let his brother sleep, but not in the condition he was currently in.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The water was closer to being hot than warm, with grape smelling incense burning around the bathtub that Yukio had filled opposed to taking a shower. Bubbles overflowed the bathtub's edge, something Yukio knew Rin would appreciate.

Rin on the otherhand, was still quietly snoring when Yukio hoisted him up, noting how he was a bit heavier than he had originally thought.

A warm feeling overcame Rin's body. It was nice...The aroma of grapes mixed with a smell he could recognize anywhere - Yukio. Something soft grazed his skin, and tiny popping sounds reached his ears. "Yukio?" Rin asked, slowly opening his eyes, the usually harsh bathroom light was replaced by a dim glow. A small bed lamp was sitting on the bathroom counter.

"Sorry, I couldn't find the candles," Yukio said from behind him. Rin turned to face him, now beginning to wake up. The brunette smiled down on him. They were sitting in the bathtub, Yukio with a washcloth, gently making circles across Rin's pale, scarred back. Rin blinked,

"Did I fall asleep?" He poked a bubble which popped. On the inside he really wanted to splash the water and make the bubbles fly all over the place, but in reality he was just too frigging tired.

"Yeah, you were out like a light as soon as we finished." The innocent smile on Yukio's stupid moley face lit up as Rin grimaced in response,

"Don't say it like that!"

"Nonetheless," Yukio began, turning Rin back around so he could finish washing his back, "If you're happy, then I'm happy."

"Mmm..." Rin nodded, ignoring his brother's previous comment, "Smells good...I like the bubbles, too..."

Yukio chuckled. Using his hands to run water down Rin's back to get off the soap, he hesitated, placing both hands above Rin's shoulders and pressed his thumbs into Rin's shoulder blades. "Try to relax." He murmured, massaging Rin's shoulders.

"Keh, don't tell me what to do." Rin mumbled. His eyes closed slowly, allowing his brother to pleasure him yet again.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The pink haired boy was the first at the door, his fist at the ready to knock.

"Just go in," Ryuji said, his hands shoved in his pockets. The two had finished a brutal math test and were let out early, so the extra time was spent trying to get Konekomaru to talk about whatever it was that terrified the shit out of him. Needless to say, 'nothing' was his response to all their questions as to what had scared the poor monk into indulging himself in cat lover magazines for the rest of the afternoon.

"Heh, I feel like a detective or a cop or something," Shima smirked, opening the door quietly and slipping inside. Ryuji rolled his eyes. The hallway was empty. As was the kitchen and the empty still-singed rooms. "Upstairs," Shima said. Sneakers creaked on the wooden stairs as the two ascended to the second floor. It was completely dark.

"Why the hell are all the lights off?" Ryuji muttered, reaching for the light switch on the wall. One by one the florsecent lights flickered to life, illuminating the hallway. Ryuji walked boldly up to the first door and opened it. It was an empty dorm room with no signs of life whatsoever. He advanced to the second one, but it was the same as the first.

"Third room is theirs, isn't it?" Shima asked. He reached the door first, "Hey, it's open." He stuck his head inside, "But it's dark as hell. Hellooooo?"

From the warm glow of the bathroom, Yukio cocked his head to one side, "Someone's here?" Rin stirred infront of him, having fallen asleep not long after Yukio's shoulder massage. "Yes?" He hollared back.

Shima blinked, stepping into their room, "Yo! It's Shima and Bon! Sorry for not calling or anything." Ryuji shuffled in beside him, his hand on the light switch.

The scenario quickly fell into place within Yukio's mind, "Don't touch the light! I mean, Rin is horribly sick and the light will give him another migraine." Ryuji's hand retreated from the light switch almost as if it was going to bite him. At least now they wouldn't witness the mess of clothes and human secretion on the floor.

"You okay in there?" Shima asked, calling to the bathroom where he could make out the faint light from beneath the ajar door.

Yukio took a deep breath, "Yeah, but can you guys run to the kitchen and boil some water? There's some medicinal herbs in one of the cupboards as well - ask Ukobach."

"Ukobach?" Ryuji asked, "Oh, the Headmaster's familiar?"

"Yes. Can you hurry please?" _Hurry and get the hell out of our room, first. _"We'll be down in a bit, once I can get Rin on his feet." With that, Yukio nudged Rin who in turn moaned.

"A-Ah, yeah!" Shima said, Ryuji retreating out the door after him.

The brunette let out the breath he had been holding, "That was close..."

"Hmm?" Rin drowsily mumbled.

"Come on, we need to entertain our rather rude guests, you poor sick demon."

"W-Wha?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kehahaha, close call~! X3**

**Support your favorite mangaka~!  
><strong>_**I love reviews!**_

**Days Of Despair**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I'm back from the dead. Yes, I died. Anywho, I present *duh duh duh duumm* **_**The Next Chapter**_**!  
>Oh! Also, the next couple of chapters I plan on up-ing the angst and gore!<br>Oh, oh! And another thing - I've made it ridiculously hard to match the plot with a timeline regaurding the time of day and the nights that have past. So uhm...Gomen Nasai!**

**Hartanna: **Oh yes, most definately. X3**  
>scarlet: <strong>Gomen nasai~! Free internet tacos for you! (because cookies are overrated) Haha, we shall seeeeee~! Will do! X3**  
>rotten little rat: <strong>X3 Hee, hee~! Chapter for you~!**  
>Angels Diary: <strong>Arigato~!**  
><strong>

**WARNING: OCC'd characters due to Rin's sex-altered mind.  
>Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't own anything other than Rin's soul. Mwahahahahahahaaaa~!<strong>

**Rated M for the obscenities available in this chapter...**

* * *

><p><em>"Yes. Can you hurry please?" <em>Hurry and get the hell out of our room, first. _"We'll be down in a bit, once I can get Rin on his feet." With that, Yukio nudged Rin who in turn moaned._

_"A-Ah, yeah!" Shima said, Ryuji retreating out the door after him._

_The brunette let out the breath he had been holding, "That was close..."_

_"Hmm?" Rin drowsily mumbled._

_"Come on, we need to entertain our rather rude guests, you poor sick demon."_

_"W-Wha?"_

The warm water left his skin, replaced by a chilled air. The sudden coldness made Rin open his eyes abruptly, "Gwah! What the hell? Yukio?"

"Nii-san, hold still." A towel appeared from nowhere, wrapped itself around Rin's slim body and dried him off. The demon boy watched his brother on his knees, naked, drying off his legs with the towel. The sight was - _No, no, no...No dirty thought, no dirty thoughts..._

"Here, pull these on," Yukio had presented Rin with a pair of pants. Rin blinked,

"What no boxers?"

Yukio raised his hand to push his glasses up, but hesitated once he realised he had taken them off for the bath. Instead he nonchalantly brushed a hair behind his ear and let out a sigh, "We can't leave them waiting."

"Who?" Rin asked, pulling on the pants anyway, wincing at how odd it was without underwear.

"Shima-kun and Ryuji-kun are here, although I have no idea why. What are you doing? Hurry up and get dressed, then act sick." Yukio slipped his glasses on his face, able to finally push them up on his nose.

"I'm getting comfy!" Rin argued, stripping out of his pants and fumbling his way to his bed, grabbing his unworn pajama pants and pulling them on instead, "And what do you mean act sick?"

Across the still-dark room, Yukio pulled on pants and a loose t-shirt, explaining as he headed out the room, "If you're not sick then Shima-kun and Ryuji-kun are going to get suspicious as to why we were in the bathroom together with the lights off."

Rin's mouth shaped the letter 'o' with a sudden understanding, quickly followed by a remark only Rin could say; "I've had lostsa practice faking sick: this'll be easy."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The kitchen wasn't as lively as it had been when everyone had barged in on them the day before, but it wasn't dead either. Shima had a large pot of water burbling angrily at him on the stove top. Ryuji on the other hand was sifting through every single cupboard he could reach, muttering something about a useless demon familiar.

"Hey, are you feeling any better?" Shima asked as Yukio strode towards them, Rin trailing behind, slightly hunched, his eyes downcast.

"He'll be fine in a bit - just a bad flu and migraine."

Ryuji had given up his quest for the herbs, "I didn't know demons could get sick."

"He's only half demon," Yukio corrected, opening a cupboard, reaching in it and withdrawing a small container of leafy greens. As he popped the lid off, the smell of boiled eggs wafted from it. "Here." He handed the container to Ryuji, "Two leaves in a cup of boiling water. The boiling water will bring out the medicinal qualities, similar to tea, but instead of filtering it, the leaves should completely dissolve into the water."

As the stripe-haired and pink haired teens did as they were told, Rin made a snorting sound, causing Yukio to turn, "What is it?"

Rin opened his mouth to respond when Shima cut in, "Uhm, sensei...Are you wearing Rin's shirt?" At this Rin nodded,

"Yeah, he is."

Yukio glanced down - what he had thought was his True Cross Academy shirt was actually a green t-shirt adorned with a chibi Godzilla matching the pants Rin was currently wearing. The heat rose to Yukio's face. God, in front of his students, too...Surely his reputation would be ruined in their eyes. Shima bit his lip, witholding any comments. Ryuji turned away completely and occupied himself with finding a cup for Rin.

It took a few extra minutes, but soon Rin sat staring at the concoction in front of him. "Ehh..." It swirled with green and brown bits, smelling strongly of boiled eggs and cinnamon. "D-Do I _drink_ it?"

"Yes, Nii-san." Yukio replied in a motherly tone, making Rin grimace at him, "Drink it and I promise you'll feel better."

The corners of Rin's mouth twitched as he muttered, "You could do something else to make me feel better." At this Yukio frowned, simply ordering: "Drink."

Slowly, but oh so surely, Rin brought the glass to his mouth and then downed it as fast as he could. "Gwyyaaaaaaaggggghhh!"

"What the hell kind of sound was that?" Ryuji asked, leaned propped against the kitchen counter.

"Apparently it's the sound Rin makes when he doesn't like something." Shima smirked. Ryuji shrugged off the counter and stared straight at Yukio as he spoke changing the subject,

"Hey, were you talking to Konekomaru the other night? He seemed kind of... distanced after we left yesterday. Did you say anything to him?"

Yukio seemed puzzled, absent-mindly rubbing his chin, "Hnn? No, I don't recall."

Rin on the other hand sat silently, his face slowly upturning into a sharp fanged imp-ish smile. _It wasn't a moment later when a sudden shiver wracked the poor monk's body; burning blue eyes stared back at him and a fang-laced smile that seemed to mock his situation spread across Rin's face._

Damn, that terrified face of Konekomaru's had Rin shivering in some sort of odd sadistic emotion. Unconsciously his lower body began to respond - and Rin was just lucky that he was currently wearing his baggy green pajama bottoms or else his problem would've been apparent. His navy eyes drifted over to Yukio, standing over with Ryuji disccussing something he no longer cared about. His tail swished around his ankles as Rin stood up slowly and sauntered his way over to his brother.

Screw taking over the world as 'new Satan'. Right now, all Rin wanted to do was take over Yukio. The world could wait.

"Have you asked him about -" Lanky arms wrapped themselves around the brunette's torso from behind. Yukio paused in the middle of his sentence, "Rin? What's wrong?" A warm body pressed itself against Yukio's back as a small whine loud enough for only Yukio to hear emitted from it,

"_Yukio, I miss you..._"

Yukio swallowed, pushing his glasses up, and gently patted Rin's hand which was snaking its' way up his chest, "It's fine, I'm right here."

"_That's not what I meant..._"

Ryuji coughed into his fist.

"Ah, sorry." Yukio apologized, "Rin's been out-of-sorts lately." The stripe-haired exorcist raised an eyebrow in suspicion. There was definitely something wrong with this picture. "But anyways, don't you two have classes tonight? It's getting dark now, you should probably head back."

At this Shima spoke up, "Nah, our substitute teacher was called on a mission this morning and they couldn't find a replacement, so we were given the night off."

Yukio's eyebrow twitched, "How convenient."

Now it was Ryuji's turn to speak up again, "To be honest, sensei, part of our reason for coming here _was_ to see what had freaked out Konekomaru," At this Rin nuzzled his face against Yukio's shoulder and peered over at Ryuji with blazing blue eyes, "The other reason was to ask what was wrong with _him_."

"Who? Rin?" Yukio blinked. On cue, Rin's tail swished back and forth as if he knew he was being acknowledged.

"Yeah..." Ryuji said deadpanned, "He's been acting weird...Well, weirder than normal, ever since you two came back from wherever in the hell you went."

Yukio kept his facade. There was no way the Headmaster would allow him to tell a student of the Academy that Rin was once again a dangerous threat since being possessed through his nightmares. Even less was he going to admit to relieving said nightmares with incestuous acts with his twin. Not to mention that Rin was witholding his own secret - being the 'new Satan' of Assiah. But Yukio was wiser than to flat out lie to one of the keenest students he had taught; "As you know, Rin was indeed possesed. By a demon that plagued his nightmares."

"Yeah, we all ready know that," Ryuji said, wanting the brunette to get to the goddamn point. Shima spoke up,

"Was it not a nightmare demon...thing?"

Completely winging it, Yukio continued, "No, it was a nightmare plaguing demon. However, the _type_ of demon is...well...it has altered Rin's mindset so to speak." Rin smirked, Konekomaru's terrified face in the forefront of his mind. The demon child wondered how Shima and Ryuji would react if he...

Yukio hesitated before something warm and rough caressed his neck. He bit his tongue, not wanting to let out any sound that might backfire horribly on him. Ryuji's eyes widened and Shima made a face, "Wha-"

His fangs passed through the soft skin on his brothers' neck. Warm, tangy, coppery crimson prickled his tongue. Yukio winced, "Nii-san...not now."

God, Rin loved the taste of his brother; _everything _he tasted, he loved. Rin growled as Yukio resisted his brother's hands moving over Yukio's body again.

"Is he a fucking vampire or something now?" Ryuji swore, flinching along with Yukio's facial expressions.

"N-No. More like a...an incubus." Yukio stuttered. Rin wasn't giving up on his experiment; how long it would take to put Shima and Ryuji out of their comfort zones and make them run like bats out of hell.

Shima made another odd face as Rin whispered something into Yukio's ear. With a daring pink tongue he licked the shell of Yukio's ear causing the younger twin to force a straight face. It was obviously making Shima uncomfortable. But compared to Ryuji, Shima was doing fine. The stripe-haired exorcist couldn't even look at the twins without his face going beet red. "Is this maybe what Konekomaru saw?" He swallowed noisely and grimaced when Rin snickered. He swung his head over and glared at the demon child, "What the fuck is wrong with you? That's absolutely disgusting!"

Rin cocked his head to one side and murmured something before withdrawing himself from Yukio's back. With a cruel glint in his eye he looked Ryuji up and down, his fangs flashing dangerously, "Are you jealous, Bon?"

Ryuji looked taken back, as if he had been slapped across the face. "W-What?" He bellowed. Shima teleported (figuratively) to his side and tried to turn Ryuji towards the door,

"H-Hey...Let's leave them alone, huh?" Shima chuckled hoarsely, the thought of the twins alone made him want to hurl. But Ryuji was having none of this;

"That's sick. Hell, that's probably worse than being the bastard son of Satan," Ryuji spat at them. Rin narrowed his eyes, as did Yukio. But Ryuji continued to fume. "Don't tell me you actually went further than whatever the fuck he's doing right now?" His question was demanded towards Yukio. The brunette remained stoic without a response, obviously unimpressed with Ryuji's previous comment.

Rin closed the distance in front of Ryuji, and smirked as Ryuji stumbled backwards. The navy eyes of Satan's child burned into Ryuji's with a set determination. He opened his mouth but from behind him Yukio spoke up.

"Rin?"

"Hmm?" Rin turned lazily to glance at his brother from the corner of his eye.

"Do you think you'll be able to behave?"

Rin blinked, "I...I guess I could..." That wasn't what he had expected.

Yukio smiled gently, almost in a seductive manner, "If you're good then I might reward you."

Rin's eyes narrowed on Yukio's lips, "What kind of reward?"

"One I promise you'll love. All you have to do is keep your hands to yourself, got it?"

Rin nodded fervently, imagining the taste of Yukio on his tongue sending bolts of electricity down to his toes, "Y-Yeah..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yays! I've nearly corrupted them all, but have I finished the deliciousness of their twincest? Hmm? Nope~!**

**I'll update to the best of my abilities - and Happy Holidays to all~!**

**Support your favorite mangaka~!  
><strong>_**I love reviews!**_

**Days Of Despair**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I've decided that the 100th review(er) will be given a special gift (of doom!) - I'll put up more information on it as more reviews pop up~! And now ~ reviews! Hurrah!  
><strong>knightinred**: Yays! *hugs back* Aww, arigato gozaimasu! I'm doing mah bestest!  
><strong>Anon**: Ahaha, that's awesome! Bon and Rin...? Hmmm...I wonder... More twincest, no worries~! Arigato Anon-san!  
><strong>Nessie-san**: Domo arigato gozaimasu! Haha. X3 A chapter for you!  
><strong>Hartanna**: Kehahaha, X3 Arigato~!  
><strong>lilsis1232**: Arigato~! Yes, updated~!  
><strong>Urube**: Arigato gozaimasu! X3**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't own anything other than Rin's soul. Mwahahahahahahaaaa~!**

**Rated M for the smexi Rin available in this chapter...Oh, and BOY X BOY FLUFFY SEMI-LIMES)! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><em>Yukio smiled gently, almost in a seductive manner, "If you're good then I might reward you."<em>

_Rin's eyes narrowed on Yukio's lips, "What kind of reward?"_

_"One I promise you'll love. All you have to do is keep your hands to yourself, got it?"_

_Rin nodded fervently, imagining the taste of Yukio on his tongue sending bolts of electricity down to his toes, "Y-Yeah..."_

Ryuji grunted, taking another step backwards, "What the hell are you going on about?" Shima turned the other way as nonchalantly as he could, his face beet red.

"Just looking after my brother," Yukio smiled as Rin slowly walked back to him, wrapping his arms around Yukio again. "What else do you two need?"

"Nothing." Shima said immediately. Ryuji hesitated as if sizing up the situation but didn't give in as easily as his pink haired friend.

"An incubus, you said?" Ryuji asked, his eyes narrowed, arms crossed and mouth in a scowl, "An incubus as in, a _sex_ _demon_?" Shima gagged with horrid thoughts running through his mind.

Yukio's smile was unbelievably fake; "Yes. I compared his nightmare comatosed state of mind with the characteristics of an incubus."

"And what about the state of mind right now? What the fuck do you call this?" Ryuji spat, gesturing to Rin. Rin's smile remained plastered on his face as he leaned into Yukio's warm body and whispered something. Yukio ignored him. "Well?"

The pink haired boy obviously had enough and turned to the door when another familiar figure strode in, eyes blazing and fists ready to crack open skulls, "Izumo!" Shima exclaimed, stepping back as the girl closed the distance between them and immediately opened fire;

"What the hell do you think you're doing flirting with Paku? She wants nothing to do with scum like you and you just won't leave her alone, will you, huh?" She fumed, oblivious to the rest of the atmosphere she had ruined.

Shima held up his hands as if to prove her wrong, "N-Nothing like that! I just asked if she was available next Friday. I'm not stalking her!" Izumo frowned, not liking what she heard,

"You idiot!" _Smack._

Shima recoiled, holding a hand to his cheek, "Eh? What the hell is your _problem_? I'm not asking you, I'm asking Paku!"

Izumo snarled at him, "Stay away from her!"

"Why should I? Are you her mom or something?"

"Oi!" Ryuji shouted. Their quarrel could wait until the awkward situation the others were in, was at least over. Both teens turned to the disgruntled monk and the twins. Izumo didn't fail to notice how Rin was clinging to Yukio - as if he wanted more to grab on to. She stiffened her pose and snorted an apology before rounding on Shima one last time,

"Don't you dare try anything funny or I'll kill you!" With as much effort as he could, Shima ignored her and instead allowed the exasperated girl to face the trio across from them. "Hello."

Yukio blinked, "Hello..."

Rin nodded as well as he could while still pinning himself against Yukio. There was a pause.

"Sorry to interrupt."

A sudden thought flitted through Rin's mind - Izumo was another person he could test his experiment out on... His smirk grew wider, if that was possible.

"Not a problem," Yukio said, "Ryuji-kun and Shima-kun were just leaving." Ryuji snapped at him;

"Like hell!"

Yukio's eyes widened. Not because of Ryuji's comment. Rather, what Rin was doing.

Rin had slipped his tail around Yukio's leg, spun his body around and had pinned his brother to the nearest wall before leaning in towards Yukio's stunned face. His lips brushed against his brothers'. In. Front. Of. Everyone.

"Oh, fuck -" Shima swore, pushed past Izumo and out the door, yelling profanities and swearing that it must've been what Konekomaru had witnessed. But it was far from over.

Rin's tail inched higher, now massaging Yukio's thighs. His deft fingers pulled at the green chibi godzilla t-shirt that Yukio had thrown on in a haste. Yukio winced as the cool air met with his stomach when Rin pulled the shirt up. As his fingers drew odd patterns across his brothers' skin, Rin met his lips in a determined kiss.

Through short pants Yukio narrowed his eyes, "What happened to _behaving_, Rin?" Rin merely smiled with his eyes, an aura of defiance settling around them. He mashed his mouth against his brothers' again.

Ryuji gaped, meaning to break up whatever the hell he was seeing, but not being able to comprend the situation and tell his body how to respond. His mouth hung open, dumbfounded.

Izumo scoffed, flipping a pigtail behind her shoulder, "I don't care about whatever the hell you sick-o's think you're doing, just don't drag me into this shit." With another huff she turned on her heel and marched out calling, "Bon. C'mon. We have to study for that stupid test tomorrow."

With a moan, Rin opened up the kiss and invited Yukio's tongue to fight him. Yukio groaned in defiance, attempting to pull away, but failed miserably when Rin's hands dipped lower toying with the belt of his pants.

Suddenly there was a slam as the door shut behind Izumo. Rin was the one who pulled away, growling; "Will anyone just leave us alone?"

Ryuji coughed, drawing attention to him being the only one still there. Rin turned to him, his hands slowly undoing Yukio's belt buckle, "Hunh? What, you want in on this or something?" Ryuji's eyes widened, his face unable to turn any redder instead paled,

"Why the fuck would I?"

Rin shrugged, pressing himself against Yukio, and licked his cheek. "I dunno...Maybe because you see something you like?"

"Nii-san," Yukio said, "Not now." Rin pouted, obviously not enjoying the fact that Ryuji would not leave. "Listen, Ryuji-kun." Yukio turned to Ryuji and stared him down, "Either you leave with what you've seen here or, you can stay and I'll try my best to explain everything, no doubt with things getting worse."

With that the stripe-haired exorcist sat down on the nearest seat and crossed his arms, "Fine."

Yukio blinked. Damn, he had forgotten how stubborn Ryuji could be. He cleared his throat, peeled Rin off his body and sat down. Rin was beyond ticked as he stalked off to the refrigerator to get something to eat. "You all ready know about the Paladin and Order's sentence regaurding Rin and I. We aren't to leave each other's side in case Rin goes through another possession. The truth with that is...it's relieved through, well..."

"Sex." Rin hollared. Both boys turned to him, wide eyed. Rin shrugged, "What?" He continued to dig for food.

Ryuji's face paled further. "So, you see, it's not that it's totally wrong - but rather something we have to do." Ryuji shook his head,

"It's still sick as fuck though - he's your goddamn _brother_. Your blood brother for Christ's sake!"

"Yukio, why the hell tell Bon anything? It's not like you're helping." Rin muttered between the professionally created ham and cheese sandwhich he was currently chewing on. Yukio had to think about it. He didn't know why he was telling Ryuji anything in the first place. Wasn't this whole thing supposed to be a secret? Suddenly Rin dropped his sandwhich. It hit the floor with a smushy blop.

"Nnn!" Rin gripped at his hair. Fuck, his head felt like it was going to explode! Pain ripped across the back of his eyeballs, burning his brain with it's agonizing terror. He could almost feel something dark and sinister creep its' way from the depths of his mind. Rin's grip tightened - his clawed nails digging into his scalp as if trying to find a hold back on sanity.

"Rin? Rin? Nii-san!"

"Oi! Rin!"

"Nii-san, can you hear me? Rin? Hey -"

Something cold smacked against Rin's cheek; the world was blurry and tilted on its' side, a horrible pain in echoed throughout his head, and a dreadful feeling that something inhuman and beyond anyone's control was about to manifest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yahoo~! Like **_**Shades Of Blue**_**? Check out **_**I Dare You To Play A Game With Me**_**, another Rin X Yukio story of mine~! X3**

**I've also put up a beta-reader profile, so, uhm, check that out too... I guess. I mean, you don't have to or anything... Oh, and the poll on my profile, too! Check 'em out, pretty pleases. X3**

**I'm trying to update, but college stuff is cramming my head and time as of late, not to mention stupid high school exams... *hides under bed* I'll hide out here until it's safe to come out.**

**Support your favorite mangaka~!  
><strong>_**I love reviews!**_

**Days Of Despair**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Gomen Nasai! Yet again I am way late. Waaaah~! Reviews! So many reviews~! Kyahahaha!**

Nessie-san**: Nyahahaha, you shall see~! It's a new story. X3  
><strong>knightinred**: I'd love for these chapters to be longer and more frequent for that matter, but I have a hard time finding a spot with the laptop away from prying eyes (plus I'm getting slack). However, I refuse to flat out give up on this fic!  
><strong>Anon**: Arigato gozaimasu~! Haha, I figured she wouldn't really care either way. X3 It's a surprise, kuheheheh~! Arigato!  
><strong>TissuePaperWings**: Haha, I thank you very much~! X3  
><strong>KNight of the TRue CRoss**: I feel slightly violated via interwebs, but all right. Shuuuurrrraaaa... Hahaha, yes of course, more Ao!Rin, flames and all. X3  
><strong>darkwhizper**: Twincest is WINcest. X3  
><strong>Urube**: Read and you shall find out~!  
><strong>Hartanna**: Mwahahahaaaa... X3  
><strong>animelover6240**: (Chapter 1): Yays~! (Chapter 7): Yays~! (Chapter 19): More yays~! X3**

**Rated M: Because I said so. **

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><em>"Nnn!" Rin gripped at his hair. Fuck, his head felt like it was going to explode! Pain ripped across the back of his eyeballs, burning his brain with it's agonizing terror. He could almost feel something dark and sinister creep its' way from the depths of his mind. Rin's grip tightened - his clawed nails digging into his scalp as if trying to find a hold back on sanity.<em>

_"Rin? Rin? Nii-san!"_

_"Oi! Rin!"_

_"Nii-san, can you hear me? Rin? Hey -"_

_Something cold smacked against Rin's cheek; the world was blurry and tilted on its' side, a horrible pain in echoed throughout his head, and a dreadful feeling that something inhuman and beyond anyone's control was about to manifest._

It was just like the nightmares. It hurt. It hurt so much. Why wouldn't anyone just make the pain stop?

The ringing began shortly afterwards - a sharp high-pitched echo that made Rin's skull vibrate, sending all thoughts crashing out of his mind. As the ringing racked his head sending flashes of blistering pain, Rin's body convulsed. Somewhere he heard Yukio's voice, although it seemed distanced. Shouting and yelling and the pain.

Next the all too familiar voices began. They began as distanced whispers, but grew closer, louder and more ominous as they filled Rin's head.

"_Young master?_" Asked the high-pitched voice of the wide-mouthed, toothless demon from Gehenna.

"_We've been waiting for you to take your place as the ruler of Assiah._" This one, Rin recognized as the ugly redskinned dog-like demon.

"_Young master, youn-_"

"_You've taken so long._"

"_Youn-_"

"_We were so worried, young master._"

Then;

"_Why have you not made any moves yet? I would've suspected your first move would be against your kin. Mephisto has been lurking around there, hasn't he?_"

Mephisto? What was he saying...? Satan's booming voice didn't end_,_

"_You cannot continue to ignore this, Rin. You _will_ become the ruler of Assiah. I'm not below forcing you to do so. Remember, I can still use Yukio should you not obey, hmm?_"

And as soon as quickly as the pain had begun, it had ended.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The sudden silence hurt his head almost as much as the booming voices had.

Rin's hair was slick with sweat, splayed across his fevered forehead. His breath came in short, ragged pants. It was the same as when he had first been admitted into the hospital and detained for three days because of that stupid high level Kelgoblin attack. In fact, he hadn't even given much thought about it afterwards, but hadn't the nightmares started after that? There must've been something about that damn Kelgoblin...it's mashou didn't seem too odd as far as he could recall. The demon sputtered and spewed a toxic gas into the air, with Rin taking in a huge breath of it, then shortly after, the Kelgoblin burst into flames and turned to ash. For a Kelgoblin to spit out toxic gas wasn't unusual and for the most part Rin could tolerate it fine. What ran through his mind was what happened as it burned to death. Blue flames eurpting from it just after Rin had swallowed the toxic gases; and Rin bet anything it was Satan, controlling the demon no matter how little of time, forcing it to infect Rin with Satan's own fumes. The fumes must have been what forced him into delirious nightmares.

At least, it made some sense. Right? Too bad he never really recalled anything until now.

The demon child huffed, the itching of a cough building in his throat.

"Nii-san, can you hear me?" Yukio's voice whispered near his ear. The pain was long gone now, but now he was sore and tired. With a short hopefully apparent nod, Rin coughed. There was a sigh of relief above him.

"Is he going to be okay?" _Who the hell...oh, right, Ryuji is still here. _Rin thought. It was oddly reassuring to know that someone besides his brother was worried about him. "That asshole better not die on us."

Rin's eyebrows knitted together, _Asshole? _The reassurance died pretty quickly.

"He should be fine; his breathing evened out and his fever is going down."

"I thought that herbal crap was supposed to cure him. Wasn't he just sick earlier, too?"

There was a pause. Rin strained to hear what his brother was going to say.

"That...It was for bowel problems. It didn't really do much." A laxative. _Thank you, oh brother of mine._

Ryuji's voice cracked, only for an instant, but enough for Rin to pick up on his discomfort, "He wasn't sick." It was more of a statement than a question, with the blank spaces filling quickly with scenarios involving a dark bedroom and twins in the bathroom.

A blue eye peeked open. Rin had to see Ryuji's reaction himself - this was just too good to let up. "You're awake, huh?" Yukio asked, suddenly appearing above him, shielding Ryuji's face from view. Rin scowled, squeezing his eyes shut;

"No." He stated bluntly. The low light of his bedroom was enough to invoke a short burst of pain from his temples, but Rin could deal with it.

A dull throb echoed in his head, as did those stupid threats from the biggest bastard in Gehenna.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Somehow, sleep had managed to drag Rin down into its' dark, evil depths and beat his body into submission.

When he awoke for the second time after blacking out, Rin felt a million times lighter - until that stupid, stupid, stupid, _stupid_ ruler of Gehenna brought the weight of the world crashing back down on to Rin's reality.

Shit, he'd have to face that problem sooner than later. How the hell was he supposed to do that? Not to mention that apparently Mephisto was his kin, and Rin had to kill him. No matter how often Rin wished that the clown-freak with his cherry scented gloves and cute little dog form would just disappear, he hadn't actually wanted him to up and die. Losing two guardians would be too much.

There had to be a better way...something easier. But world domination? _All of Assiah?_

Rin sighed, running a hand through his hair, "What the hell does he think I am? The freakin' demon Buddha or whatever?"

"What about Buddha?"

"Gwah?" Rin blinked, "Yukio? When did you get here?"

Yukio seemed displeased that he was being ignored, but answered anyway, "I was waiting for you to wake up again and walked in on you deep in thought." The brunette crossed the bedroom and set down a tray of cut up apples and a glass of water. With a worried glance, he met his older brother's eyes and couldn't help but let out a tiny smirk.

"What makes you think I was thinking?" Rin squirmed underneath his sheets and reached for an apple slice, "I mean, deep in thought?"

"Because you make a face everytime you try to understand something that you have no idea about. Your eyebrows scrunch together and you sort of pinch your nose and get a far-off look to your eye." Yukio's smirk grew, "It's cute."

The apple met it's demise between Rin's fangs, "Cute?" His nose scrunched up, "That's lame."

"Adorable. Charming. Pretty. Sweet..." Yukio sat down and lowered his gaze, "I can think of many other things other than your facial features that-"

"Yeah, yeah," Rin snorted. But dispite his remark he scooted forwards and clasped his lips around his brother's in an odd angled kiss.

As they broke away a sound came from the doorway.

"Oh, Ryuji-kun." Yukio stated, unfazed to have been caught kissing his twin brother. The brunette pushed his glasses up and turned to Rin, "He's been worried about you, so he wanted to stay and make sure you were all right. Isn't that...nice?"

Rin on the other hand gave Ryuji a sideways glance, "How long have you been standing there?" Long enough to see their kiss, Rin knew. Probably long enough to have witnessed their short conversation beforehand as well. What was with this guy? Peeping Tom, much?

"I didn't see anything, if that's what you mean," Ryuji started. He shuffled across the room and crossed his arms trying to make up for something. "It's good to see that you're okay."

"I'm sure," Rin muttered, biting into another apple slice. Ryuji's vein pulsed;

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Bon. Promise." Rin gave him a cheesy smile.

Attempting to divert the situation, Yukio asked, "What happened, Nii-san?" At this, Rin swallowed. He really wanted to tell Yukio everything. Surely, his brother would tell him everything he needed to know, give him advice, tell him how to take over Assiah if need be - and yet...

"Ryuji-kun, would you be so kind as to leave?"

"Eh?"

Yukio's glasses shone eerily, "Leave."

Ryuji narrowed his eyes in defiance, "I have every right to know what's going on."

Even Rin was surprised at his brother's sudden change of tune. But he knew what Yukio was hinting at. Rin wasn't going to crack until he was totally alone with Yukio. Somehow Ryuji didn't understand that. An idea struck Rin. It was a decent way to get Ryuji running.

"Hey, Yukio?" Rin asked innocently, finishing his apple slice. He watched with dark navy eyes as his other half turned slowly,

"Yes?"

Moving like he was in a trance, Rin slipped out from underneath the sheets and crawled over to his brother, licking his lips. Rin's tail wrapped itself around Yukio's wrist, as if taunting Yukio into pulling it. "I think you know what I want..." A small burst of blue flame lit Rin's skin casting a dancing blue tint across his hair and tail.

Yukio didn't object, instead met the stunned-Ryuji square in the eye and announced in a voice that even a brick wall could understand; "Please leave."

Rin inched closer, nuzzling his nose against Yukio's neck. He smelled so good. His fangs passed through the skin before he knew what was going on. _Fuck_, Rin's pupils constricted as the crimson ecstasy flowed over his tongue, _since when did the act end and his true desire begin?_

The blue flames licked across Rin's skin, jumping with small sparks onto Yukio's clothes. The fire began to eat away at Yukio's shirt, leaving forming holes across his collar and shoulder.

And yet, Ryuji still stood there, dumbfounded, idiotic. Even a brick wall would've left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I re-read the first chapters and I was kinda surprised that I wrote like that (hence the repeat of the Kelgoblin - my version of a hobgoblin/ dekalp and Satan re-returning)...I think my writing style changed over the previous nineteen chapters, for the better or worse I doubt I'll figure out.**

**Nyahaha, now you'll hafta get those cobwebs out of your head. X3**

**Oh, and the 100th review(er) gets an internet taco. Because cookies are overrated anyways. X3**

**Support your favorite mangaka~!  
><strong>_**I love reviews!**_

**Days Of Despair**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: So yeah...I fell off the face of the Earth (again) and now I'm back. -*shot*-**

Nessie-san**: All righty - a cookie for you. I was leaning towards "brick wall dense", but you never know...  
><strong>knightinred**: 99th review cookie for you! Haha~! X3 Arigato gozaimasu!  
><strong>TissuePaperWings**: ****YOU GET AN INTERNET TACO! 100th REVIEW****! Yays, thank you very much~!  
><strong>Hartanna**: Mwahaha, X3  
><strong>Urube**: Arigato~! You'll find out~!  
><strong>Yowane-kun**: Haha, arigato gozaimasu~!  
><strong>Anon**: X3 Ah-ha, arigato~! But of course.  
><strong>Shiro**: (Chapter 11) Haha, arigato~! X3  
><strong>Soaha**: X3 Haha~!  
><strong>tinad09**: Arigato gozaimasu~!  
><strong>Tama Tomato**: Hai! Arigato gozaimasu!**

**Please accept this lemon as a token of my sincere apology for having up and died on you all. Gomen Nasai...  
>Rated M: Because I said so. BOY X BOY. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!<strong>

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><em>Rin inched closer, nuzzling his nose against Yukio's neck. He smelled so good. His fangs passed through the skin before he knew what was going on. <em>Fuck, _Rin's pupils constricted as the crimson ecstasy flowed over his tongue, _since when did the act end and his true desire begin?

_The blue flames licked across Rin's skin, jumping with small sparks onto Yukio's clothes. The fire began to eat away at Yukio's shirt, leaving forming holes across his collar and shoulder._

_And yet, Ryuji still stood there, dumbfounded, idiotic. Even a brick wall would've left._

The look on Ryuji's face stayed stoic as Rin continued his assult on his brother's body. Rin's fangs tugged lightly against Yukio's flesh as he drew back, crimson staining his lips. He growled lowly, pushing against Yukio's shoulders and straddling above him, Rin's tail flicking from it's hold on Yukio's wrist to carress Yukio's thigh. Now with the older brother busy pulling and burning at his chibi Godzilla worn by Yukio, Yukio managed to turn his head on an angle, his brown hair splayed across the sheets, his eyes beginning to glaze. Ryuji blinked as Yukio shot him another glare,

"Ryuji-kun. I suggest you leave."

The stripe-haired exorcist seemed baffled, as if this was the first time he was being told to leave without prior notice. Yukio on the other hand, was getting very annoyed. Knowing his brother wouldn't tell him what was wrong, unless they were totally alone, meant that Ryuji had to leave. And yet, the block-head couldn't understand the meaning of privacy - even when the two brothers' were engaging themselves in their mutal love.

Ryuji took a step backward, and scowled, "Disgusting."

"Yes, now leave."

At this, the exorcist glanced over at Rin and felt his face heat up. An incubus-like demon? Hell, that's what it looked like. And his face...Oh, fuck, his face made Ryuji swallow - his throat suddenly dry. The demon's face was...gorgeous. His soft lips parted to reveal the points of his fangs, his dark hair was tussled, his glowing ultramarine eyes hazed with lust, his skin lit softly with blue.

_Wait, why am I thinking like this?_ Ryuji thought, taken back by his own train of thought. _Why his brother, when he could have anyone...?_

He took another hesitant step backwards. He needed out of here. Fast.

Yukio let out a small sigh, _Finally, he's starting to understand. _With short steps backwards, Ryuji stumbled out of the room, turned and marched a short ways down the hall. He doubted that the twins were actually going to... Surely this was just a way to make him leave so they could whisper secrets that he'd be left out on. Again.

Ryuji scowled, his fists clenching at his sides, _Damnnit! Nobody tells me anything!_ His paranoia had doubled rather than vanishing when he had first demanded to know. This was all a sick act that was meant to make him leave so they could-

"Ahh...Nnggh! Y-Yuukiiooo...Ah, h-haaah...!"

Ryuji's face flushed. Oh fuck, they really were...

"Haa, h-harder...Nnnnhhh!"

"S-Slow down, N-Nii-saaaa...Nnn!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ryuji had taken a step backward, and scowled, "Disgusting."

"Yes, now leave." Yukio said as Rin smirked.

Rin could feel Ryuji study his face, suddenly very aware of how Ryuji's eyes burned into his skin, memorizing every feature. Rin's ear twitched as Ryuji swallowed then stumbled backwards slowly.

Yukio let out a sigh beneath Rin as Ryuji fully retreated out of the room and took several long strides down the hall.

Rin's smirk refused to faulter on the fact that Ryuji was still there and could hear them just as well as he was in the room itself. Might as well have him running for the hills. Yukio had the same idea in mind.

With slender fingers Yukio reached around to Rin's tail and tugged at it, his thumb stroking the fur causing Rin to shiver and call out,

"Ahh...Nnggh! Y-Yuukiiooo...Ah, h-haaah...!"

Surely Ryuji would be able to hear _that_. But dispite the act, Rin pressed himself against his brother, grinding against him and moaned, "Haa, h-harder...Nnnnhhh!"

"S-Slow down, N-Nii-saaaa...Nnn!" Yukio smirked, but his voice wavered and spiked as Rin continued to rub their lower halves together.

Sure enough, Ryuji's footsteps were heard running down the hall, down the stairs followed by the slam of the door.

Yukio immediately attempted to compose himself, "Rin, tell me what's going on."

Rin responded by capturing his brother's mouth in a tongue-wrestling kiss, "After this." He huffed, then mashed his lips against his brother's again. Rin continued to grind his pelvis into Yukio, their lips still together accompanied by low moans and the light creaking of the bed.

"You better tell me," Yukio moaned as Rin assulted his senses with light kisses down his chest. Rin's poor shirt was now in burnt rags hanging from Yukio's body.

Rin paused at Yukio's pants and tugged at them, licking his lips, "Or else what, little brother?"

Yukio swallowed, his breath gone completely.

Yet Rin was able to chuckle, his fingers popping out the button to Yukio's pants and respond, "Don't worry - I plan on still telling you." His fingers had finished with the zipper when Yukio loomed above him, pushing his body down and straddling above him.

"Good."

Their lips met once more.

It was less of a romantic-fluffy-I-love-you sex and more of a primal-urge to-release-pent-up-sexual-needs kind of sex. But sex nontheless: involving very naked twins kissing, biting and thrusting, wrestling within the bed sheets and finally a pair of muffled screams as they came together over the edge.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It smelt of must, sweat and sex. And Rin loved it all.

Especially the intermingling aroma of his brother's natural scent. It smelt sort of like a mix between coconut butter and a spice of some kind.

Rin let out a keening purr-like moan, curling up against his warm counterpart, Rin's tail snaking up and down Yukio's leg. Sure his lips were swollen, his neck bruised and his butt ached, but it was certainly worth it. And he'd do it again in a heartbeat. Screw incestual remarks about it being sinful. It was still worth it.

Yukio rolled over and nudged him, "Are you going to tell me now?"

The demon child peeked open an eye and regaurded him, "Hmm...maybe."

A vein in Yukio's forehead twitched, "I will cause you great discomfort if you don't."

Rin scoffed, flopping over on the bed and nestling himself deep into it's comforter, "Nu-uh." As he said it, Yukio reached around his brother and grasped at Rin's member immediately beginning to pump him,

"I won't let you come."

"Nnh! Damn it, Yukio!" Rin swore, arching his back into Yukio's touch. It hadn't even been five minutes ago when both brothers climaxed, falling in a sweaty heap ontop of each other and here was the stupid moley four-eyes trying to start something again. Rin hissed, not able to prevent himself from rhythmically bucking his hips in time to Yukio's set pace. "Shiiiit, Yukio, stop it! I'll tell you!"

A heated whisper reached his ears, "_Beg_ for me to stop."

Rin swallowed, clenching his eyes shut and grinding his teeth. _Fuck,_ No way in hell was his little brother going to dominate him twice in one night. Using what little power he still had over his body, Rin squirmed upright and fisted Yukio's hair. Yukio blinked, Rin's hand balling into a fist on his head until he realized what was really going on.

"Suck it." Rin grinned, forcing Yukio's head downwards. Yukio's face blanked, this was not what he had meant. His hesitation earned him a rough tug as Rin growled, "Finish what you started, little brother. Then I'll tell you, promise."

The brunette frowned, but there was a deadly change in Rin's attitude that he really didn't want to engage in right now. So Yukio took his position and gave Rin a tenative lick before swallowing him whole.

"Aaaaahh..." Rin moaned, his head thrown back, his breath coming in short pants. His right hand fisted and massaged Yukio's scalp, not sure whether or not he was hurting his brother but not caring either. Rin used his other hand to support himself upright, unable to grasp at anything other than the dampened bed sheets. Yukio's tongue did wonders, but it wasn't until Rin's neglected sack was abused by Yukio's mouth did Rin begin to wonder who the real demon was. At least in bed, anyways.

He could feel his stomach clench tighter and tighter. Just a bit more...

"Nnnh! Ah, Y-Yukio!" Rin moaned, arching upwards yet again as he released for the second time that night. Demon stamina, or whatever Yukio called it. The demon child wholly approved of Yukio downing Rin's seed, lapping at Rin's pale thighs and licking his lips. Rin smirked, settling himself back under the blanket, satisfied.

"That was fast, nii-san." Yukio joked, spooning him from behind. Rin was aware of where Yukio's hands were roaming now. "Now tell me." Not skipping a beat.

Okay, this was inevitable. The navy haired boy swallowed, his temporary high was gone as reality set back in.

"It's...Satan." Yukio's eyebrows furrowed, but said nothing. "He's been the one taking over me." Rin made a weird sound from the back of his throat, almost as if trying to dismiss the fact that Satan was possessing him. There was silence.

"What else?"

Rin frowned, _How come he knows I'm not telling him everything?_ "It's nothing. Besides it's not your concern. It's my problem." _What the hell? Why aren't I telling him everything! I said, I promised, I would...so then why can't I say it?_

"It is my concern because you're my brother."

_Just tell him. He can help me._

"Nii-san."

_Just say it; Satan is forcing me to take over Assiah, or else he's going to use you. There that wasn't so hard to think, now say it out loud!_

Yukio blinked, sitting up abruptly and staring with wide eyes down at his older twin brother.

Rin let out a short huff, "Fuck, I thought out loud again, didn't I?"

At this the brunette gave him a worried glance, "Rin, why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

His reply was a jumble of sounds.

"Japanese, Rin."

"Ididntwannaworryyou."

"Once more. This time, annunciate your words."

"Ant-outs-ate? What's that?"

"It means speak clearly." Yukio said. "Now what was it you were mumbling?"

Rin glanced away, "I said Idontwa..." His words faded off.

Yukio sighed, beginning to become irritated. "Rin. I can't help you if you withhold information from me."

"I don't wanna worry you!" Rin blurted, shooting upright with a sharp glint in his eye. "I don't want to drag you into this mess so I'm doing my part as the big brother! I'll rule Assiah so you won't be hurt."

"Nii-san, that's..." Yukio paused, something stirring behind him.

"Rule Assiah, hmm? Well now, I wonder how you're going to do that now, Okumura-kuuuuun?" An amused grin plastered on his cheeky face, "I wonder indeed! Heh." Even with the white top hat shielding the menacing glare, it wasn't enough to cover the uncanny tone in Mephisto's voice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aww, poor Bon-Bon. But Rin only has eyes for his delicious little brother~! Now, I'm off to... do important stuffs. *jumps off the Earth***

**Support your favorite mangaka~!  
><strong>_**I love reviews!**_

**Days Of Despair**


End file.
